Destinée
by Daiya
Summary: HPxDM,Angst 'Je te hais, Potter, par Merlin oui, je te hais. Et c’est cette haine qui me fait vivre. C’est cette haine qui me rend vivant, car j’éprouve au moins quelque chose de réel, de concret. Quelque chose que je peux sentir en moi.'Chapitre 12
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur (enfin, on essaye ;) ): Daiya**

**Titre : Destinée, chapitre 1**

**Origine : Harry Potter (j'ai lu pour le moment les quatre premiers tomes. Risque de spoilers.)**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)**

**Couple : futur HP/DM**

**Note : Ceci est ma première fic HP, j'espère donc qu'elle sera à la hauteur, et que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire. Je remercie en particulier Setsu' qui m'a aidé à faire de cette fic quelque chose de publiable.**

**Je la dédie à ma Marion à moi. J'espère que je réussirai à te convaincre un peu plus encore par la suite. Je t'adore ma puce (tu aimes ce surnom ? ;p).**

**Bonne lecture, je l'espère…**

**"'' Destinée ""**

_Chapitre 1_

" Mais qui va gagner ce match ? Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis devant une partie magnifique qui se terminera forcément par la victoire de l'une des deux équipes, mais laquelle ? Les Serpentard ont actuellement l'avantage sur les Gryffondor mais tout peut changer. Blaise Zabini s'apprête à tirer… et il marque ! Il marque et l'équipe de Serpentard totalise actuellement 8 points d'avance sur Gryffondor. Mais déjà Ron Weasley reprend le jeu en main mais… attendez… Oui ! Harry Potter vient d'attraper le Vif d'Or ! Gryffondor sort victorieuse de cette époustouflante partie ! "

* * *

Quel conard !

Je rentre dans les vestiaires, envahi d'une rage palpable, d'un écœurement sans borne.

« Draco, je… »

Je lève la main en signe de silence.

Plus tard, pas maintenant.

Qu'on me laisse en paix.

Le jet brûlant de la douche ne suffit pas à me calmer.

Cette haine, plus forte que n'importe quel sentiment, est si aiguë qu'elle me fait mal sourdement.

Rien ne la fera partir, seul le temps la fait diminuer.

Je le sais.

Je vis avec, je la sens au plus profond de moi.

Quelques fois endormie, somnolente, mais le plus souvent présente, sournoise et ambitieuse.

La mort est la reine, et la haine son dauphin.

Elle se glisse insidieusement et s'intègre en vous comme une marque au fer chaud.

Brûlante.

Insupportable.

Elle devient une partie de vous.

Comme un tatouage indélébile.

Même si la souffrance qu'elle engendre est extrêmement douloureuse, elle procure tant de jouissance qu'on en oublie le reste.

Elle est mesquine et trompeuse.

Elle se délecte de ce qu'elle détruit, de ce qu'elle tue.

Et cette haine si détestable, si égoïste, est pour moi un compagnon.

Comme une vieille amie d'enfance, que je chérie jalousement.

Elle est ma sœur, mon sang.

En ce moment elle est là, avec moi.

Je la sens.

Elle coule dans mes veines, nourrit mon cœur, mon cerveau.

C'est elle qui, en cet instant même, m'intime d'y aller, d'en finir.

Dois-je l'écouter ?

Je n'en sais fichtrement rien.

Pourtant la tentation est si forte…

J'éteins l'eau et sort de la douche passablement calmé.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire " Serpentard " je suis déjà dehors, habillé et coiffé.

Certains sorts peuvent être bien pratiques !

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément, sentant la haine s'amplifier brusquement.

' Du calme, du calme ' je lui intime mentalement.

Je sais qu'il est là, qu'il arrive.

Je le sens.

Je perçois sa haine, aussi puissante que la mienne.

C'est comme si elles communiquaient toutes les deux.

Et je sens ce lien qui lentement s'accroît, qui se fait de plus en plus court, de plus en plus douloureux.

J'ouvre brusquement les paupières et croise son regard.

« Potter. »

Ma voix vibre de fureur.

« Malfoy. » jette-t-il sur un ton identique.

Nous restons ainsi durant de longues et délectables secondes, les yeux dans les yeux.

Haine contre haine.

Rage contre rage.

« Tu ne te moqueras plus impunément de moi, Potter. »

Un sourire narquois se forme sur son visage.

« Tu te prends pour qui, Malfoy ? Figure-toi que je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de quiconque, et encore moins de toi ! »

Je renifle d'un air dédaigneux.

« Espèce de petit prétentieux. Tu n'es qu'une merde, Potter. Tu me pourries mon oxygène, tu gâches mes journées. »

Il éclate d'un rire sarcastique.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? _Tu_ es prétentieux. N'inverse pas les rôles, s'il te plait ! Je ne supporte pas que tu me mettes dans le même sac qu'un petit branleur comme toi ! Pour ce qui est du reste, je suis entièrement de ton avis, pour une fois : avec toi, l'air est irrespirable, et la vie invivable ! Que veux-tu, quand je vois ta sale tête de merdeux, j'ai envie de vomir ! Mais je fais avec ! Et puis tu es tellement insignifiant que ce n'est pas bien difficile de te zapper !

« Je t'emmerde, Potter. » je siffle avec agressivité. « Et je t'abhorre plus que tout au monde. Plus vite tu crèveras, et mieux je me sentirai ! »

Il m'adresse un sourire méprisant :

« Ferme ta grande gueule, Malfoy. Rien de ce que tu me diras ne me blessera, et tu le sais très bien ! N'utilise pas tes deux pauvres neurones pour rien ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je reste ici à converser avec un petit conard comme toi, futur Mangemort par la même occasion. Crève bien sur le chemin du retour. »

Sur ce il se retourne et commence à partir.

« Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, Potter. » je hurle alors. « Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter ! Ce soir, 20h30, derrière le lac. »

Il me refait face.

« J'y serais. »

Sur un hochement de tête commun, nous nous séparons.

* * *

Assis sur une pierre plate, je contemple le spectacle qui se présente à mon regard.

La lune déverse sa pâle lumière sur l'eau immobile et silencieuse, et sa couleur maintenant argentée lui donne un aspect irréel. Ce lac me donne l'impression d'être la barrière entre le monde des vivants et celui de la mort, faisant miroiter une vie céleste bien plus agréable que celle que l'on vit sur terre.

J'aime cet endroit la nuit, car il m'inspire une grande quiétude. Je me dis qu'il est le moyen de quitter ce monde quand je le souhaite.

Voilà pourquoi la paix qui émane de ce lieu me rempli de sérénité.

Le silence et la beauté éphémère.

Un craquement me sort de ma méditation.

Avec un soupir de regret, je me lève lentement.

Je pourrais toujours m'asseoir de nouveau après avoir régler son compte à Potter.

Celui ci ce tient à un bon mètre de moi.

Je sens en moi sa haine, farouche et indisciplinée.

Je m'étonne une nouvelle fois face à cette constatation.

Même après tant d'année, la haine de Potter n'est toujours qu'une boule nerveuse et bouillonnante d'impatience.

Il n'a toujours pas réussit à la canaliser, à la dompter.

La mienne est froide et calme, et elle s'agite à peine lorsqu'elle le _sent._

Elle me fait mal, certes, mais seules ces ailes frémissent à l'intérieur de moi.

Je relève la tête et croise son regard.

Ses prunelles brûlent les miennes, autant que les miennes brûlent les siennes.

Seules nos respirations et nos haines sont en marche.

Même nos cœurs semblent être mis en pause.

Puis, aussi soudainement que brutalement, chacune de nos mains attrapent notre baguette.

Alors je libère ma haine.

Et elle quitte son antre avec un plaisir certain, un plaisir sadique.

Un plaisir qui me ferait presque frissonner de peur.

Les sorts pleuvent, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violents.

De plus en plus dangereux.

Et lorsque j'atteins cette dangerosité, je sens que ma haine commence à se réjouir : elle peut enfin laisser libre court à sa puissance destructrice.

Et je sens alors en moi un trop plein d'émotions, un vide si puissant, et pourtant si peu _vide_ qu'il me fait tourner la tête, qu'il me donne la nausée… qu'il me fait _vivre…_

Tout cela est tellement fort que j'ai la douloureuse et incroyable impression que mon cœur ne va pas tenir…

Et pourtant…

Je ne vois que lui et sa haine, et je me bats contre ça.

Et je voudrais que cela dure éternellement.

Car je me sens vivant.

Je te hais, Potter, par Merlin oui, je te hais. Et c'est cette haine qui me fait vivre. C'est cette haine qui me rend vivant, car j'éprouve au moins quelque chose de réel, de concret. Quelque chose que je peux sentir _en moi_.

Nos corps se rapprochent, se frôlent puis se touchent.

Alors se produit en moi comme une explosion : nos haines s'entrechoquent.

Nos baguettes sont abandonnées.

Les coups remplacent les sorts.

La force naturelle remplace la magie.

Mon poing s'abat dans sa poitrine, son genou se loge dans mon estomac.

La violence atteint son paroxysme, et la douleur est maintenant grandissante.

Presque insupportable

Et pourtant si agréable…

Nous tombons et roulons sur le sol.

Son corps tendu par la haine est sous le mien, et notre colère nous brûle tous les deux.

Mes mains enserrent son cou.

Il se débat, mais mon corps est plus fort que le sien.

Je vois ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Je sens son torse s'affoler, je sens sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge obstruée.

Je vois son visage changer de couleur, quittant le rouge pour le livide.

Ses yeux roulent sous ses paupières papillonnantes.

Et ma haine crie de joie, de plaisir.

Ma haine est satisfaite devant ce spectacle.

La vie de Potter quitte peu à peu son corps.

Il ne se débat plus.

Seul le mouvement irrégulier de ses paupières témoigne de sa vie.

Alors doucement, lorsque je sais qu'il ne lui reste que quelques instants avant que son cœur ne s'arrête vraiment, je relâche doucement ma pression.

Il hoquette, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Ma haine hurle de plaisir en moi, et un sourire cruellement satisfait étire mes lèvres fines.

Je me lève.

Je récupère ma baguette.

Je me tourne vers le lac, et mon regard se perd dans la sérénité aquatique.

Mon cœur retrouve alors un rythme normal.

Et ma haine retourne en moi, calme et paisible.

Je quitte alors ce lieu, sans un regard pour le corps suffocant sur l'herbe humide.

Je me sens bien.

Si bien.

Ma nuit sera sereine, mon sommeil ne sera pas entaché par des cauchemars atroces et insupportables.

* * *

Lorsque je pénètre dans la grande salle le lendemain matin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme une nébuleuse impression de vide, un vide plein de turbulences.

Un mal de cœur me tord de douleur, cependant rien ne transparaît sur mon visage. Aucun battement de cils, ni même un léger soupir.

La tête haute, l'œil alerte et exacerbé, je me dirige vers ma table où m'attend toute ma cour.

Je m'assois majestueusement et tend la main vers le pichet de jus de citrouille.

« Draco, pour le match, hier, je… »

Un frisson de colère me parcourt, ma main tremble légèrement, faisait vaciller le liquide orangé.

Il ose m'appeler par mon prénom, un minable de sixième année.

« Ferme ta gueule. »

Ma voix est calme, presque sereine.

Un silence de mort s'abat sur toute la table, des premières années aux septièmes années.

Tous sans exception.

J'aime ça.

Mon regard dérive sur ma gauche.

« Parkinson, passe-moi les toasts.»

Je tends négligemment la main vers elle.

Elle me jette un regard furibond et me donne la corbeille avec une rage contenue.

Je me sers et tartine de confiture un morceau de pain grillé.

« Ça t'écorcherait ta sale petite bouche de prince de dire merci ? » demande froidement une voix féminine à ma gauche.

Je prends le temps de finir ma bouche.

Je connais les bonnes manières, et parler la bouche pleine est l'une des actions les plus irrespectueuses, et surtout les plus dégradantes, que je connaisse.

Puis, sans prendre la peine de la regarder, je lui réponds avec une sorte de dédain indifférent.

« Hum, oui, cela m'écorcherait la bouche en effet. Voyons, tu sais bien que ne m'avilis pas face à ce genre de bassesses futiles. »

Je sens son regard de haine qui tente de me transpercer.

Intérieurement, je souris.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale conard, Malfoy. » fulmine-t-elle.

Lentement, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, je me tourne vers elle et attrape son menton entre mes doigts.

« Et toi tu n'es qu'une petite insolente. Et je t'ai déjà demander de me parler _autrement_ Parkinson. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis le Prince, et toi… toi tu n'es pas encore une princesse, et encore moins une reine. Alors cesse de te croire supérieure, ma belle. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une sale gosse de riche arriviste. Et tu ne réussiras jamais à me surpasser. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. »

Elle ouvre la bouche, et je la coupe tout de suite en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Ce n'est pas parce que notre mariage est une chose acquise que tu dois t'octroyer le droit de me tenir tête. Mon nom, je l'aurais toujours, jusqu'à ma mort. Toi par contre… Tu ne porteras le nom de mes ancêtres que si **je **le décide. Et dans le cas contraire, tu pourras toujours te trouver un petit conard dans ton genre.»

Je repousse sa tête vers l'arrière.

Seuls ses yeux me témoignent sa colère, son corps n'a aucun tremblement, aucune raideur.

Cette fille est mon double féminin, et c'est pour cette raison que j'éprouve à son égard de l'admiration, mais également du mépris.

Admiration parce que tous ces défauts et qualités, avec lesquels je vis, elle les porte à merveille.

Et mépris car, contrairement à moi, elle est capable de se rabaisser pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est à dire le pouvoir.

Bien que je considère cela comme une futilité de plus (ou une lubie de mon père), ce mariage me satisfait assez, car autant que cela se fasse avec une personne de mon rang, et de mon statut intellectuel. Et Pansy Parkinson est une fille de caractère, or seuls les gens de caractère sont dignes de mon intérêt.

« Bien, puisque tout cela a été mis au clair, je vais pouvoir manger en paix. Remercions cette très chère Parkinson pour ce petit divertissement. Bon appétit à tous. »

J'aime sentir ce silence respectueux et craintif autour de moi.

C'est tellement jouissif de percevoir la peur que vous inspirez aux autres.

J'en oublierais presque ce fichu pressentiment qui ne me quitte plus depuis mon réveil.

Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres.

Un frémissement, au plus profond de moi, me coupe dans mon élan, comme un battement d'ailes.

Léger, presque indistinct.

Inconsciemment, je mon regard se pose sur la porte, tandis que le frémissement s'intensifie.

Un groupe pénètre dans la pièce.

Il est là, je le sens.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir.

Le groupe s'écarte.

Et je le vois.

Il me fixe, froid et hautain.

Mes yeux me brûlent, comme si une lave incandescente avait remplacée mes prunelles.

Je sens ces vibrations coutumières rouler en moi, et je m'enivre de leur signification.

Je sais qu'il partage ce que je ressens, que notre animosité est semblable : puissante et dévastatrice.

Et si délectable, si étourdissante…

Par Merlin, comme je le hais !

Ce sentiment est en moi, ce sentiment **est moi**.

Et pour le perdre, je devrais mourir, car cela serait la seule façon de m'en détacher.

Cette haine est inscrite en moi pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

Presque d'un commun accord, nos regards de détachent, et il rejoint sa table tandis que je reprend mon verre.

Au fond de moi, les frémissements, se sont transformés en un vague et confus fourmillement, et les ailes de ma haine me chatouillent doucement.

Je souris.

Un sourire qui semble sans vie, mais qui est pourtant parfaitement vivant.

Ce sourire qui me caractérise. Celui qui me montre que je ne suis pas qu'un corps inutile.

Celui qui me permet de savoir que je **vis**.

Ce sourire que ma haine fait naître sur mes lèvres.

* * *

Le reste du petit-déjeuné se déroule dans une ambiance silencieuse, ponctuée de petits rires de-ci de-là.

Le premier cours de la journée est celui de Potions, en commun avec les Gryffondor.

J'aime ce cours, j'aime l'apaisement que me procure la préparation des potions.

J'aime l'odeur qui se dégage de cette salle, une odeur âcre, qui vous prend à la gorge et reste en vous pendant des heures. Comme une odeur de _mort_…

J'y arrive le premier, Goyle et Crabbe derrière moi.

Le reste des Serpentard nous rejoint peu à peu, et quelques Gryffondor se décident à venir.

Le cours du professeur Rogue est le seul où les Serpentard arrivent en avance, et où les Gryffondor y sont pile à l'heure, voire en retard pour certains.

L'hommes que je respecte le plus au monde apparaît brusquement, comme s'il était venu en transplanant, chose dont je doute peu.

Il ouvre la porte et nous pénétrons un par un dans la salle, moi le premier.

Le cours débute dans un léger brouhaha venant du côté droit, brouhaha vite tut par Rogue qui enlève de ce fait vingt points aux imbéciles de Gryffondor.

Tandis que mon regard croise celui de Potter, une moue doucement ironique plisse mes lèvres.

Son regard m'exprime sa colère, et il se retourne vers ce qui lui sert d'ami.

Vaguement déçu que notre duel visuel fut aussi court, je repose mon attention sur le professeur, occupé à nous expliquer comment réaliser la potion Testati qui permet d'arrêter les maux de tête. Ce que Rogue omet de c'est qu'il suffit de rajouter la patte arrière gauche d'une grenouille des marais canadiens pour que la potion devienne mortelle : celui qui en prend voit sa tête exploser comme un ballon de baudruche, tout l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne exposé en charpie au grand air.

Le genre de potion bien sympathique qui me fait _intérieurement _rire au plus haut point.

Alors que l'on entame la deuxième heure de cours, c'est à dire la pratique, deux coups brefs provenant de la porte résonnent dans la salle.

« Oui ? » demande Rogue de sa voix revêche.

La lourde porte en merisier s'ouvre, laissant apercevoir une longue barbe blanche.

« Mon cher Severus, excuse-moi de déranger ton cours, mais j'ai besoin de voir l'un de tes élèves. »

Puis, sans laisser le temps au professeur de répondre, le vieux se tourne vers la classe.

Je frémis presque lorsque son regard s'arrête sur moi.

« Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Je me lève et fais quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Prenez vos affaires, mon garçon. Vous ne reviendrez pas en cours de potion, je pense. »

Avec une lenteur ni exagérée ni voulu, je range mes parchemins, ma plume et mon livre de potion puis rejoins Dumbledore.

Celui s'excuse une nouvelle fois envers Rogue, et nous quittons la salle.

« Nous allons aller dans mon bureau, nous y seront mieux. » me dit-il doucement.

Je le suis sans un mot, les yeux fixés sur l'ourlet de ma cape.

Le pressentiment de ce matin vient de refaire surface, furieusement douloureux.

Une main glacée m'enserre le cœur, et je sers les dents pour ne pas crier.

Je supplie tous les Dieux, tous autant qu'ils sont là haut ou n'importe où ailleurs, je les supplie de faire que je me trompe, que ce que je ressens ne soit qu'une méprise, un simple méprise.

Une méprise…

Pourvu que je me trompe…

Nous arrivons au bureau du directeur, il me laisse entrer et me présente un siège.

Je m'y assois, les jambes soudainement lourdes.

Je n'ose pas le regarder.

Pour une des premières fois de ma vie, j'ai peur.

Tellement peur que je sens chacun de mes nerfs se tendrent et trembler à l'intérieur de mon corps.

« Draco ? »

Sa voix est douce, encourageante.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas !

« Draco, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici n'est-ce pas ? »

Non !

Je secoue la tête avec le peu de force qu'il me reste.

Non, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas….

Je vous en supplie, faites que je ne le sache pas !

Je vous en prie…

« Draco je suis désolé, vraiment désolé… »

Non, non, non…

Je ne veux pas savoir…

Taisez-vous…

« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, et je pense que je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. »

Je vous en supplie, taisez-vous…

« C'est ta mère, Draco, elle ne va pas bien du tout et… elle te demande auprès d'elle, elle veut te voir. »

TAISEZ-VOUS !

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains tandis qu'un gémissement de douleur sort du plus profond de ma gorge.

Il faut que ça cesse, tous ces bruits dans ma tête, toutes ses aiguilles dans mon corps…

J'ai trop mal, je suffoque.

Je sens une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

Je sens les larmes presser mes paupières de les laisser s'échapper.

Je ferme mes yeux à m'en faire mal.

J'essaye de faire partir toute cette souffrance de mon corps.

Peu à peu ma respiration redevient régulière, mon cœurs rebat doucement.

Ma crise est passée, mais la douleur est toujours là.

Je relève lentement la tête.

« Je veux y aller, maintenant. »

J'ai mal, mais je sais qu'elle aussi.

Et je sais que cette souffrance, qui me mine depuis tant d'année, n'est que le commencement.

Que son aboutissement, si proche, trop proche… va être une explosion bien plus douloureuse que ça.

Il faut que je sois fort.

Alors je souffrirai en silence, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Je me battrai contre ses ennemis qui sont les miens.

Et je serai fort, pour elle.

Pour elle.

A suivre…

Si vous avez un petit peu de temps, dites moi si vous pensez que ce premier chapitre mérite une suite ou non.

Donnez-moi vos points de vue, positifs ou négatifs, ce ne sera que bénéfique !

Merci de m'avoir lue.

A bientôt j'espère

Daiya


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Destinée, chapitre 2**

**Origine : Harry Potter (j'ai lu pour le moment les quatre premiers tomes. Risque de spoilers.)**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)**

**Couple : futur HP/DM**

**Note : Cette fic sera publiée, si tout va bien, tous les quinze jours (seuls moment où j'aurai accès au net). Pour le moment trois chapitres sont écris.**

**Toujours un merci à Setsu, même si elle ne connaît que la moitié de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'elle va le lire, et qu'il va lui plaire.**

**Cette fic est, jusqu'à la fin, dédiée à ma Marion à moi. J'espère que je réussirai à te convaincre un peu plus encore par la suite. Je t'adore, ne l'oublie jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Merci pour tout.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, et particulièrement celles qui m'ont laissée une review. Elles sont très importantes pour moi. J'y réponds à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture, je l'espère…**

**Destinée, chapitre 2**

Les couloirs me semblent encore plus interminables que d'ordinaire, comme si leur longueur exaspérante n'est qu'une manière de me dire que je ne suis pas le bienvenu.

Mes pas raisonnent sur le plancher de bois, accompagnés par ceux de Rubble, mon elfe de maison.

L'odeur caractéristique des Malfoy me donne la nausée, et mon désir de quitter cet endroit se fait de plus en plus pressant.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je parcours ainsi le manoir, mais mes nerfs mis à rude épreuve sont récompensés lorsque je discerne enfin la lourde porte en merisier.

Je reste cependant quelques seconde devant, interdit.

La main sur la poignée, je tente de calmer les battements furieux de mon cœur., tandis que mon esprit fonctionne à toute allure.

La douleur revient en moi, encore plus insupportable et pressante, comme une intolérable envie de se jeter dans le vide et d'en mourir.

Je ferme les paupières, laissant ce sentiment se refléter sur mon visage.

Le seul instant de faiblesse que je m'autorise.

Puis, avec douceur, je presse la pomme de bois.

La porte s'ouvre en un grincement sinistre qui fait naître en moi un frisson d'appréhension apeurée. Jamais ce bruit n'a été aussi notable qu'aujourd'hui.

Je pénètre dans la chambre obscure.

La main glacée autour de mon cœur resserre sa poigne, et je retiens de justesse une grimace.

J'entends derrière moi la porte se refermer, et les pas de Rubble s'éloigner.

Je ne bouge plus.

Mon oreille guette le moindre bruit, mon œil le plus infime mouvement. Mais je ne perçois rien d'autre qu'un silence pesant. Une atmosphère sans vie.

Comme si la pièce n'était habitée par rien de plus que des meubles et de l'air.

Mes yeux papillonnent à un rythme plus soutenu.

Mes mains tremblent légèrement sous ma robe de sorcier.

« Draco ? »

Je sursaute au son de cette voix rauque qui, faiblement, m'appelle.

« Oui… je suis là »

« Approche »

Lentement, guidé par ma mémoire, je me dirige vers le lit à baldaquin.

Je m'arrête au bord de celui-ci.

« Assieds-toi près de moi. »

Je m'exécute.

Peu à peu, mes pupilles s'habituent à l'obscurité omniprésente, et je distingue alors les traits fins et fatigués de ma mère.

« Maman… » je murmure, perdu devant son visage si marqué par la douleur.

Je la vois lever avec difficulté son maigre poignet et caresser ma joue en un geste tendre et gauche.

« Draco, mon ange, tu es venu. »

Ses yeux s'embrument tandis qu'elle me sourit.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas… »

Je tends la main vers son visage et l'effleure doucement.

« Tu n'as pas à douter, maman, je serai toujours là lorsque tu auras besoin de moi »

Un rire essoufflé sort de ses lèvres.

Je sens sa joue s'appuyer sur ma paume, j'accentue ma caresse.

« C'est la dernière fois Draco, la dernière fois que je t'appelle près de moi. »

Je secoue la tête, essayant de me convaincre qu'elle se trompe.

« Si Draco je… »

Une quinte de toux sèche et douloureuse la coupe brusquement.

Lorsqu'elle reprend la parole, sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure à peine audible.

« C'est fini. Je ne veux pas te laisser Draco, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement je… _Il_ en a voulu ainsi, et cela fait trop longtemps que je ne lui ai pas obéi. Alors _il_ a _frappé_ plus fort… »

Sa main faible s'accroche à la mienne.

« Draco, je t'en prie, promets moi quelque chose. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Venge-moi de _lui_. Venge-moi de _eux_. Ne tombe pas dans leur piège sanglant et destructeur. Sois fort et … »

Ses yeux vacillent, elle les replonge dans les miens.

Je vois la vie qui s'en échappe.

Reste avec moi, tu es celle qui me permet de vivre, je ne pourrais pas affronter ça sans toi.

« Sois fort et venge-moi, Draco. Jure-moi que tu feras tout ton possible pour ça. »

Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ils sont aussi doux qu'avant…

Peut-être que…

« Je te le jure » je balbutie.

Ses paupières se ferment, la souffrance plane sur son visage.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, des larmes, aussi fines que son corps, glissent le long de ses joues opalines.

« Merci »

Elle embrasse ma paume.

« Je t'aime » souffle-t-elle contre ma main.

Non !

NON !

Un cri rauque et déchirant, venant du plus profond de mes entrailles, retenti dans la chambre.

Mon corps tombe sur celui, sans vie, de ma mère, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, la seule que j'aime, et qui m'aime comme je suis.

Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller… faites que je me réveille !

Des larmes amères jaillissent de mes yeux.

La main autour de mon cœur enfonce ses épines profondément.

Je veux mourir aussi…

Laissez-moi mourir !

* * *

La douceur mauve et bleutée du crépuscule laisse peu à peu place à une nuit noire sans lune.

Pas une étoile n'accompagne le ciel en cette veillée nocturne, seules les ténèbres impénétrables envahissent l'atmosphère de leur pesanteur.

Ma mère a toujours aimé la nuit étoilée, car elle avait l'impression de vivre sous une pluie d'or. Elle aimait la nuit, et elle passait des soirées à contempler le ciel. Elle me disait souvent qu'elle rêvait de s'envoler vers les étoiles, de s'y perdre et de ne plus en revenir.

Elle aurait détesté cette nuit. Elle aurait détesté ce ciel obscur et hostile, noir et profond.

Elle l'aurait tellement détesté…

Mais elle n'est plus là pour le voir.

Me yeux se perdent dans la noirceur de la nuit, et mes pensées se bousculent dans mon esprit tourmenté.

Mes larmes se sont taries, mes mains ne tremblent plus. Seul mon cœur souffre comme jamais.

Ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'événements marquants. Je ne connais ni la simplicité, et encore moins la tranquillité.

J'ai passé mon enfance à détester mon père, puis à le snober sous des airs de profond respect et d'admiration exagérée. J'ai appris à vivre sans l'amour paternel, à vivre sous des ordres, des punissions. J'ai appris à n'accepter que la perfection, et à repousser toutes failles, tous défauts, toutes faiblesses…

Mais j'ai cultivé la seule et unique faiblesse qui m'était vitale : l'amour que je portais à ma mère.

Bien sûr que cela m'était interdit, que je ne devait pas porter d'intérêt à cette _femme_, même si c'était elle qui m'avait mise au monde. Le sexe féminin est une épine dans le pied d'un homme, uniquement utile à perpétuer la descendance.

Mon père m'a battu à coup de magie, et même à mains nues, parce qu'il considérait mon amour pour ma mère comme néfaste pour moi.

Alors je me suis caché.

Par peur qu'_il _lui fasse du mal, j'ai caché mon affection pour elle aux yeux de tous.

L'année de mes dix ans, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois lors de la fête de Noël durant laquelle je ne lui ai pas une seule fois accordé un regard.

Les années suivantes, je me rendais dans sa chambre le soir, quand je rentrais au Manoir, pour pouvoir lui dire bonjour et l'embrasser normalement.

Ma mère a toujours été compréhensive face à cette situation.

Elle a supporté sans broncher mon dédain, mes colères injustifiées envers elle, mais surtout la fureur de mon père.

Elle a subit silencieusement sa violence, morale et physique, dans le seul et unique but de me protéger.

Son amour a été pour moi le moyen de grandir, même s'il n'a pas suffit à me rendre heureux.

Comment être heureux lorsque quelqu'un que vous aimez souffre par votre faute ?

C'est aussi illusoire que de se croire heureux sans amour.

Même si je hais ce sentiment plus que tout, je sais pertinemment qu'il est le seul capable de faire naître une bulle de bonheur.

Sans l'amour, la vie ne vaut rien, et c'est pour cela que je sais que je ne vivrai pas longtemps : je suis incapable d'aimer, je suis inapte à ressentir ce sentiment.

Ma mère était l'unique personne dans ce monde qui réussissait à faire éveiller en moi ce sentiment, cette sensation de dépendance et de tendresse.

J'aimais ma mère, comme un fils aime sa mère, avec une admiration presque sans borne.

Je l'aimais, et c'était la seule à voir en moi quelqu'un qui méritait de l'amour.

Les autres m'ont toujours vu comme un être froid et calculateur.

Et ils n'ont pas tord.

Car malgré l'indifférence haineuse que je lui porte, mon père a toujours eu une influence plus que conséquente sur mon comportement et mes idées.

Et j'en suis venu peu à peu à penser, à agir comme lui.

Je suis devenu un garçon détestable et hautain, quelqu'un qui inspire le respect et la crainte.

J'aime ça, j'aime ce que je suis devenu, car je ne me vois pas autrement. Je suis une personne qui ne ressent rien, ni la douleur physique, ni la joie. Je ne connais pas le bonheur, l'amitié. Je ne connais que l'indifférence et la souffrance glaciale, ce mal intérieur qui vous rend froid et insensible à tout, et à tous.

Je ne suis pas fais pour le bonheur, je suis un être de haine et de froideur.

Je suis comme mon père.

De ce côté…

C'est pour cette raison que, malgré cette colère à son égard, et malgré tout l'amour que je ressentais pour ma mère, j'ai toujours pensé que mon avenir était tracé : je marcherai sur les traces de mon géniteur.

Après tout, je suis comme lui…

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Avant je me cachais derrière des illusions que je m'inventais pour me dissimuler la vérité.

Mais se voiler la face ne sert à rien, seulement à vous faire encore plus souffrir lorsque la vérité éclate comme une bombe, claire et sans appel, à vos yeux.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris conscience de la gravité de la situation.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé que ce désintérêt qu'_il _éprouvait envers ma mère allait bien au-delà de ça…

Aujourd'hui, la vérité s'est imposée à mon esprit, douloureusement réelle…

Mon père haïssait ma mère, au point de la tuer.

C'est lui qui l'a tué, c'est lui qui l'a éloignée de moi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, je lui aurait obéi de toutes façons.

Il n'avait pas à le faire…

Et il n'aurait pas du…

Mon regard quitte le ciel vide, mes yeux se ferment un instant, juste le temps que la douleur disparaisse, ou qu'elle se fasse moins forte.

Je marche à pas silencieux vers mon lit.

Je suis épuisé comme jamais, si épuisé que je n'ai même pas la force de dormir.

Je sais ce qui va se passer si je ferme les yeux.

Trop d'émotions négatives, pas assez de positives.

L'image de Potter et de son corps plein de haine me vient furtivement à l'esprit, mais disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Je m'étends sur mon lit, un vide profond m'envahit alors.

Trois légers coups frappés à la porte me sorte de ma léthargie réparatrice.

Je me redresse, remet en place mon masque d'indifférence.

« Entrez »

Rubble pénètre dans la pièce, le regard baissé.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Maître… » commence-t-il en se tordant les mains.

« Rubble, je n'ai que faire de tes paroles inutiles, vas droit au but, qu'on en finisse. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes futilités. » je soupire, las.

« Bien sûr mon Maître, je m'excuse mon Maître »

« Rubble… »

Mon ton est froid, menaçant.

« J'ai quelque chose pour monsieur mon Maître. C'est madame qui me la remis, pour que je la donne à mon Maître si jamais… »

Je me lève brusquement et rejoins à grands pas mon elfe de maison.

Celui-ci sursaute brusquement, et se couvre la tête de ses mains.

Je ne l'ai pourtant jamais frappé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Donne-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Il plonge sa main dans sa vieille chemise trouée et crasseuse, et me tend une lettre immaculée.

A peine l'ai-je prise entre mes doigts que Rubble recule, le visage toujours penché, et quitte la pièce sans un mot.

Je regarde la lettre.

Un « Draco » doré en orne l'enveloppe.

Je reconnais _son_ écriture.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir que ce qu'elle contient est important.

Peut-être même plus qu'important.

Je me dirige vers mon fauteuil de cuir, et m'y assois lentement.

Après avoir contemplé la lettre durant de longues minutes, je me décide à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Mon ange,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis partie.

Celle-ci est d'une grande importance.

C'est pour cette raison que chaque mot qui s'y trouvent s'effaceront dans dix minutes exactement.

Seul toi doit la lire.

Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé, mais je sais que tu es fort, et que tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien.

Pas un homme froid et cruel.

Mais un homme intelligent et aimant.

Je suis fière de toi, je le serai toujours car tu ne me décevras jamais, quelques soient tes choix, puisque je sais qu'ils seront mûrement réfléchis.

Bon, passons au véritable propos de cette lettre.

Si je t'écris, c'est pour que tu m'aides.

Moi morte, je ne pourrais plus rien faire, mais toi…

Toi tu es là, tu es fort.

Tu peux m'aider.

Tu peux m'aider à **le** détruire, à **les** détruire.

Pour le mal qu'ils ont fait, et qu'ils vont faire.

Pour le mal qu'ils ont fait à des innocents, et à nous.

Je sais que ton avenir est une chose indiscutable : tu seras mangemort, et ce dans quelques mois.

Qu'espérer de plus pour un Malfoy ?

Mais en as-tu vraiment envie ?

Souhaites-tu réellement t'avilir à une cause aussi dégradante et abjecte ?

Tuer des gens, pour le simple plaisir d'un sorcier sans scrupule ni morale ? Un être ignoble et cruel ?

Veux-tu vraiment devenir un assassin ?

Aux côtés de ton père ?

Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, je ne peux pas intervenir dans tes choix d'avenir.

Je ne peux que te conseiller.

Et te supplier.

Ne deviens pas mauvais, Draco.

Ne deviens pas comme ton père.

Aide les gens plutôt que de les tuer.

Fais les vivre plutôt que mourir.

Regarde ce qu'il a réussi faire !

Il m'a séparé de toi !

Je connais le moyen.

J'ai fait des recherches, des années de recherche pour les détruire, pour mettre un terme à cette horreur.

Et j'ai trouvé une solution, je sais comment les renverser.

Mais je ne peux me permettre de divulguer ces informations.

Alors comprends moi : j'ai jeté un sort sur les pages qui suivent cette lettre, sort qui consiste à laisser invisible ce qui y est inscrit. Seule ta volonté peut faire apparaître les mots.

Si tu veux **vraiment** les combattre, venger les morts et empêcher les prochaines, alors le résultat de mes recherches se révèlera à ton regard. Plus aucun doute de dois t'habiter.

Mais saches que tu joues un rôle prépondérant, qu'il n'est pas question du célèbre Harry Potter, mais uniquement de toi. Peut-être que celui-ci devra t'aider, tu dois prendre cela en compte, mais ce que j'ai trouvé ne concerne que toi.

J'espère que tu choisiras cette alternative.

Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

N'oublie pas que mon amour pour toi est éternel.

N.

Je relis la lettre encore une fois, perdu.

A ma troisième lecture, je m'aperçois que les premières lignes se sont déjà effacées.

Elles deviennent peu à peu toutes invisibles.

Mon regard, cependant, reste accroché au parchemin.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il me lacère la poitrine.

Une peur sans nom me glace le sang, insidieuse et douloureuse.

Que vais-je faire ?

Cette question tourne en boucle dans mon esprit, tel un leitmotiv cruel.

Ai-je la force et le courage nécessaire pour bouleverser mon avenir, contrecarrer les projets de mon père, et de _l'autre_ ?

Je… je ne sais pas…

Je ne sais pas !

L'envie de venger ma mère est aussi forte que cette peur qui m'étreint le corps.

Depuis toujours, dans ma tête, je **suis** mangemort, c'est mon avenir tracé. Je me vois grandir ainsi, au service du mage noir.

Mais ma mère me demande de faire l'inverse : les trahir, les détruire.

Me mettre de l'autre côté.

Je me redresse d'un bon et jette cette lettre, maintenant vierge, dans le feux crépitant dans la cheminée de ma chambre.

Je le regarde brûler, cherchant dans cette image la solution à mes problèmes.

Je baisse les yeux sur les deux parchemins que je sers dans mes mains crispées.

Ils sont vides de toute lettre, et leur couleur jaunie et unique me donne la nausée, une nausée faite de peur et de douleur.

Je voudrais tellement qu'ils révèlent ce qu'ils cachent, pour que je puisse décider de la tournure que doit prendre de mon futur !

Mes yeux me piquent, je papillonne des paupières pour faire partir cette désagréable impression de larmes prêtes à couler.

Je dois être fort, même si cela est difficile.

Je dois être capable de faire le bon choix.

Pliant soigneusement les parchemins vierges, je les glisse dans la poche intérieur de ma robe de sorcier, puis quitte ma chambre silencieusement.

Je rejoins celle de ma mère sans croiser âme qui vive.

Je rentre dans la pièce, toujours aussi sombre, et l'impression que cette pièce est « sans vie » devient tout à coup plus vraie que jamais.

Mu d'un mauvais pressentiment, je me dirige vers le lit presque en courant.

Ce que je craignais est arrivé : mon père est rentré.

Sur le lit ne se trouve qu'un amas de couvertures, mais aucune trace de ma mère.

Je retiens le gémissement au fond de ma gorge, et fuis cette pièce.

Je dois partir.

Je ne peux pas rester ici, sachant qu'il est là.

Je sais que ma mère n'aura pas d'enterrement.

Mon père ne voudra pas dépenser d'argent pour elle, alors il va la jeter dans la tombe familiale, et retournera à ses occupations sans un regard un arrière.

Alors il faut que je retourne à Poudlard, que je quitte cet endroit avant qu'il ne me voit.

Je range précipitamment mes affaires dans ma malle.

Rubble arrive, clopinant, et me dis de sa voix aiguë que le taxi est arrivé.

Il prend mes affaires, et nous descendons les escaliers pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

Je monte dans le carrosse magique, mon regard irrémédiablement posé sur la lande entourant le Manoir.

Je sais, je le sens, que mon père est à la fenêtre de son bureau, regardant avec une attention malsaine chacun de mes mouvements.

Je murmure un « Poudlard » au chauffeur, et dans un tourbillonnement de magie, je me retrouve à quelques mètres de l'entrée du collège.

Il fait nuit, le château est endormi, et aucun bruit ne trouble la quiétude de cet instant.

Je fais voler ma valise devant moi, et rejoint ma chambre, ne croisant qu'un Peeves somnolant.

A l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard, je me sens enfin en sécurité.

Jetant ma malle à terre, je rejoins mon lit tout habillé, une brusque fatigue s'emparant de moi.

Cependant, le sommeil ne me gagne qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, tandis que les premières lueurs de l'aube naisse dans le ciel anglais.

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis sur ma fic, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Merci de me lire.

Je laisse la place aux RAR, et vous dis à bientôt.

Daiya.

_**Niphredill **_: Merci pour cette première review qui m'a mise de bonne humeur ! En tout cas j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la personnalité de Draco par la suite. Merci pour mon écriture, même si je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord… Mais ça me fais très plaisir quand même ! Ce chapitre 2 a mis entre parenthèses la haine entre Draco et Harry, mais cela était nécessaire pour la suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. Merci encore une fois. Bisous.

**_Aki no Sabaku_** : Ma chérie ! Moi contente d'être rentrée, même si c'est pour un jour et demis, car moi déprimer dans mon internat (et toi omettre de m'appeler…. Mouinn !). Bon, je vais parler normalement, je suis en Hypokhâgne tout de même ! (mdr la blague !) Merci pour cette loooooooooooongue review, comme d'habitude ! (en plus elle concerne bien ma fic quoi, ça c'est étonnant ! Mdr) Bon, je sais que t'aime pas la fin, ni celui d'après (je parle du 2) mais bon, il ne peut pas y avoir QUE des confrontation ! (non, je te dis que non !). C'est la fic que tu préfères oO ah bon ! J'aurais pas cru ! (et pis crois pas que je m'applique mieux pour elle que pour not' bébé ! C'est pas vrai du tout du tout !). J'ai fini le chapitre 3 de Destinée au fait, si tu le veux, dis le moi ;) (mais j'ai pas continué cette chèèèèèèèère séquelle mdr). Pour l'instant je bosse, après j'essaierai d'écrire un peu ;) J'espère que tu vas finir par vraiment aimer cette fic, car elle est pour toi et rien que pour toi d'abord ! (et de rien pour la dédicace, c'est la moindre des choses !). Désolée pour la longueur dérisoire, mais l'essentielle c'est ça : merci pour tout, tout, tout. Je t'adore et je suis on ne peut plus heureuse de te connaître. Gros bisous, mon petit parasite ;)

_**Ptit bou**_ : Salut ! Rah, comme ça fait plaisir une tite review de toi ! Merci beaucoup ;) En effet, Draco est très spécial, je pourrais dire, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter (dans le prochain, c'est grave ! Mdrrr). Pour Pansy et Draco, j'ai une idée, ne t'inquiète pas, et pis c'est bien une DM/HP ;) Pour ton neurone, t'en fais pas j'ai le même que toi, on est deux alors ! Merci mile fois pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'a déçue. Bisouss et à dans quinze jours !

_**Mairylulu**_ : Et bien merci beaucoup ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu. Bises, et peut-être à bientôt. Merci encore.

_**Shima-chan**_ : Oh ! Merci mile fois pour ta review ! Tu peux pas savoir comme elle m'a fait plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si c'est un beau texte, mais en tout cas ce que tu me dis me donne envie d'écrire, et ça c'est génial ! En tout cas j'essaie au maximum de décrire les sentiments comme je les ressens, et je suis contente que tu en ais cerné la signification. Draco est quelqu'un de très complexe, et j'espère pouvoir rendre ça compréhensible, et surtout crédible. merci encore, j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Tu peux me donner ton avis, ce sera un plaisir. Bizouxx

_**Lyj-chan**_ : Salut ;) Bien-sûr que je vais la remercier, en plus elle ne m'avait rien dit la méchante ! En tous cas je suis heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'ai plus. J'essaie de faire de Draco quelqu'un de complexe, de torturé. J'espère réussir. C'est vraiment la première fic que j'écris en POV, donc c'est nouveau pour moi ;) Mais j'ai très bien compris ce que tu me reprochais. Je fais passer les pensées et les sentiments de Draco avant l'action ? Et bien c'est parce que c'était le premier chapitre. Je pense que ce problème se verra moins dans le deuxième (c'est à dire celui que tu viens de lire). Mais je pense que ma fic sera toujours imprégnée par les sentiments de Draco, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi le POV. Dis-moi si tu trouves que ça a persisté dans ce chapitre deux. Merci beaucoup pour ta review très intéressante, et utile. J'espère que tu ne seras pas deçue par la suite. Bisous.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Destinée, chapitre 3**

**Origine : Harry Potter (j'ai lu pour le moment les quatre premiers tomes. Risque de spoilers.)**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)**

**Couple : futur HP/DM. C'est un POV de Draco.**

**Note : Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Le prochain est en cours d'écriture, et j'espère pouvoir le terminer pour dans quinze jours. Je ferait tout mon possible, mais c'est un peu le chapitre « charnière » de ce début de fic, et je ne veux pas le bâcler.**

**Je voulais aussi remercier cent mille fois ma nouvelle bêta officielle, ma Aki. Tanks a lot, mon parasite, pour tes corrections plus qu'utiles (dis moi ce que tu penses de ce que j'ai changé par rapport à la scène qui te faisais taaaaant rire :) ), pour ta gentillesse, pour tout. Merci de me supporter :). Cette fic est pour toi. Je t'adore ma tite moyenne.**

**Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, et particulièrement celles qui m'ont laissée une review. Elles sont très importantes pour moi.**

**En voici les réponses :**

**_Shima-chan_** : C'est vrai que l'amour de Draco et Narcissa frôle le vrai amour, mais il est en réalité un amour inconditionnel, le genre d'amour que tu n'éprouves qu'une fois dans ta vie, et que jamais tu ne retrouveras. Draco aime sa mère comme un fils, et non comme un amant, même si son amour est puissant. J'ai voulu essayé de rendre ça, sans que cet amour semble être de l'amour « amoureux », mais plutôt comme de l'amour mère-enfant très (trop ?) fort. Comme tu l'as dit si bien, leur amour est presque autodestructeur, et c'est pour cela que Draco ressent une telle rage, une telle colère et une telle envie de la venger. Parce qu'il l'aime plus que tout et qu'il ne supporte pas ce qu'on lui a fait. Pour ce qui est de Narcissa dans ce chapitre, j'ai eu peur qu'elle soit un peu trop « gnangnan », un peu trop pathétique, peut-être. Je suis donc heureuse qu'elle t'ai plu ! Pour ce qui est du rôle de Harry dans cette fic, je ne peux rien dire ;) Mais au fil de l'histoire, tu comprendras tout :) En tout cas je te remercie sincèrement pour ta review, et j'espère eu ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Bisous.

_**Ptit bou**_ : Autant te prévenir tout de suite, cette fic risque d'être une avalanche de tristesse, alors prévoie les mouchoirs je pense ! Mais nan Draco ne va pas mourir, ni Harry d'ailleurs. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ;) Pour ce qui est du smoking (oh c'te mot lol) … c'est pas mon genre voyons ! Allez bisous, et merci encore !

_**Ma bêta, parasite, tite moyenne, copine di moua et tout et tout ;pp**_ : Oui, je sais que tu préfère le chapitre trois, que tu n'aimes pas le pathétique et blablabla et blablabla… lol. Mais je suis contente (extrêmement même) que tu trouves qu'elle est bien écrite. Ça me touche beaucoup. ( et non, je ne bâcle pas mes autres fics, comment peux-tu dire ça ! C'est juste que c'est ma façon d'écrire un POV, et puis c'est le contexte de la fic. Si tu veux on écrira comme ça pour notre prochain bb). Tu n'as pas compris la force de l'amour entre Draco et sa mère. Ils sont comme deux âmes en une, comme l'ensemble d'un tout. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui demande ça. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il comprend, qu'elle sait comment il va réagir. J'espère que tu vas l'adorer, parce que ça serait triste, vu qu'elle est pour toi, c'te fic ! C'est pas grave que tu te sois énervé à propos du sujet qui fâche, ni à propos de samedi, je ne fais rien pour arranger les choses. Mais moi aussi je t'adore sincèrement, et une fille comme toi non plus, ça ne s'oublie pas, crois moi ! Pour ce qui est de l'England, je pense que c'est un peu compromis… Monde cruel ! Je te laisse ma poucinette, je te fais des énorme kisu.

_**Lyj-chan**_ : Et bien merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Tu as presque pleuré ? Je suis touchée ! Vraiment. Pour ce qui est de ce que tu me reproches (j'ai bien compris maintenant ;)), je ne sais pas de ce qui en est pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai demandé à ma bêta et elle ma dit que non. Mais ton avis sera le très bienvenu. Merci encore beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et ne va pas te rendre triste. Biz.

_**Linaewen Ilca**_ :

Chapitre 1 : Je suis heureuse que me nouvelle fic te plaise. Tu la trouves bien écrite ? Merci. Cette fic là, je l'écris avec tout ce que j'ai en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'aborde différemment des autres. Tu as raison pour le POV, je l'ai donc rajouté pour ce nouveau chapitre ;)

Chapitre 2 : Tu as raison, leur haine (ou du moins celle de Draco) va changer, elle va être différente. Je te laisse le soin de me dire ce que tu en penses ;) J'espère que ce chapitre 3 va te plaire. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Bisous et à bientôt sur msn j'espère.

_**Niphredill**_ : Tu n'as pas à excuser ! Me reviewer n'est pas une obligation, alors je dois te remercier de le faire : ). Merci beaucoup pour tous tes mots gentils, ça me touche énormément. C'est vrai que ce chapitre est triste, mais il permet de montrer le vrai visage de Draco, de ce côté fragile et ayant des failles, des faiblesses. Pour ce qui est de Lucius, le fait qu'il paye ou non est entre les mains de Draco. C'est lui qui va décider ou non de venger sa mère. Quant au « plan diabolique de Narcissa », tu ne vas pas tarder à le découvrir (pas tout de suite, mais bientôt ;) ) En tous cas merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous.

_**Dark.Setsuna**_ : Tiens, une revenante ! Lol. Oui, tu as raison, c'est du plantage de décors? Je pense que ce chapitre trois est davantage accès sur le commencement de l'histoire elle-même. Merci, mais je ne trouve pas ça si difficile que ça, le POV de Draco, au contraire. Moi je m'y sens à l'aise. Maintenant, peut-être que je ne le fais pas bien, mais en tous cas j'aime le faire. Cela sera très certainement (hum, c'est même très fortement certain ;) ) que ce sera un DracoxHarry. Draco a ses faiblesses, certes, mais en ce qui concerne Harry, c'est différent. Peut-être que ce nouveau chapitre va t'éclairer là dessus. La relation amoureuse, quant à elle, n'est pas prête de se mettre en place, désolée (tu me connais, je suis tout l'inverse de toi : je préfère l'avant couple que le pendant ;) malgré cela il y aura les deux moments dans ma fic). Oui, tu m'avais dit pour UMNP. Et je comprends aussi très bien ce que tu veux dire. Pour le moment, il est vrai que la quête de vengeance de Draco est en partie dirigée par la dernière volonté de sa mère. Cependant, seule sa propre volonté à lui va lui permettre de déchiffrer la lettre de sa mère. Et puis plus le temps va passer, et plus son envie de vengeance lui sera personnelle. Mdr Mission Impossible, vraiment ? lol. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tareview, ça me fais vraiment plaisir (mais ça, tu le sais !). Quant à moi je suis désolée pour tes chapitres d'UMNP que je n'ai pas reviewer, mais j'ai le temps de rien. Je te fais des gros bisous et bon courage pour ta rentrée. Je prendrais de tes nouvelles. Bye ma tite blonde ;)

Bonne lecture, je l'espère…

**Destinée **

_Chapitre 3_

Je me réveille en un brusque sursaut.

La sueur coule le long de mon dos, et un mal de tête me vrille les tympans, tel un troupeau de chevaux en furie.

Je me démêle de mes draps trempés, et me dirige à pas lents vers la salle de bain.

Mon reflet me renvoie l'image d'un jeune homme d'une pâleur inquiétante, au regard brillant de peur et de douleur.

Les images de mon cauchemar me reviennent brusquement en mémoire, telle une avalanche d'horreurs insoutenables.

Ma mère, le corps en sang, et lui, au-dessus d'elle, un sourire cruellement ironique peignant ses lèvres fines, fines comme les miennes. Soudain, son visage, si semblable au mien, devient _le mien_. C'est moi, moi qui me tiens au dessus du corps sans vie de ma mère, un même sourire impitoyable aux lèvres. Et je ris… je ris de sa mort, je me réjouis de sa perte…

Une sourde plainte sort de ma bouche.

Mes yeux se ferment brusquement, mais les images sont encore plus distinctes ainsi.

Je me précipite dans ma douche, tandis que les larmes débordent de mes yeux sans vie.

L'eau jaillit de la poire, brûlante.

Je sens sa chaleur sur mon corps, je sens la douleur que cela me procure, je sens le _soulagement _que cela engendre…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, prostré, sous l'eau brûlante, le regard dans le vide, des gémissements de douleur sortant de ma gorge en feu.

Mais lorsque la vapeur devient brusquement trop importante, et l'air trop irrespirable, je me rend compte que je suis sous la douche, le corps douloureux, mais également vêtu de mes habits de la veille.

Je tourne le robinet, puis me déshabille lentement.

La chaleur à réussi à traverser mes vêtements, et je sens ma peau tendue sous les brûlures qui apparaissent.

Lorsque je repasse devant la glace, c'est un regard plus déterminé que je croise, malgré la lueur de panique présente au fond des prunelles grises.

* * *

L'air frais libère mes poumons encombrés.

Après m'être habillé pour une journée de cours, je me suis rendu compte que nous étions samedi, par conséquent la seule chose prévue aujourd'hui est une visite à Pré-au-Lard.

Et j'ai bien autre chose à faire qu'une inutile ballade dans une ville insignifiante avec toute cette horde d'abrutis de Poudlard.

Je me dirige donc vers le lac, vers ma pierre plate, vers mon lieu de quiétude.

Je m'y assois.

Avec calme, je sors de ma poche les deux parchemins toujours vierges.

Je les fixe, cherchant à tout prix à faire apparaître les mots qu'ils cachent.

Je veux qu'ils apparaissent, je veux connaître ce que ma mère a trouvé.

Je le veux !

Alors pourquoi rien ne s'écrit ?

Pourquoi les pages restent blanches ?

Pourquoi !

Je le sais…

Au fond de moi, ce doute…

Ce si _minuscule_ presque _insignifiant_ doute.

Il est là, il est ancré dans mon cœur…

« Est-ce le bon choix ? »

Voilà ce qu'il me souffle.

Dois-je trahir tout ce en quoi je croyais il y a encore un jour ?

Toutes ces valeurs que je pensais miennes, pour lesquelles je croyais devoir me battre un jour ?

Dois-je vraiment _le_ trahir ?

Ce doute…

Je veux qu'il s'en aille !

Car s'il reste…

S'il reste, je vais devenir fou… fou…

Fou…

La tension en moi est trop forte

… Insoutenable…

Mon sang pulse dans mes veines fines, mon cœur bat à un rythme trop élevé.

Je ferme les yeux, respire le souffle provenant du lac.

Comme cette odeur m'enivre, une odeur de bien-être, de calme…

J'ouvre doucement les paupières et pose mon regard impassible sur l'eau calme.

Comme j'aimerai me perdre dans l'infini de ce lac emprunt de volupté, de sérénité.

Ce serait si… _facile_…

Plonger, rester au fond, ne plus bouger et partir…

Partir loin_… _

Loin de tout ça…

Je me lève et m'approche de la rive.

Du bord…

De la _fin_…

Je sens le vent qui caresse mes cheveux, la vague fragrance de liberté qui me monte à la tête.

Le vide m'attire, mon corps se balance doucement, doucement, _doucement…_

Adieu

Adieu…

Je me sens pencher en avant

Je m'en vais…

« Malfoy ! »

Le monde extérieur fait soudainement son retour en moi comme une avalanche brusque et douloureuse.

Chacun de mes muscles semblent hurler sous la crispation de mon corps.

Un étau intolérable enroule ma tête tel un serpent avide de souffrance.

Le frémissement dans mon cœur, d'habitude si _calme_, naît aujourd'hui plus douloureux que jamais, écorchant de ses grandes ailes tranchantes la peau fine et délicate de mon organe de vie.

Ma haine, plus puissante que jamais, surgit brusquement dans mon corps, brûlant mon intérieur telle une flamme invincible de colère.

Ma respiration se bloque tandis que je me retourne vers le responsable de tant sentiments houleux en moi.

Lorsque je rencontre son regard de jade flamboyant, je sens ma haine décuplée son pouvoir et sa force, et je vois son regard à _lui_ défaillir face à ce déferlement inhabituel chez moi.

Je sens sa _peur_ autant que ma _rage_.

Il essaie de reprendre le dessus, il _essaie_.

Mais la lueur, le feu ardent, qu'il lit dans mes yeux alors que je m'approche lentement vers lui ne le fait que plonger dans l'abyme de la crainte.

Il a peur de moi.

Sa respiration se fait courte.

Je peux même percevoir les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Sa frayeur est si forte qu'elle nous entoure de son aura singulière.

Elle m'étoufferait presque, si elle n'était pas si _délectable_…

Je m'arrête au contact de nos deux robes et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

« Que veux-tu, Potter ? » je chuchote contre lui, mon souffle caressant sa joue tremblante.

Je le vois déglutir, frissonner un peu plus, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens.

Je vois sa détermination, malgré cette incompréhension qui teinte ses prunelles.

Il relève la tête dans un geste de provocation :

« Je suis venu te défier ! »

Un sourire ironique effleure mes lèvres :

« Me défier, tiens donc. Et pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » fulmine-t-il « Tu oses me demander pourquoi ! Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, Malfoy ! »

Ma haine sursaute, lançant une vague électrique dans tout mon corps.

Ma main part presque toute seule, et j'ai à peine le temps de comprendre que celle-ci enserre le cou délicat de mon ennemi.

J'approche ma bouche de son oreille :

« Ne me provoque pas, Potter, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »

« Lâche-moi. » articule-t-il avec difficulté.

« Comment ? »

Ma poigne s'accentue progressivement.

« Lâche-moi, _connard_ »

Mes yeux se foncent de colère.

Je le soulève par le cou sans difficulté et le projette à un mètre de moi.

Son corps heurte brutalement le sol, et je perçois un gémissement étouffé.

Ma haine est heureuse, mais pas le moins du monde satisfaite.

J'attrape ma baguette et la pointe sur Potter.

Il se lève par la force de ma magie.

Je le jette dans les airs et le plaque brusquement contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Il se débat furieusement, sa main tente de prendre sa propre baguette dans sa poche, mais je suis plus rapide et je lie ses deux poignets par un lien magique au dessus de sa tête.

Je le rejoins.

Il me regarde férocement, je lui répond par un sourire satisfait.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Potter. Je suis de _très _mauvaise humeur, j'ai passé une nuit particulièrement _éprouvante_. Et tes enfantillages ne m'intéressent guère. »

« Qui t'oblige à te taper tout Poulard ? Plutôt que de _baiser_, tu n'as qu'à d_ormir_, tu serais d'une humeur plus… hum, je dirais… agréable ? »

J'ai soudain un haut-le-cœur.

Là, il a été beaucoup _trop_ loin.

Me dire ces choses, après ce qui c'est passé cette nuit…

Un courant glacial me parcourt, et je vois qu'il le traverse aussi.

Une fureur sans nom coule dans mes veines.

Je le hais avec une telle force…

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû, Potter »

Le visage de ma mère s'impose à mon esprit, pâle et émacié, son visage sans vie…

Un cri de rage sort de ma gorge.

Je me jette sur celui que je hais le plus au monde…

C'est _lui_…

Mon poing frappe sa joue mordorée.

La gauche, la droite, la gauche, la droite…

Je vois sa tête qui se balance avec viloence.

De gauche à droite, de gauche à droite…

Ma main change de trajectoire, va se loger dans son ventre.

Encore et encore.

Mon esprit se coupe du monde extérieur, je n'entends que mes cris de fureur, ses gémissements de douleur, le bruit de mes coups sur son corps de plus en plus faible.

Je ne sens que cette envie de sang, cette envie de _mort_.

Je ne vois que son visage, ce visage que je déteste tant…

« Je te hais ! » je hurle

Je le frappe avec violence, une violence que je ne me connaissais pas.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? POURQUOI ! »

Des larmes amères coulent sur mes joues, comme le sang coule sur les siennes.

« Elle était tout pour moi ! JE TE HAIS PERE ! »

Je sens qu'on me pousse en arrière.

Mon esprit revient un peu à la réalité.

J'entends les cris, j'entends les voix autour de moi.

Je sens les larmes sur mes joues.

Je sens la douleur dans mes mains, dans mon cœur.

Et je sens les ténèbres qui m'entourent.

Je les sens proches.

Si proches…

Trop proches…

* * *

Un bruit de murmures étouffés me réveille peu à peu, laissant au creux de mes oreilles une impression de brûlure.

Lorsque je reprends ma respiration, je sens mes poumons se tordrent, et l'air se bloquent dans ma gorge.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, mon souffle reste quant à lui coincé, je me débats alors furieusement.

J'entends un « Il s'étouffe ! » tandis que des larmes de panique coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler.

Je sens une pression sur mon thorax, et je commence alors à hoqueter.

L'air envahit petit à petit mes poumons, qui restent cependant douloureux.

Mes soubresauts d'affolement se calment également.

Et alors que ma tête rejoint l'oreiller, je distingue le plafond de l'infirmerie.

« Ça va mieux, monsieur Malfoy ? »

Je secoue mollement la tête.

Je perçois des pas se rapprocher de mon lit, et la tête de Dumbledore apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est produit ce matin, mais je compte avoir un petit entretien avec vous à ce sujet. Nous allons pour l'instant vous laisser vous reposer, jeune homme, car je pense que vous en avez bien besoin. Cependant,… »

Son regard se durcit brusquement. Son visage me paraît si sérieux, qu'il me ferait presque peur, si je n'était pas dans un état de fatigue et de lassitude aussi intense.

« … que je ne vous _vois _ou ne vous_ sente_ pas vous _approcher_ trop près de Harry Potter. J'ai mis une protection autour de son lit puisque son état de santé, tout comme le votre, nécessite sa présence dans l'infirmerie même. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, j'en serait immédiatement averti, et un sort de paralysie s'emparera de vous à la seconde près. Ai-je été assez clair ? »

J'acquiesce.

Il esquisse un léger sourire.

« Reposez-vous, reprenez des forces. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette, mais cela va passer. Vous avez besoin de repos. »

Il tourne les talons, et je l'entends quitter la pièce suivit d'un groupe de personnes dont je ne cherche même pas à connaître l'identité.

Lorsque le claquement significatif de la porte de fait entendre, je pousse un profond soupir et presse mes paupières avec force.

Cette fatigue sans nom qui court dans mes veines me donne la nausée.

Je me redresse cependant, et fait basculer mes jambes sur le côté du lit blanc.

Lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol glacé de l'infirmerie, un vertige me prend et me fait chaviré. Je me retiens aux montants du lit, et attend presque patiemment que le malaise passe.

Une fois que ma tête tourne un peu moins douloureusement, je me dirige à petits pas vers le lit, identique au mien, qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les rideaux sont à moitié tirés, et je peux donc entrapercevoir les traits de son occupant.

Son visage est couvert de toutes sortes de bandages magiques, dont la couleur varie pour chacun. Sur ces pansements, le rouge et le bleu sont les deux extrêmes, et entre celles-ci se situent d'autres couleurs intermédiaires. Ces bandages deviennent bleus lorsque la blessure est totalement guérie. Les _siens _sont tous écarlates.

visage est couvert de toutes sortes de bandages magiques, dont la couleur varie pour chacun. Sur ces pansements, le rouge et le bleu sont les deux extrêmes, et entre celles-ci se situent d'autres couleurs intermédiaires. Ces bandages deviennent bleus lorsque la blessure est totalement guérie. Les sont tous écarlates. 

Mon regard descend le long de _son _cou, bandé et rouge également. _Son_ torse, nu, se soulève difficilement, et irrégulièrement, sous les grands pansements de couleur identique à ceux de _son _visage.

Je reviens sur ce dernier.

Ses sourcils sont crispés et _ses_ lèvres, gonflées et écorchées, se tordent en une moue de souffrance.

sourcils sont crispés et lèvres, gonflées et écorchées, se tordent en une moue de souffrance. 

Et je la sens, cette souffrance.

Je sens à un endroit de moi qu'_il_ souffre, qu'il se bat contre cette douleur présente dans _son_ corps.

Et pour une fois je sais que ma haine n'est pas contente de cela.

Habituellement _lui_ faire du mal la rend heureuse et pleinement satisfaite.

Mais cette fois si, je sens que ça ne lui plait pas.

Ses battement en moi sont trop raides.

Trop _douloureux_.

Ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout.

J'en prend brusquement conscience.

D'ordinaire, lorsque _lui_ et _moi_ nous nous battons, nous sommes à armes égales.

Aucun de nous ne dépasse l'autre au départ, et ce n'est qu'après que le plus fort prend la situation en sa faveur.

Là, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, j'ai triché.

Je n'ai pas respecté les règles.

Je me suis battu tout seul, sans lui laisser la possibilité de se défendre ni de riposter.

Et je me suis battu non pas contre sa haine à _lui_, mais contre la mienne.

Et contre cette haine brûlante que j'éprouve pour mon père.

Un sentiment presque inconnu se faufile de mon esprit à tout mon corps.

J'ai _honte_.

Honte de _l_'avoir pratiquement battu à mort sans _raison_.

De m'être défoulé sur _lui_, de _lui_ avoir fait subir ma rage violente et destructrice, alors qu'_il_ n'y était pour rien.

J'ai honte, vraiment honte de moi.

Je tends la main vers _son_ visage bandé, mais mon geste s'arrête net lorsque les paroles de Dumbledore me reviennent.

Je ne baisse cependant pas la main, et chuchote :

« Excuse-moi, Potter. Je te hais, et Merlin sait à quel point, mais je ne voulais pas _ça_ »

Mon bras redescend le long de mon corps.

« Je ne le voulais vraiment pas… »

Mon murmure se perd entre mes lèvres.

Je le regarde avec un mélange de honte, de colère, et de haine, mais une haine différente.

Puis je rejoins mon lit, lentement.

Mes yeux, brûlant de fatigue, se ferment tous seuls.

Je tends cependant la main vers ma cape, soigneusement pliée près de moi.

Je glisse mes doigts dans ma poche intérieure et en sors les parchemins.

Je les déplie, et même ce geste me semble lourd et pénible.

Je jette un coup d'œil teinté d'indifférence aux minces feuillets.

Et là, peu à peu, des mots de forment, les uns après les autres, et remplissent en quelques secondes les parchemins jusqu'à présent vierges de toutes lettres.

_Asuivre _

( Septembre 2005)

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Votre avis est le bienvenu.

Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt.

Bisous à toutes et tous.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Destinée, chapitre 4**

**Origine : Harry Potter (j'ai lu pour le moment les quatre premiers tomes. Risque de spoilers.)**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers n'appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)**

**Couple : futur HP/DM. C'est un POV de Draco.**

**Note : Excusez-moi pour le retard, je suis vraiment désolée. J'avoue qu'en plus d'un manque de temps certain, j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre… Mais voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Cette fic est encore, et jusqu'à la fin, pour ma tite chérie. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, et puis je m'en fiche des autres, du moment que toi tu l'aimes c'est le principal. Merci pour tes corrections, pour tes commentaires, merci pour tout. Je t'adore, ne l'oublie pas, ok ?**

**Un merci particulier pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviewx, mais également pour ceux qui me lisent…**

**RAR :**

**_Shima-chan_** : Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'ai plu. Je m'excuse pour ce retard de publication, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Le problème de Draco, c'est qu'il est très extrême, dans tous ses sentiments, que ce soit la colère, la tristesse, la haine, l'amour… Donc ses réactions sont également extrêmes. Et ses sentiments pour Harry évoluent lentement… J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et qu'il répondra un peu à tes questions. Merci beaucoup. Bisous.

_**Lyj-chan**_ : Je crois que ta review a été coupée :) Mais merci tout de même, je suis on ne peut plus heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre, que tu l'ai trouvé poétique, et même lyrique ! C'est trop pour moi ! Merci beaucoup, sincèrement. J'espère que ce chapitre quatre ne va pas te décevoir. Merci infiniment. Bizouxx

**_Pti bou_** : Faut pas pleurer ! C'est qu'un tout petit peu triste ! En tout cas tu as raisons, les sentiments de Draco pour Harry commencent à changer, légèrement. Pour l'instant ce n'est rien, mais c'est déjà beaucoup ;) Pour ce qui est de leur folle nuit de sexe, comme tu le proposes, ça arrive, mais tout de suite non plus, désolée ;pp Je ne pense pas que les mouchoir soient utiles pour ce chapitre, m'enfin, prends-les au cas où, sait-on jamais ;) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Marion l'a bien aimé ! RDV pour 'Sentiments Cachés' ;). Biseeeess.

_**Aki**_ : Coucou ma chérie que moi aussi j'adore du fond du cœur :). Mais c'est quoi cette review ! Tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ! Looool (je dis ça mais j'adore ça ! lol). Alors… Je suis contente, je dirais même ravie, que cette fic te plaise. C'est la tienne quand même ! Ai-je réussi à te la faire aimer, finalement ? Hum, je dois avouer qu'un Draco schizo me plait assez lol, mais je trouve qu'il se calme un peu dans ce chapitre quatre… (va falloir que je reprenne du poil de la bête, ça ne va plus du tout ça !). La douche, y'a rien de mieux ! Tu peux pleurer et tout à fais faire passer ça pour de l'eau, et puis tu règles la température… bref, la douche, c'est le top du top ! (et puis notre intérêt à nous, lectrices, c'est de pouvoir l'imaginer nu… alors avec un vieux pyjama vert avec des nounours bleus, c'est moyen viril et pas du tout bavant… lol). Draco (j'avais marqué Duo mdrr) est obligée d'être mature, vu tout ce qui lui arrive. Sinon il ne pourra pas assumer, et deviendrait complètement fou. C'est sa maturité qui le sauve. Je perds du dark dans le quatre, non ? Oui, Draco et Harry se haïssent, et pour encore trèèèès longtemps (si si, je t'assure). Cependant cette haine va changer, progressivement, va prendre d'autres formes… Merci MILLE FOIS pour ta review que j'adore ! J'en veux encore ! lol. Et je suis comblée que cette fic te plaise. Pour moi, c'est le plus important. Merci aussi pour ta bêta, pour TOUT. Je t'adore un max, et j'espère qu'on va se voir bientôt… ça serait bien quand même, non ? Et puis j'espère que notre bébé va marcher… Je croise les doigts ! Je t'embrasse fort, tu me manques. Bye ma tite moyenne rien qu'à moua !

_**Niphredill**_ : Salut :) Merci pour ta review, qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et que mon Draco boule de nerfs 'j'en veux à tout le monde' aussi ;) Et tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Oui, tu as raison, si les mots apparaissent c'est que Draco a choisit son camp, pour ses propres raisons, certes, mais au fond de lui, il l'a fait. Je te remercie pour tes compliments et tes encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas, et qu'elle répondra à tes questions, du moins en partie. Merci encore. Bisous.

**Destinée**

_Chapitre 4_

Mes jambes se croisent et se décroisent.

Assis à son bureau, Dumbledore me fixe derrière ses ridicules lunettes en demi-lune.

Cela fait dix bonnes minutes que je suis ici, et qu'il me regarde sans rien dire.

Et je sens encore dans mes muscles la raideur due à mon affrontement de ce matin. J'ai envie de m'étendre sur mon lit. De tenter d'oublier ces deux derniers jours de malheur.

De cauchemar.

Je veux oublier la déchirure éprouvée par la mort de ma mère.

Je veux oublier la traîtrise de mon père.

Je veux oublier ces deux parchemins encore vierges de ma lecture, mais non de mots depuis cette nuit.

Je veux oublier Potter et ma violence.

Potter et cette douleur au fond de lui.

De son cœur.

La même douleur que la mienne.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Sa voix me fait brusquement lever la tête.

Ses yeux, imperturbables, me sondent et font naître en moi un sentiment de profond malaise.

Je me contente d'acquiescer.

Il se met à soupirer.

« Que s'est-il passé avec votre camarade Harry Potter ? Vous lui avez considérablement fait du mal. J'aimerai que vous me parliez de ce qui s'est passé.

J'aimerai _comprendre_ votre excès de violence. »

« Je… »

Le malaise en moi s'intensifie.

Je déglutie péniblement, tandis que la honte m'étreint le cœur.

« Potter est venu me voir pour me défier et… il m'a provoqué, il a parlé de _choses_ qui m'ont fait pensé à…enfin, il m'a provoqué et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Je… je ne voulais pas, vraiment pas…

Je sens que je m'emmêle alors je me tais.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains tremblantes, trop honteux pour regarder le directeur en face.

« Bon » répondit-il « Et que vous a-t-il dit ? »

Mon cœur se sert et mon corps se raidit.

Je ne veux pas en parler.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? Veuillez répondre à ma question s'il vous plait. »

Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas ne rien dire.

« Il m'a parlé de ce que pour lui j'avais fait cette nuit. » je réponds avec brusquerie, mon regard furibond plongé dans le sien.

Celui-ci, pourtant placide depuis le début, se fait alors plus doux à l'évocation de mes paroles.

« Je comprends. Mais cela n'excuse pas votre comportement inadmissible. J'exige donc vos excuses. »

Deux coups brefs sont frappés à la porte.

« Oui, entrez. »

Je sais qui c'est.

Le battement d'aile est là. En moi.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer Harry Potter.

« Monsieur » dit-il en s'inclinant devant Dumbledore.

Puis son regard se pose sur moi.

Plein de haine.

Glacé.

Acéré.

Sa colère, sa rage, n'a jamais été aussi forte, aussi étouffante.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry ? » demande le directeur, feignant de ne pas s'apercevoir de l'échange qui nous lie.

Potter me transperce une nouvelle fois du regard, et repose son attention sur Dumbledore.

« Mieux, j'ai juste quelques courbatures, et une légère douleur au niveau des côtes. »

Plus il parle et plus ses mains tremblent.

Plus sa rage se gorge de haine.

Je le regarde.

Peut-être avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Je regarde ses traits tendus par la fatigue, sa peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire ses mains, ses mains frustrantes de colère, son corps arqué par la haine.

Je vois Harry Potter comme je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Je le vois faible, mais fort et puissant à la fois.

Je vois concrètement toute cette haine qu'il porte en lui, contre le monde, contre les gens qui le traquent, contre ces faux-semblants qui l'entourent tout entier, contre ses hypocrisies malsaines, contre moi.

Il me hait tellement, plus que je ne le pensais.

Bien plus.

Et bien plus que moi je le hais.

Cette prise de conscience me remplit d'un grand froid. Un froid mordant, glacial.

Ma haine devient panique, et s'affole au creux de mon âme.

Potter sent mon regard sur lui…

_Et je sens qu'il le sent…_

… et tourne lentement sa tête vers moi.

Nos yeux se lient, tout déboule et nous percute.

Tout n'est que violence et rage.

C'est trop fort pour moi.

_Trop insupportable…_

Alors je baisse les yeux.

_Haineux_

Je me détache de lui, de cette haine entre nous.

_De cette attraction malsaine et violente_

Je sens qu'il est à la fois fier et étonné.

Il sent que je suis plein de honte, de larmes et de colère.

Le soupir de Dumbledore me fait revenir à la véritable situation.

_Me fait quitter cet état nébuleux_

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous vouliez dire quelque chose à Monsieur Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce gouffre béant en moi prend d'un seul coup des proportions démesurées et m'aspire tout entier.

Je respire. L'air se coince dans ma gorge douloureuse.

« Je m'excuse Potter. »

Un silence pesant suit mon intervention.

Je lève doucement les yeux vers Dumbledore.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Le directeur secoue la tête.

« Oui, bien-sûr. Je vais parler de cette histoire avec Harry maintenant. Vous, reposez-vous un peu, pour être d'aplomb pour les cours de demain. »

Je me lève en tremblant.

Le regard baissé sur le sol de bois, je murmure un « merci, au revoir » et quitte la pièce.

Épuisé.

Vidé de tout.

* * *

Je ne vais pas tout de suite dans ma chambre.

Mon esprit étouffe.

_Mon cœur étouffe_

J'ai besoin d'air car je me sens mal…

Le froid mordant de ce matin de novembre annihile ma douleur, glace mon cœur.

Je reste ainsi.

Sans mouvement, dans cet air hivernal, les poumons brûlant, les mains douloureuses.

Personne ne viendra me chercher.

Personne ne le rejoindra pour me sommer de rentrer et me dire que je risque de tomber malade.

Personne…

Alors peut-être que… si jamais je tombe malade je… oui, c'est peut-être la solution adéquate.

De cette façon, je pourrais partir…

Loin…

Je sursaute soudain.

Des bruits de pas derrière moi, vers moi.

Puis le silence.

Le frémissement dans mon corps.

Une voix.

« Tu devrais rentrer, Malfoy. C'est pas en attrapant la crève que tu seras moins con. »

Lui.

Encore.

Toujours.

Pourquoi ?

Ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille ?

Je ferme les yeux. Très fort.

Respire.

Il est derrière moi.

Si près…

Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

Synonyme de vie.

Nous sommes si différents…

Il respire la vie, j'empeste la mort.

Je suis un cadavre qui marche. Je cherche la mort et n'aime qu'elle.

Lui se bat pour vivre. Pour exister.

Pas moi.

« Vas te faire foutre, Potter. Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes conseils, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. Alors dégage et fiche moi en paix. »

Je suis fatigué.

Et sa présence ne la fait qu'empirer.

Je l'entends soupirer doucement.

Je le _sens_ s'approcher de moi.

Et…

Et je sens ses mains sur mes épaules.

Qui frissonnent d'une colère contenue.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grands.

Que fait-il !

Je… je ne comprends pas…

Cette douceur.

Que je sens au fond de lui.

Qui se mêle à sa haine.

Je…

« Retourne-toi. »

Ordre sec, mais non haineux.

Je suis fatigué, alors je lui obéis.

Je lui fais face.

Mon regard évite le sien sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Je me force.

Je rassemble le peu de force qu'il me reste.

Et quand mon regard croise enfin le sien…

Je…

Je le hais…

Je le fixe, je m'accroche à ses yeux, tel un naufragé à ce morceau de bois qui lui permet de rester à la surface.

Et son regard si doux soit-il, finit par fuir le mien.

Ses mains me lâchent doucement.

Il s'éloigne de moi.

J'ai froid.

Je le vois baisser la tête, remuer les lèvres sans pour autant que le moindre son en sorte.

Puis…

« Je suis désolé, Malfoy. »

Quelque chose se bloque en moi. Ou s'effondre.

« Quoi ! Je ne comprends pas. »

Son regard se relève, timide.

Il reprend :

« Pour hier, je m'excuse. Dumbledore vient de m'apprendre pour ta mère et… Enfin, moi je suis venu t'emmerder et j'ai été con. Cela ne pardonne pas tes coups, mais pour ce qui est de ma connerie, je m'excuse. »

Il me regarde doucement.

Ses yeux de jade brillent d'une légère lueur d'émotion. Ou de larmes. Je ne sais pas.

Je sens de nouveau cette chaleur à l'intérieur de moi, légère mais présente.

« Et je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Se voix est presque inaudible.

Et ses mots résonnent en moi, s'entrechoquent douloureusement.

Il a raison, il sait.

Parfaitement.

Je le _sens_.

Sa douleur est la même que moi.

Aussi incisive.

La même.

Identique.

Peut-être…

Peut-être que nous sommes pas si différent.

Si opposés…

Je sens mon cœur qui se crispe,

Je sens ma haine qui s'affole.

J'ai peur.

Je le pousse brusquement et je m'échappe.

Je fuis.

Je cours presque, pour m'éloigner de lui.

De ses yeux, de sa chaleur.

De ce pincement au creux de mon cœur.

De ma faiblesse.

Je m'enfuis.

Loin de lui.

Potter…

* * *

Je lève la tête et pose mon regard sur le feu orangé qui crépite paresseusement dans l'âtre.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes doigts froissent les parchemins avec violence.

Je perçois les battements de mon cœur.

Sourds.

Accélérés par cette peur indicible, cette profonde incertitude teintée d'appréhension…

Je me demande simplement pourquoi moi.

Pourquoi moi et pas un autre.

Est-ce la vérité ?

Est-ce certain ?

N'est-ce pas qu'une affabulation de ma mère pour entretenir en moi cette haine envers Père, et la prolonger dans l'avenir ?

N'est-ce pas qu'une ruse de plus, une ruse aveuglée par l'amour certes, mais une ruse tout de même ?

Ne suis-je pas qu'un pantin, encore et toujours ?

Tout cela reste obscur.

Cependant…

Cependant si ma mère dit vrai, si cette lettre dit vrai alors…

Alors le pouvoir que je possède est immense.

Inimaginable.

Seulement suis-je capable d'assumer ça ?

Suis-je capable de porter de ce poids jusqu'au bout ?

De me battre, de risquer ma vie et de trouver…

De trouver…

Un petit rire ironique quitte mes lèvres amères.

Si tout le monde savait !

Si tout ces gens autour de moi, dehors… si mon père savait !

Quelle belle surprise.

Draco Malfoy, jeune homme détesté, fils de Lucius Malfoy, mangemort.

Oh oui, quelle belle surprise.

Une délectable surprise.

Je sais que je tiens dans mes mains l'arme qui anéantirait mon père.

Et je revois _son_ visage avant la fin…

_Avant la mort…_

Je me redresse de mon fauteuil.

Ma décision est prise.

Je n'ai rien à perdre, car la mort ne me fait pas peur.

Si ma mère a raison, mon père ne sera plus dans quelque temps qu'un cadavre fétide et fumant, grâce à moi.

Je me vengerai, je la vengerai, je nous vengerai de sa violence, de sa cruauté.

Je sauverai l'âme de ma mère.

Même si je dois en mourir.

Même si je dois découvrir certains aspects de mon moi profond qui ne me plaise pas.

Rien d'autre ne compte que la vengeance.

Je la sens courir dans mes veines, insidieusement perverse, méchamment avide.

Un torrent de lave en fusion, un déchaînement de haine.

Une haine qui souhaite la mort à tout prix.

Sans aucune autre porte de sortie.

Il mourra.

Je le tuerai de mes mains.

Et il paiera.

Pour tout ce mal.

Mes yeux se posent sur les parchemins, sur des bribes de la lettre de ma mère.

_« …Je connais le moyen de détruire Voldemort et ses disciples. Et ce moyen c'est toi. Toi, et toi seul, peut-être sûr de posséder ce pouvoir. Il est ancré en toi, il suffit juste que tu trouves la clef qui te mènera à celui-ci…Cette quête sera dure, mais elle est obligatoire…Tu dois la trouver, c'est elle qui te permettra d'atteindre ta force. Votre force. Ton âme sœur est la clef…N'importe qui, n'importe où, mais une seule personne… Elle fait partie de toi, même si tu ne le sais pas…Aide-toi de cette potion… Cherche-la, trouve-la, suis ton cœur… Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, je crois en toi… Ton âme sœur… Ton âme sœur… »_

Mon âme sœur…

Je dois trouver mon âme sœur.

Et grâce à elle, je serais invincible.

Et je le tuerai.

Je le tuerai…

_A suivre…_

J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'en serai plus que ravie.

Merci de m'avoir lu, à la prochaine…

Daiya


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Destinée, chapitre 5**

**Origine : Harry Potter (j'ai lu pour le moment les quatre premiers tomes. Risque de spoilers.). Et j'ai pas encore vu le film… Tout le monde me dit qu'il est génial mais j'ai pas le temps… C'est pas juste !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)**

**Couple : futur HP/DM. C'est un POV de Draco.**

**Note : Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour le retard… Je fais ce que je peux, je vous promets !**

**Cette fic est encore, et jusqu'à la fin, pour ma 'rion. J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire, et que sans ta bêta il sera tout de même bien!**

**Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent vraiment. Merci du fond du cœur.**

**Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire des RAR (sinon je ne publie ce chapitre que dans au minimum deux semaines…).**

Un énorme merci à **Aki no Sabaku **(je t'adore ma chérie, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Et dis-moi ce que tu en penses après :)),** Lyj-chan** (je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic, et j'espère que ça va continuer), **Ptit Bou **(normalement pas besoin de mouchoir non plus ;) j'espère que tuvas aimer...), **Slydawn**(merci pour ton compliment, ça me touche vraiment), **Shima-chan **(tu cernestrès bien ma fic, j'en ai presque peur lol. J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir...), **Anlidre **(merci, voici la suite), **Noeru **(merci beaucoup, voica la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire),**Puriel **(kikou soeurette ! Alors, ce chapitre ? Dis moi ce que tu en penses...), **Ginny11 **(ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'arrêterai pas ! Et il y aura belle et bien une romance entre Harry et Draco... merci), **Gin** (je les trouve dans ma tite tête lol. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre), **Isotope** (merci beaucoup pour tes compliments.Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira), **Lilou **(merci mille fois pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre 5...), **Lightofmoon **(merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va te plaire), **Babyblue **(ton compliment m'a touché. Merci beaucoup. Dis moi si ce nouveau chapitre te plait...), **Sissicho **(lol j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review:) Merci, et bonne lecture.)

Voilà ! Je m'excuse encore...

Bonne lecture, je l'espère.

**_Destinée_**

Chapitre 5 :

Quelques fois vous avez l'impression, quand vous vous réveillez le matin, que la vie n'est pas du tout la même que le jour précédent.

Le ciel à changer de couleur, l'air de température.

Vous sentez en vous comme une sorte de vide dévoreur qui a aspiré toutes vos angoisses et vos pensées néfastes.

Je me sens ainsi ce matin.

La froid mordant du dimanche a laissé place à une journée pluvieuse et douce, une journée de début d'automne.

Et mon vide intérieur m'a débarrassé de cette peur innommable qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis la mort de ma mère.

Je me sens non pas bien, non pas vivant, mais je sens que je suis là.

Je sens que mon esprit est au diapason avec mon corps.

Et cette flamme en moi, cette flamme que ces évènements récents ont fait naître, elle est plus brûlante, plus avide que jamais.

Cette flamme de haine, de véritable haine, me ronge délicieusement, me pousse à avancer.

Elle est ma voie.

Ma nouvelle voie.

Et je ne suivrai qu'elle.

Lorsque je pénètre dans la Grande Salle se matin, je perçois les regards sur moi.

Ma superbe revient.

Mon mépris, mon insolence.

Je sens que mes forces reviennent, que mon moi revient.

Mais je ne suis plus le même.

Je ne serais plus jamais le même.

Je serai plus cruel encore, plus méprisant, plus insolent.

Je serai détestable, haïssable.

Mais je serai fort, et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

Personne.

« Draco ? »

Une sorte de tendre agacement me prend tandis que je me tourne vers la voix.

« Parkinson ? »

Ses yeux furibonds se posent sur moi, et malgré son mépris, je sais pertinemment qu'il est feint puisque je perçois derrière cette façade une inquiétude réelle.

Je sens son amour.

Il me réchauffe le cœur.

Un peu.

Intérieurement, je souris.

Et si Parkinson était mon âme sœur ?

Ma jeune promise m'adresse une grimace ironique.

« Rien. J'espère juste que tu seras d'humeur plus clémente cette semaine. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ton insolence de pseudo-prince. »

Un sourire doucement moqueur effleure mes lèvres.

« Mais ma chère, aurais-tu passé un mauvais week-end ? »

Elle accroche mon regard.

Sa main effleure la mienne.

« Assez, oui »

Elle se détourne, faisant voler ses lourds cheveux bruns.

Je sais que c'est sa manière elle de me réconforter.

Et, en ce moment précis, je ne l'ai jamais autant appréciée.

« Parkinson ! »

Elle s'arrête à mon interpellation.

Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air dégagé.

« Oui ? »

« On se voit cette après-midi. Près du saule-cogneur. A 16 heures. »

Ses sourcils froncent, ses yeux s'assombrissent.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Malfoy. »

« Fais comme tu le souhaite, Parkinson. »

Je m'assois sur ma chaise, satisfait.

Je sais qu'elle viendra.

Je la connais mieux qu'elle ne le pense.

Tout en me servant un thé aromatisé à la citrouille des bois, je me dis que cette journée risque d'être intéressante.

_Très intéressante._

* * *

Ce temps pluvieux me remplit d'une certaine quiétude.

Et c'est dans cet esprit que je me dirige vers la sortie du château.

Il est 16 heures.

Parkinson est déjà là.

_Cela ne m'étonne pas…_

Elle se retourne au bruit de mes pas.

« Ah, tu es là. » me dit-elle tout simplement.

Je lui réponds par léger hochement de tête.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et lui attrape le coude.

« Allons marcher. »

Nous partons côte à côte, d'un pas tranquille, vers le parc.

Je perçois sa chaleur à travers sa robe, et je me sens bien.

Apaisé.

Sans aucune parole, nous nous arrêtons sous un grand chêne.

Toujours l'un près de l'autre.

Sa tiédeur contre moi.

« J'ai un service à te demander. »

Elle me regarde, de la déception au creux des yeux.

« Je comprends » dit-elle calmement « C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandée que l'on se voit. »

Je soupire.

Ma main se pose sur sa joue.

Douce et délicate.

« Oui et non. Il est vrai que j'avais quelque chose à te demander. »

Mes épaules se haussent avec nonchalance.

« Mais je pense également qu'il est temps que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. »

Elle secoue la tête.

Je me sens brusquement attirée par la profondeur de ses yeux sombres, par sa bouche rose et terriblement sensuelle.

Mon visage s'approche du sien, son regard se fonce, ses lèvres s'ouvrent légèrement.

Je les attrape avec douceur, les sucent doucement.

La chaleur de son corps me gagne doucement.

Un petit gémissement sort de sa gorge et naît dans ma bouche.

Mon baiser s'intensifie, ma langue entoure la sienne avec délicatesse.

Pas de passion, juste une moiteur agréable.

Mes yeux continuent de fixer ses paupières closes.

Sa peau frémit sous mes doigts.

Je me sens bien, vraiment bien.

Puis je lâche brusquement ses lèvres douces.

Et me retourne.

J'ai senti quelque chose

_Là_

En moi

Et je le vois.

Lui, toujours où je ne m'y attend pas.

Lui, qui me fait ressentir toute ses _choses_ néfastes et contradictoires

Lui qui passe son regard du visage échevelé de ma promise au mien.

Lui qui plonge son regard, si ironique et si troublant dans le mien.

Lui qui s'approche et s'arrête à quelques pas de nous.

_Lui._

« Que veux-tu, Potter ? »

« Moi ? Rien du tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, continuez donc vos _occupations_. Je ne fais que passer. »

Puis il nous dépasse, et sa chaleur, _si forte_, se propage dans tout mon corps à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Potter, attends ! »

Il ne se retourne pas, il ne prend même pas la peine de s'arrêter.

Je le suis, m'éloigne de Parkinson, me rapproche de _lui_.

Je lui attrape violemment le bras.

_J'ai l'impression de me brûler_.

Je le relâche tout de suite.

Il me fait face et me regarde railleusement.

« Que me veux-tu, Malfoy. »

Je respire.

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

« Que tu me laisses tranquille. »

Son sourcil se redresse d'une façon qui me rappelle la mienne.

« Que je te laisse tranquille ? Mais c'est **toi** qui me parle, là. »

Il a foutrement raison.

Ma haine monte d'un cran.

« Je fais référence à hier. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je ne veux rien de toi. Je veux que tu fasses comme si je n'existais pas. »

Sa haine à lui devient d'un seul coup si forte qu'elle m'étouffe.

« T'es vraiment un parfait connard Malfoy, tu ne mérite même pas que l'on s'intéresse un minimum à toi. Tu te contentes de te complaire dans ta connerie. Eh bien restes-y. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te montrerai plus **aucun** signe d'intérêt. »

Il me fixe avec rage, brûlant mes yeux, mon corps…

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il se dirige vers l'entrée de l'école.

La démarche saccadée par la colère.

Je me mets à trembler légèrement.

Le froid glacial me transperce durement.

_J'ai besoin de sa chaleur…_

_J'en ai besoin…_

_Pourquoi ?_

Je secoue la tête, alors qu'une douleur me ronge de l'intérieur.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Douce et inquiète.

« Draco, il y a un problème ? »

« Aucun. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Je me dégage de son étreinte, et marche sur les pas de mon ennemi.

_Dans l'espoir, dérisoire, d'attraper sa chaleur…_

_**A suivre…**_

**Je suis sûre que vous me haïssez… premièrement pour la taille du chapitre (qui est ridicule), et deuxièmement pour l'intrigue…**

**Pardonnez-moi ! lol**

**Je tenais absolument à publier ce nouveau chapitre…(Et puis je vous promets que tout ce qui se passe est nécessaire)**

**Donnez-moi votre avis (même si il est mauvais lol)**

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**

**Daiya**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Destinée, chapitre 6**

**Origine : Harry Potter (J'ai fini le 5 ! Je commence le 6 ! Et j'ai vu le film ! OUAIS !)**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)**

**Couple : futur HP/DM. C'est un POV de Draco.**

**Note : Je me fais pardonner en vous offrant un chapitre qui fait plu du double de celui de la dernière fois. C'est pour Noël lol. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. En tout cas il s'y passe beaucoup de choses lol.**

** Je vous remercie pour tous vos petits mots, je suis sincèrement heureuse que ma fic vous plaise. Et grâce à vous je prends réellement du plaisir à l'écrire.**

** Je crois que l'on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews sur le chapitre, donc pour celles qui ne sont pas anonymes j'ai répondu par le nouveau système de ffnet (c'est à dire par mail.). Un énorme merci à _Lightofmoon, Shima-chan, Swendaii, Niphredill, Ptit Bou, Aki, Lyj-chan, Cess _et_ Puriel._**

** Un énorme merci également à _Lilou_ et _Gin_, à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas faire de RAR. Laissez-moi vos adresses s'il vous plait, que je puisse vous répondre.**

**Cette fic est encore dédiée à ma méchante bêta. Je sais que tu aimes ce chapitre, et j'en suis méga trop ravie ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas lol. En tout cas je te déteste, car tu es d'une cruauté sans nom avec moi. Et je me demande si je vais venir à la patinoire… (remarque je pourrais te faire tomber pour me venger… hum oui, pas mal comme idée !). Bisous quand même sale mioche.**

**_--Destinée--_**

_Chapitre 6_

Avec un fracas volontaire, je pose mes livres sur la longue table de chêne.

A l'extrémité de cette même table, l'unique occupant lève brusquement la tête.

Ses yeux se plissent.

Les miens aussi.

Je tire la chaise et m'installe, mon regard toujours ancré au sien.

Il fronce un sourcil, et voir une nouvelle fois ce geste sur lui me laisse une drôle s'impression.

« Un problème, Potter ? » je lui demande, tandis que je sens déjà le bout de mes doigts s'imprégner de sa chaleur.

Il fait un rapide tour visuel de la bibliothèque, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur les tables vides, puis accroche de nouveau son regard au mien.

« J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu décides de t'asseoir **ici**, alors que la bibliothèque est pratiquement vide ? »

« Parce que je suis plus près du rayon potion. Je te dérange peut-être ? » je réponds avec une moue ironique significative.

Il soupire d'agacement.

« Bien-sûr que tu me déranges ! Je vais essayer de faire comme si tu n'existais pas même si ton aura malsaine commence déjà à m'étouffer. »

Je souris doucement tout en éparpillant des différents livres autour de moi.

« Je croyais que cela ne t'étais pas bien difficile… » je dis tout bas.

Je le vois relever la tête, ses cheveux en désordre retombant en mèches éparses sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, Malfoy ? » me demande-t-il suspicieusement.

Posant mes mains à plats sur le meuble de chêne, je répète, en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque mot :

« Je croyais t'avoir entendu me dire, un jour, que ce n'étais pas bien difficile pour toi de faire comme si je n'existais pas. »

Je soutiens son regard, maintenant étonné, mais je regrette déjà d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

Au creux de mon corps, je sens ce drôle de tiraillement douloureux.

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, son regard se faisant songeur.

Puis, agrippant mes yeux, si fort que je sens ce mal en moi devenir aigu, il me répond, un peu hésitant :

« Ouais. C'est exactement ce que je pense. »

Un léger sourire effleure mes lèvres.

Le chatouillement ailé fait subitement son apparition en moi.

« Tant mieux. »

Ma voix est calme, peut-être un peu trop.

Il baisse alors les yeux en soupirant doucement et reporte son attention sur son livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

Moi je continue à le regarder jusqu'à ce que le mal en moi devienne insupportable.

Lorsque je me décide à ouvrir le premier livre, seul ma haine frissonne légèrement.

Mes doigts, brûlants, tournent les pages à la recherche de ce que je recherche.

Je me sens douloureusement bien.

Et j'ai chaud.

* * *

Les derniers occupants s'affairent autour de moi.

Suçotant machinalement ma plume, je relis avec application les quelques lignes que je viens de rédiger.

Puis, reportant mon attention sur l'image du manuscrit, j'observe avec attention les éléments qui, un à un, rejoignent le chaudron.

« Il est l'heure de partir, jeune homme. » résonne une voix derrière moi.

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

Quelque chose m'ennuie.

La potion, au premier abord, semble simple.

Cependant, la complexité réside dans l'association des différents composants, tous plus délicats les uns que les autres. Je referme le livre avec une certaine impatience.

Je le laisse avec regret sur la table.

J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir l'emprunter, mais c'est malheureusement impossible.

L'esprit toujours ailleurs, je quitte la bibliothèque.

Cette histoire d'âme sœur va être plus difficile à élucider que je ne le pensais.

« Draco ? »

Je sursaute légèrement et me retourne.

Depuis quand m'appelle-t-elle par mon prénom ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Ma voix claque comme un fouet.

Elle relève la tête.

« Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est _vu_ tu ne m'as pas reparlé et… »

Je la regarde.

« Écoute, Parkinson, je n'ai pas le temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles. J'ai mieux à faire. Et tu m'excuseras, mais parler avec toi ne fait pas partie de mes priorités. »

« Partie de tes priorités ! Tu te fous de moi, Malfoy ! C'est toi qui est venu me voir pour qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Et ça ne semblait pas te déplaire, l'autre jour ! Il a suffit que Potter arrive, et te voilà redevenu un parfait connard. C'est lui qui te fait cet effet ! »

Je sens la douleur revenir, comme un poids nauséeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! » je crache « Potter n'a rien à voir là dedans. »

« Alors c'est quoi ton problème, hein ? »

Elle m'exaspère tellement…

« Mon problème ? Mon problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te parler, et je n'ai pas d'autre explication à te donner. »

Je vois ses yeux trembler légèrement.

« Je… »

Elle passe une main dans ses longs cheveux et me regarde de nouveau.

« Quand tu seras de meilleure humeur, on en reparlera, ok ? »

Elle me lance un regard déterminé et s'éloigne à grand pas.

Malgré l'agacement que j'éprouve à son sujet, je suis fier de sa volonté de fer.

Cependant ses enfantillages ne m'intéressent guère à cette heure-ci.

Je m'accroupis au sol et effleure le parquet glacé.

Gardant au creux de la paume l'intérêt de ce geste insolite, je me relève et rejoins ma chambre.

* * *

Les autres quittent peu à peu la salle tandis que je range mes affaires avec une lenteur exagérée.

Rogue est dans sa remise, et je dois attendre que la salle soit entièrement vide pour pouvoir l'y rejoindre.

Je ne dois pas me permettre de faire échouer mon plan.

Cependant, malgré le fait que personne ne semble m'entourer, je sais que je ne suis pas seul.

Mes cheveux se hérissent légèrement sur mon cou et le frisson ailé est là, en moi.

Il me regarde, et son regard, qui me brûle, est scrutateur.

Je le sens.

Je perçois ses pas derrière moi, je l'entends se rapprocher.

Lentement.

J'ai chaud.

La chaleur se diffuse dans mon corps à une vitesse incroyable.

Elle est si forte qu'elle monte jusqu'à mes yeux.

Ils me piquent douloureusement, et je sens une larme glisser sur ma joue.

Un peu honteux, un peu perdu, et surtout très en colère contre moi même et ce florilège d'émotions particulièrement incompréhensible, j'attrape mon sac et m'avance de trois pas.

La chaleur se fait plus douce, moins étouffante, mais elle est toujours là.

Et je ne comprends pas.

Je distingue un petit rire sarcastique dans mon dos, et je me retourne violemment.

_Il _me regarde, les bras croisés, dégageant une impression de suffisance inhabituelle qui pourtant lui semble naturelle.

« Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta vue, Potter ? »

Ses yeux se teintent d'ironie haineuse tandis qu'il comble la distance entre nous.

Je sens mon souffle se couper par l'arrivée trop conséquente de cette chaleur étouffante et insoutenable, mais je ne le montre pas, et soutiens son regard, ne vacillant pas le moins du monde.

« Je te retourne la question, Malfoy. » me rétorque-t-il tout bas, alors que ses yeux deviennent si foncés qu'ils en sont presque noirs.

Déglutissant péniblement, je réponds avec une assurance qui me surprends :

« Je dois voir Severus. »

Ses prunelles se font mi-étonnées, mi-amusées.

« Severus ? Comme c'est intéressant… Je me suis toujours demandé… Est-il bon, au lit ? »

« Pardon ! »

« Je te demande, Malfoy, si Rogue est un bon coup. Tu dois le savoir, toi qui passes tant de temps avec lui seul dans sa remise… »

Je ne sais pas si c'est cette foutue chaleur, ce tiraillement dans mon corps douloureux ou bien l'effarement face à ses paroles, mais je me sens brusquement happé par la haine.

D'un mouvement rapide et violent, je le plaque contre le mur, mes mains tremblantes de rages de chaque côté de sa tête.

Lui continue à me regarder de ses grands yeux sombres pleins d'aversion, pas le moins du monde effrayé par mon excès de rage.

« Et bien frappe, qu'attends-tu ? Je sais que tu aimes ça, Malfoy. Je sais que tu adores la violence. »

Et moi je sais surtout que je perds pieds, une nouvelle fois.

Ses cheveux caressent inconsciemment mes mains.

Elles frissonnent encore plus.

Et cette sensation de brûlure qui ne me quitte plus…

Il sent la violence qu'il y a en moi, et je perçois en lui une sorte de jubilation passionnée.

« Tu sembles bien sensible au sujet de Rogue, Malfoy. » continue-t-il d'une voix tranquille. Je vois sa tête s'approcher de la mienne, se glisser près de mon oreille.

Je sens son souffle brûlant sur ma peau.

Malgré moi, je ferme les yeux.

Dans l'espoir d'avoir moins mal.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne dirais rien… » continue-t-il, murmurant. « A moins que tu ne m'y obliges… »

La douleur devient insupportable.

J'ouvre les yeux et m'éloigne de lui à grands pas.

Je recherche le froid, je recherche le calme.

Je recherche tout l'inverse de ce que je ressens quand je suis près de _lui_.

La porte de la remise s'ouvre soudain.

Rogue pénètre dans la pièce et me regarde avec étonnement.

« Draco, que fais-tu ici. »

J'entends _son_ soupir, comme un éclat de rire étouffé.

Notre professeur de potion le perçoit aussi, puisque sa tête se lève brusquement.

« Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? »

« Rien professeur. Je finissais juste de ranger mes affaires. » répond le diable d'une voix parfaitement angélique.

Le connard.

« Déguerpissez d'ici immédiatement, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous enlève des points pour insolence à un professeur. »

_Il_ passe près de moi, faisant débouler la violence de ces émotions dans mon corps.

Je ne le regarde pas.

Dès que la porte claque, dès que ses pas se sont éloignés dans le couloir, je reprends enfin mon souffle, laissant mon corps se détendre doucement.

« Que veux-tu, Draco ? »

La voix douce de Rogue me fait revenir à la réalité du moment.

« J'aurais besoin de votre aide, Severus. »

* * *

Je regarde avec un certain émerveillement le chaudron devant moi.

Je n'ai jamais vu une potion de couleur aussi belle…

Elle est d'un gris profond, étincelant, à l'allure à la fois veloutée et chaude.

Elle tourne doucement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, paisible.

Hypnotisante.

Sans la quitter des yeux, j'attrape les quelques flacons pour les remplir de potion.

Puis je saisie délicatement ce que j'ai ramassé au sol hier soir et le glisse dans le premier flacon.

Le cheveux de Parkinson se dissout rapidement dans le liquide frémissant.

Je me penche sur mes notes.

Normalement, si la personne est celle escomptée, sa couleur devrait se mélanger à la mienne. Elles devraient fusionner.

Hum.

Le vert de se mêle pas à l'argent. Au contraire, elles se repoussent.

Merde.

Ce n'est pas à elle.

Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile… tellement plus facile…

Je soupire sourdement.

Je sens que cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix.

Tant que je n'aurais pas fait _ce que je dois faire_ je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans la glace sans voir le visage de mon père se superposer au mien.

Alors je dois le faire.

J'y passerai toutes les nuits de ma vie, mais je trouverai cette fichue âme-sœur.

Je passe alors ma soirée à essayer de mélanger cette foutue potion avec ce que j'ai pu récolter, même des Gryffondors, mais rien n'y fait.

Aucune alchimie, même pas un semblant d'alliance

Strictement rien.

À trois heure du matin, épuisé, je décide d'aller me coucher.

Je suis terriblement déçu.

Si mon âme sœur se trouve au fin fond de la Russie, ou en Australie…

Le temps que je la trouve, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aura déjà exterminé tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, voire même le monde entier, et mon père règnera à ses côtés, fier.

Contrarié comme jamais, je rebouche les différentes fioles encore inutilisées avec une certaine difficulté à cause de ma fatigue, vidant quelques unes sur mes doigts.

Pestant contre ma maladresse, je me rends à ma salle de bain.

Cependant la douche ne fait que m'épuiser encore plus.

Je m'enroule dans un drap de bain, je rejoins ma chambre.

Inconsciemment, mon regard se pose sur le chaudron et les fioles.

Je manque alors de m'étrangler.

Au milieu des flacons encore vierges de tout essai de distingue trois fioles d'un or éclatant.

Toute fatigue oubliée, je me rue sur mon bureau et attrape précipitamment les objets responsables de mon trouble.

Je lâche une exclamation étonnée.

La fusion est parfaite.

Vraiment parfaite.

Aucune trace de ma couleur. Juste un doré flamboyant.

Je me mets à rire nerveusement.

J'ai réussi !

J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur.

Elle est ici. À Poudlard.

Près de moi.

Ma joie retombe pourtant rapidement.

Comment cela se fait-il que ces fioles soient de cette couleur ?

Comment le mélange a-t-il opéré ?

Je suis sûr que ces flacons étaient inutilisés.

J'en suis persuadé.

Alors…

Seuls mes doigts sont entrés en contact avec la potion.

Cela veut dire que c'est quelqu'un que j'ai touché avec mes mains aujourd'hui.

Je m'assois et refais le cours de ma journée.

Il y a eut Crabbe et Goyle ce matin lors de notre altercation.

Hum, j'espère que ce n'est pas l'un deux…

Enfin, ce ne serait pas _logique_ (et complètement répugnant).

Cependant je ne dois pas prendre de risque, il faudra que je vérifie.

Il y a eut cette fille de sixième année, Lola quelque chose, mais j'ai déjà essayé, et ce n'est pas elle.

Il y a eut Rogue.

Mais Rogue est vieux, c'est mon parrain (un peu comme un père de substitution).

Non ce n'est pas possible.

À contrôler tout de même.

Je plisse les yeux tout en cherchant d'autres personnes, mais rien ne me vient.

Je crois bien que c'est tout.

Ou du moins tout ce dont je me rappelle.

Non…

Il y a eu aussi…

_Lui_..

Potter.

Mais…

Non. Non, ce n'est pas Potter, c'est tout bonnement improbable.

Une vérification ne servirait à rien n'est-ce pas ? Puisque ça ne peut pas être lui.

Je…

Je porte mes mains à mes tempes.

Ma fatigue refait surface, terrassant mes dernières forces.

Déposant précautionneusement les petites bouteilles de verre, je me dirige vers mon lit et me glisse frileusement sous ma couette.

Mon corps nu frissonne légèrement sous la caresse du drap.

Je me recroqueville sur moi même, sentant le sommeil me gagner.

_Ça ne peut pas être lui…_

_Ça ne peut…_

* * *

Parkinson fait claquer sa langue sur son palet et lève les yeux au ciel.

Je me retiens de ne pas sourire.

« Franchement Draco, quelques fois je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir d'aussi bons résultats ! »

Je souris orgueilleusement.

Elle me coupe avant que je n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Ne dit rien ! » s'exclame-t-elle en brandissant son doigts de manière menaçante « Ou je te laisse peiner sur ton devoir de Niorks à huit têtes. »

Elle penche à nouveau sur nos notes.

Je ressent un certain regret que mon âme sœur ne soit pas Parkinson.

Nous aurions formé un couple si parfait…

« Par la barbe de Salazar tu m'écoutes Draco ? »

« Oui, je t'écoute Parkinson. Pas besoin d'hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge. »

Ma plaisanterie ne semble pas l'amuser, mais elle ne la vexe pas non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, alors ? » s'enquit-elle, fière de me piéger.

« Que les Niorks ne sont puissants que la nuit et seul le bruit de la mer les endort. »

Son regard se fait furieux.

« Tu m'exaspères. » grommelle-t-elle en attrapant sa plume « Si tu es si intelligent, fais donc ton devoir tout seul. »

Alors que je m'apprête à rétorquer quelque chose à propos des femmes et de leur mauvaise humeur coutumière, je me sens brusquement arrêté par un bruissement d'aile à l'intérieur de moi.

_Il_ vient de passer devant notre entrée.

Je me lève brusquement, faisant voler la table et son contenu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Malfoy ? » s'exclame ma compagne de travail avec agressivité.

« J'avais oublié que Rogue voulait me voir à propos des rondes que je fais le soir. » je réponds rapidement tout en enfilant ma cape. « Je reviens. Finis sans moi. »

Je m'élance hors de la salle commune.

Je me sers de _sa_ chaleur pour le suivre et le rattraper.

Je le vois assis sur un banc.

Seul.

Pensif.

Luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de m'imprégner jusqu'à en ressentir la brûlure, je me dirige à pas lent vers lui, prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit.

Cependant, il m'entend et se retourne vers moi.

L'air devient d'un seul coup électrique.

« Que fais-tu là, Malfoy ? Quel sale coup tu es en train de magouiller encore ? »

« Moi ? Rien du tout ! Je me baladais, c'est tout. » je réponds innocemment.

Il renifle avec mépris et saute du banc.

« Dans ce cas là je me barre. »

Merde.

S'il part mon plan échoue.

Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne je lui accroche le bras.

« Quoi ! Lâche moi Malfoy. »

Il faut que je parvienne à avoir l'un de ses cheveux.

Par Merlin que ce contact me répugne !

_Et me brûle…_

« Ne recommence plus jamais à t'occuper de mes affaires, Potter, et encore moins à parler de Severus en ces termes. » je commence d'une voix sifflante.

Presque inconsciemment mon corps se rapproche du sien.

« Dans une petite bouche abjecte comme la tienne, c'est une véritable insulte, Potter. »

Il me regarde avec insistance et se net à rire avec sarcasme.

« Mais c'est plutôt moi qui salis ma bouche en prononçant vos noms. Ce sont eux qui sont abjects. Comme vos personnes. »

J'attrape violemment ses cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Potter. Tu sais lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Alors ferme ta petite gueule de con. »

Je le relâche avec force, et il garde avec peine son équilibre.

« Je te laisse avec ta connerie. »

Je me retourne avec grâce et mépris, et rejoins le château.

Tout en gravissant les escaliers, j'ouvre mon poing.

Au creux de ma paume je distingue quelques cheveux bruns.

_Par Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas lui…_

* * *

Les yeux posés depuis vingt bonnes minutes sur le flacon de verre, je le retourne une nouvelle fois la fiole entre mes doigts tremblants.

D'un or magnifique, pur.

La couleur de mon âme sœur et moi, de notre fusion parfaite.

Je sais qui c'est.

Et je crois que j'aurais aimé jamais le savoir.

Je secoue la tête comme pour chasser toutes ses pensées de ma tête.

En ce moment j'aimerai moi aussi avoir une pensine.

Je pose la petite bouteille sur mon bureau et me munie de ma baguette.

Je jette un sort de propreté en direction du meuble en merisier.

La première fois, la fiole a explosé en mille morceau.

L'union était trop puissante, le verre a cédé sous la pression presque immédiatement.

Lorsque j'ai recommencé, j'ai mis une toute petite quantité.

À ma couleur grise s'est ajoutée la sienne, rouge sang.

Elles ont tourbillonné avec violence, se mêlant l'une à l'autre dans une alchimie d'une beauté inouïe.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je ne sais vraiment pas.

C'est… mais c'est tout bonnement impossible.

J'ai du me tromper, la potion est mauvaise.

Oui c'est ça !

J'ai mal préparé la potion.

Je…

Non ce n'est pas ça.

CE N'EST PAS CA !

Pris d'un excès de rage je saisis le flacon doré et le jette violemment contre le mur.

Il se brise en une explosion bruyante, des gerbes de couleur or emplissant ma chambre.

Je sens ma colère se craqueler devant ce feu éblouissant.

Je ne comprends pas.

Mais il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

La potion est parfaite.

Et surtout, elle est infaillible.

Je me mets alors à crier de toute mes forces.

Pourquoi ai-je décidé de savoir ?

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté dans l'ignorance la plus totale, elle qui est si facile?

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas accepter ça !

C'est au dessus de ce que je peux supporter.

C'est au dessus de ce que je peux imaginer…

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à accepter.

C'est au dessus de mes forces…

Le visage de ma mère s'impose à mon esprit, comme pour me narguer.

Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je n'ai aucune autre issue possible.

Je sois l'accepter.

Je dois accepter le fait que Harry Potter soit mon âme sœur.

_A suivre…_

**Hum voilà voilà !**

**Je ne pense pas que l'âme sœur était une surprise pour vous mdr, mais pour Draco s'en est une énorme !**

**A votre avis, comment va-t-il réagir ?**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous à plu.**

**Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes.**

**A bientôt (c'est promis !)**

**Daiya _--_Petit papa noyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel, quand tu descendra du cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel…_--_**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Destinée, chapitre 7**

**Origine : Harry Potter **

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)**

**Couple : futur HP/DM (ça vient… lol). C'est un POV de Draco.**

**Note : Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite lol. En fait je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire depuis la rentrée. Mais je m'y suis mise hier soir et… hop ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire… Ma bêta adore, moi je n'aime que la fin…**

**Merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews, elles me touchent sincèrement. Je remercie donc une nouvelle fois (j'ai répondu à vos reviews par mail) : _Lightofmoon, Shima-chan, Aki, Ptit bou, Swendaii, Lors Ma-koto Chaoying, Allima, Lyj-chan_**, **_Niphredill, Puriel._**

**Un énorme merci également à _Slydawn, ChibiMania et Miss DiAs. _Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à vos reviews. Laissez-moi votre mail.**

**Cette fic est toujours dédiée (et ce jusqu'à la fin), à ma tite moyenne rien qu'à moi (je ne suis pas partageuse mdr). Je suis vraiment heureuse que _Destinée_ te plaise (au départ c'était pas gagné…). En tout cas merci pour tout, ta bêta et ta gentillesse. Je t'adore. Et dommage pour mon anniversaire, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois là (tu peux même pas passé en coup de vent ? S'il te plait…). Je t'embrasse fort fort fort ma sale mioche. **

_**--Destinée--**_

_Chapitre 7_

Le regard qu'il darde sur moi ne laisse aucun doute sur ces sentiments tumultueux qui l'étouffe.

Son poing vient rencontrer ma mâchoire. Il claque en un bruit mat dans le silence du couloir sombre.

Il tire mes cheveux en arrière et me regarde d'un air satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Malfoy ? Où est passée cette force légendaire dont tu te glorifies à longueur de temps ? Serais-tu faible, Malfoy ? »

Je me retourne brusquement, inversant la situation.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours dans mes pattes, Potter ? Tu ne peux pas vivre trop loin de moi, c'est ça ? »

Son insouciance m'horripile.

J'ai envie de cracher ma haine sur lui, comme je l'ai fait tant de fois.

Pourtant je ne le ferai pas. Je ne le peux pas.

« Ferme ta gueule, Malfoy. » réplique-t-il tout en tentant vainement d'échapper à mon étreinte.

Ses yeux jettent des éclairs.

Malgré moi je souris.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse, hein ? » aboie-t-il « T'es vraiment un sale connard prétentieux. Tu te crois supérieur, c'est ça ? Tu penses valoir mieux que nous dans ce bas monde ? »

Ses mains agrippent ma chemise pour me rapprocher de son corps.

_Je brûle_

« Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu te trompes. »

Je soupire.

Je suis las.

Je ne sais même plus comment on en est venu là. Une raison aussi futile que les précédentes.

Cette dispute me fatigue.

Il me fatigue.

Cette chaleur me fatigue.

Je veux juste qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

Je veux juste qu'il me laisse en paix.

Je le lâche doucement et recule de quelques pas.

Il ne perd pas un instant et attrape sa baguette.

« Tu te défiles, Malfoy ? »

Je lui jette un regard mauvais.

« Je ne me défile jamais, Potter. Tu m'épuises avec tes remarques. Tu m'épuises avec tes gamineries. J'ai juste envie que tu me laisses tranquille. »

Un sourire ironique se forme sur ses lèvres ourlées.

Il s'avance d'un pas de prédateur.

Il ne m'effraie pas. C'est juste cette chaleur qui me fait peur.

« Pourquoi tu fuis, Malfoy ? Tu crains que je te domine ? »

Mais il ne comprend rien !

« Ferme ta gueule. Va jouer ailleurs, Potter. »

« Oh ! Le petit Prince est fatigué ? Ta vie de château te manque, peut-être ? »

Il va trop loin, et il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Il continue sa tirade et son approche, tout en pointant sur moi sa baguette.

« Mais non ! J'ai compris ! Je ne suis pas assez infecte pour toi, c'est ça ? Tu ne vois pas assez de pourriture en moi, comme il y en a dans chacun des membres de ta petite famille. »

Ma haine revient, puissante et dévastatrice.

Elle roule ses vagues en moi, laissant juste derrière elle une douloureuse envie de mort.

J'attrape violemment son poignet, et le fais tomber au sol.

Il gémit.

J'écrase mon corps sur le sien.

Je veux qu'il souffre.

« Ne redis plus jamais rien sur ma famille Potter. Ou je te tue. »

J'appuie mon pousse sur sa carotide. Il tremble.

Mais la jouissance n'est pas là.

La jouissance à laissé place à une étrange souffrance.

Je ressens alors brusquement sa chaleur contre mon doigt.

Contre mon corps.

Je ressens sa douleur.

Et elle me fait mal.

Je m'écarte d'un bon.

Et je cours.

Vers une inexorable illusion.

Je cours…

* * *

J'ai rêvé de lui, cette nuit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourtant il était là.

Près de moi.

Et j'étais bien.

Si bien.

Je me sentais entier.

Moi même.

Je me sentais vivre.

C'est étrange.

Ce rêve est étrange.

Cette sensation quand je pense à lui est étrange.

Je me perds dans cette étrangeté, je me perds dans cette douceur.

Je perçois une lumière au bout du chemin sombre et tortueux de ma vie.

Je m'éloigne d'elle, mais elle me suit.

Et je me demande pourquoi cette lumière calme les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

Pourquoi je ne fuis plus si ardemment cette lueur dans le labyrinthe de ma vie, pourquoi je ralentis le pas pour qu'elle me rattrape.

Les ailes de ma haine sont douces.

Cette sensation en moi est apaisante.

L'éclat de ses yeux est si vrai de perfection dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce rêve ?

Je ne sais pas.

Toutes ces questions qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête…

J'ai peur…

Un peu…

Infiniment…

Trop ?

J'ai l'impression d'être un funambule aveugle.

De risquer ma vie à chaque pas.

A chaque mot.

A chaque pensée.

L'adrénaline du début a laissé place à une panique sans nom.

Je n'aime pas avoir peur.

Je n'aime pas ne pas être maître de moi même.

Je n'aime pas cette pensée que j'ai de lui.

Je me demande pourquoi la lumière prend la forme son visage.

* * *

Mon regard fixé sur sa nuque, je réfléchis laborieusement.

Ma vie semble depuis ces derniers temps s'appesantir, comme un film que vous suivriez au ralenti. Je la regarde défiler devant mes yeux sans sembler en être l'acteur principal.

Je me vois vivre, mais je n'arrive pas à penser, comme si je n'étais pas réellement ce moi que je vois.

J'ai la sensation d'être dans un rêve cauchemardesque, un songe de coton aux allures d'apocalypse.

J'essaie désespérément d'appuyer sur stop, de couper ces images qui me hantent, de fuir ce presque corps, cette presque vie.

J'aimerai m'enfermer dans une bulle opaque et laisser mon âme s'y reposer.

Peut-être qu'une éternité de silence et de vide serait la meilleure solution.

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais pas grand chose en ce moment à vrai dire.

Je regarde sa nuque et je réfléchis.

Depuis ces quelques jours, je ne fais que ça, réfléchir.

Je n'ai toujours pas accepté.

Il le faut pourtant, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Comment oublier ces années de haine, de méchanceté, de coups bas ?

Je voudrais tellement fuir ce destin qui est le mien.

Être quelqu'un d'autre, débuter une nouvelle vie.

J'ai pensé à partir.

M'exiler loin d'ici.

Mais je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pourrais pas quitter l'Angleterre en sachant ce qui va se passer.

En laissant mon père matérialiser cet enfer.

Mais comment penser que la clef est ça ?

Comment accepter cette idée ?

Comment la réaliser ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je n'en sais rien, et c'est bien ça le pire.

Je le regarde et j'ai peur.

Peur de ce que cela implique, peur de me tromper, peur d'échouer.

Peur de lui.

Cette peur me broie le ventre, laissant une panique au goût amère au bord de mes lèvres.

Je me pose tellement de questions que ma tête ne suit pas. Un mal enserre mes tempes, comme pour me rappeler que je suis vivant. Que je suis un être humain.

Que je suis une partie de la survie de cette planète.

Et que cette autre moitié est en face de moi.

Mon ennemi.

Mon âme sœur.

Je le regarde, et il doit le sentir puisqu'il se retourne et plonge ses yeux de haine dans les miens, perdus.

Ses lèvres remuent, prononcent des mots silencieux mais tranchants.

Je lui réponds.

Son regard se fait stupéfait.

Puis je quitte la salle.

Et il me suit.

Je le sens.

Je dois le faire.

Vais-je y arriver ?

Ai-je le choix ?

Non.

Pourtant je doute.

Pourtant j'ai peur.

* * *

Le froid cinglant m'étreint de son manteau glacial.

Resserrant autour de mon corps frigorifié les pans de ma cape, je lève les yeux au ciel.

Gris.

Triste à en pleurer.

Un air chaud vient soudain m'envelopper, et je soupire doucement.

Je fais quelques pas en avant, mais la chaleur persiste.

Elle chatouille délicieusement ma peau meurtrie par la froideur de cette journée d'hiver, elle s'insinue dans mes pores, rejoint peu à peu ce frémissement ailé tapi au creux de mon être.

J'ai peur.

Je résiste difficilement à l'envie de courir.

De m'enfuir.

Loin de cette douce chaleur qui s'approprie effrontément mon corps.

Je la maudis.

Je **le** maudis.

« Tu voulais me parler Malfoy ? » raisonne une voix derrière moi.

Mon cœur manque un battement.

« Oui. » je réponds simplement.

Je me dirige sans un mot vers les bancs.

Ses pas suivent les miens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu crois que je suis ton chien ou quoi ? » peste-t-il tandis que je m'assoie délicatement sur le bois rugueux.

Je ne réponds pas.

Je sais que cela attise davantage sa colère, mais je dois d'abord calmer la mienne avant toute chose.

Ses ailes sont trop douloureuses. Insupportables.

« Malfoy, espèce de connard, tu me réponds oui ou non ? Oh et puis merde ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui, je vois son corps tendu par la rage s'éloigné.

« Reste-là . » je tonne d'une voix impassible.

« Et pourquoi je ferai ça, hein Malfoy ? Pour que tu m'emmerdes une fois de plus ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Alors fiche-moi la paix. »

Il débite sa tirade pleine de mépris en me tournant le dos.

Il est rempli de rage, tellement que je la perçoit autour de lui, comme une carapace inébranlable.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui te concerne. Je dois te parler de l'avenir de ce monde. Maintenant libre à toi de partir. J'aurais fait ce que je devais faire. »

Je porte mes mains à mes lèvres et souffle doucement au creux de mes paumes.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris mes gants.

J'aurais dû prévoir que le temps serait aussi glacé.

_J'ai peur_

Cette chaleur illusoire ne me réchauffe en rien.

Je n'ai pas vraiment froid en fait.

_Pourtant je tremble_

_Imperceptiblement_

Je me demande si les températures vont s'adoucir.

Va-t-il neiger pour Noël ?

_« La neige, c'est la pureté. La neige, c'est ce qui te prouve qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Que le monde n'est pas tout à fait perdu. La neige, c'est la vie, Draco. Ne l'oublie pas. »_

Elle aimait tellement ça…

_J'ai si peur…_

La chaleur se fait alors plus forte.

Je ferme les yeux

_Imperceptiblement_

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Malfoy ? »

Mon cou se tend vers la droite.

Ses yeux me sondent, brillants.

Vivants.

Je déglutis.

Il se rapproche.

_J'étouffe_

« Je connais un moyen d'en finir. Mais je ne peux rien faire tout seul. » je commence.

Mes mains se serrent douloureusement l'une contre l'autre.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir sous la surprise. Je voix sa bouche s'entrouvrir en un son muet.

J'attends sa réponse.

Mais elle ne vient pas.

Il s'assoit sans un mot près de moi sur le banc.

Je ne le quitte pas du regard, lui fuit le mien.

Nous restons là, silencieux, lui observant le sol humide, et moi regardant sa joue rebondie rougie par le froid.

Un pas a été franchi.

Un pas avant des milliers de kilomètres.

J'espère qu'il neigera pour Noël.

_**A suivre…**_

**Hum hum… Alors, verdict ? **

**Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, alors votre avis serait le bienvenu…**

**J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu. On entre dans le vif du sujet… ;)**

**J'espère pouvoir publier bientôt.**

**En attendant je vous laisse.**

**Je vous embrasse**

**Daiya**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Destinée, chapitre 8**

**Origine : Harry Potter **

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)**

**Couple : futur HP/DM (je vous promets !). C'est un POV de Draco.**

**Merci mille fois pour vos reviews. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux malheureusement pas y répondre ce week-end, mais je vous promets que je le ferai dès le week-end prochain. Pardonnez-moi. Gigantesque merci à _Lightofmoon, Ptit bou, Swendaii, Nachan (pourtant j'ai essayé, et ça marchait… réessaye pour voir et tiens-moi au courant :) ), Shima-chan, Lilou et Allima._**

**Cette fic est toujours dédiée (et ce jusqu'à la fin à ma sale mioche que j'aime très fort. J'espère de tout mon cœur que cette suite va te plaire (t'as intérêt… mdr). On se voit pendant les vacs ? (t'as pas le choix… Et j'essayerai de traîner Anne-So ;) ). Je t'adore, ne n'oublie jamais ! Gros bisous ma tite moyenne na moua. Et t'as pas intérêt à me lâcher ! Sinon je m'accroche comme une sangsue ;pp Allez, je laisse place à la lecture ! Bizz de ta sorcière :) **

_**--Destinée--**_

_Chapitre 8_

Un grand fracas de livres lancés violemment sur la table me fait presque sursauter.

Je lève la tête rapidement dans l'optique de passer mes nerfs sur l'imbécile qui a troublé mon attention.

Je rencontre un regard émeraude furibond que me regarde avec une sorte de colère factice.

« Potter, tu pourrais éviter de montrer ta présence de cette façon ? »

Son regard se fait plus dur tandis qu'il s'assoit près de moi.

_Trop près…_

« Ta gueule, Malfoy. Cela ne m'enchante pas de devoir te supporter, alors n'aggrave pas la situation avec tes remarques inutiles. »

Je souris ironiquement.

A l'intérieur de moi, cependant, un grand vide me prend.

Cette « collaboration » commence _très_ mal.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » je demande d'une voix neutre.

« Oui. »

Son ton est agressif, traduisant ce malaise qui lui fait parcourir chaque livre de façon si fébrile.

« Bien. » je commence en tournant vers lui. « Je vais mettre les choses au clair, Potter. Je ne suis pas non plus ravi d'être obligé de passer du temps en ta compagnie, mais je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas là pour le plaisir. Alors … »

« Encore heureux. » marmonne-t-il avant de soupirer fortement.

Je lui jette un regard noir.

« Alors il va falloir faire des efforts pour que ça ne devienne trop insupportable. »

Il ferme son livre dans un bruit sourd et me fait face. Je vois ses mains trembler, son visage est assombri par tout un florilège de sentiments contradictoires.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, Malfoy. Jamais je ne serais 'gentil' avec toi. Jamais je ne ferais d'effort. Plutôt crevé ! »

Je soutiens ses yeux dilatés par une colère exacerbée. Puis, sans le lâcher du regard, je me lève et attrape mes affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demande-t-il avec une panique certaine.

Je ris doucement.

Sa puérilité me fait de plus en plus sourire.

Et c'est assez mauvais signe…

« Je me casse. » je lui dit tout simplement.

Il se redresse, ses yeux quittent les miens, balayent la table, accrochent mes mains posées sur mes parchemins.

« Mais… mais… »

Je soupire.

« Potter, Potter, ne te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es déjà ! J'ai essayé, j'étais même prêt à faire quelques efforts, mais tu es trop buté, et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de plus de maturité. Tant pis pour toi. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, je me détourne et quitte la bibliothèque.

Mon cœur se serre tandis que je m'éloigne de sa chaleur.

J'aurais essayé…

Mais…

J'ai brusquement envie de pleurer.

Mais je me retiens.

Je me retiens

Je…

* * *

Je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que je savais.

Pour l'âme sœur.

Je ne voulais pas pare que je ne savais pas comment lui avouer. J'avais peur de sa réaction.

Peur qu'il ne me croit pas.

Je me suis dit qu'il trouverait tout seul, qu'on referait la potion ensemble.

Je voulais l'aiguiller, mais pas lui dire directement.

Je me suis dit que ça serait plus facile.

Mais ça n'a servi à rien.

Juste à l'éloigner de moi davantage.

Le soulagement se mêle à une tristesse inconnue.

Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réussi.

Je m'en veux de ne pas me battre, de faillir à ma parole.

Mais je crois que _le_ supporter est encore plus difficile.

Plus douloureux…

Ce manque en moi, j'ai besoin de le combler.

Maintenant.

* * *

La douceur de ses mains sur mon corps m'apaise.

Cette sérénité s'oppose tant à ces sentiments troubles que je ressens envers _lui_.

Ma bouche caresse la sienne, gentiment, tendrement.

Elle soupire de bien-être.

Les yeux clos, la bouche rosie et gonflée, elle fait fondre ma rage. Elle me rend presque sentimental.

Ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle recherche auprès de moi, elle me l'offre sans le savoir. Avec elle je me sens bien que je pleurerai presque qu'elle ne soit pas mon âme sœur.

« Draco ? » chuchote-t-elle dans un soupir.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis bien avec toi. Je sais que tes sentiments ne sont pas les miens. Mais je sus heureuse d'être dans tes bras. Ça me suffit amplement. »

Elle ponctue sa déclaration s'un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, un baiser papillon plein de tendresse résignée.

Je la sers doucement contre moi.

Moi aussi je suis bien, vraiment bien.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin, de faire naître en elle des espoirs insensés.

Même si j'en ai envie.

Terriblement envie.

Cependant, malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de presser son corps chaud et alangui contre le mien, comme pour la rassurer et me rassurer également.

Sa chaleur à elle est apaisante, et non étouffante et tumultueuse. Elle ne me _brûle_ pas, mais me caresse.

Je ne veux pas m'en détacher.

Je voudrais m'y perdre encore et encore, oublier ainsi ce frémissement en moi quand je suis près de _lui_.

Je voudrais m'y perdre, et perdre en même temps ce goût d'amertume et de douleur. Ce goût de tristesse qui m'enserre le cœur et que je n'explique pas.

Et que je ne veux pas expliquer.

* * *

Les yeux ouverts, je perçois mon cœur battre à la chamade.

Un mince filet de sueur coule le long de ma tempe, je tremble.

J'attrape du bout des doigts l'extrémité du drap et le remonte sur mon corps humide.

Ma respiration se calme. Mon cœur, lui, ne cesse son tourbillon irrégulier.

Pourquoi ?

Mon murmure reste en suspend au dessus de mon corps, provocant.

Je sens que la raison est près de moi,

_En moi ?_

Mais je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre.

J'ai peur de fermer les yeux. Peur que ça recommence.

J'ai peur de cette peur même, de ce qu'elle signifie.

Peur d'avoir peur pour ça…

D'avoir peur pour _lui_…

Je presse mes doigts sur mes paupières closes pour tenter de faire partir ces images de ma tête.

Je veux oublier tout ça. Oublier ces images de cauchemar si réalistes.

Brusquement, je rejette mes couvertures et sors de mon lit.

Je m'habille avec rapidité et quitte ma chambre de préfet.

L'obscurité étouffante des couloirs m'étreint.

Je marche sans arrêt, sans but.

Je marche pour évacuer cette tension qui frustre tant mon corps.

Je me sens si mal à l'intérieur, j'aimerai que cela cesse.

J'aimerai que mon corps se réduise en miettes d'un coup d'un seul.

Après de longues minutes de marche, à bout de souffle, je m'arrête.

Je me penche en avant, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, et respire lentement, à grandes inspirations.

Puis je relève la tête pour voir où mes pas m'ont portés.

« Lumos » je murmure.

Et là je vois…

Je reste interdit, ma baguette en l'air.

Ça ne va plus, mais alors plus du tout.

La respiration se fait courte tandis que je me dirige, à pas lents et tremblants, vers le tableau occupant le mur.

La Grosse Dame dort profondément. Elle émet un petit grognement lorsque ma baguette illumine un peu trop son portrait.

Je m'écarte, les yeux toujours posés sur les tentures rouge et or/

Mes genoux flanchent, je tombe peu à peu au sol.

Un sanglot se perd dans ma gorge.

Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains et m'appuie sur le mur.

Les ailes de mon cœur se calment et me caresse tendrement.

La tempête de mon corps laisse place à un calme serein, apaisant…

Presque irréel…

Ma tête roule sur mon épaule.

Je suis bien.

J'aimerai rester comme ça éternellement.

Mes yeux se ferment. Tout est blanc derrière mes paupières.

Comme la neige.

Comme la neige…

* * *

Le lac doré disparaît progressivement de ma tête tandis que je cligne des yeux.

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, je baille bruyamment et me frotte les paupières.

C'est alors que je sens la dureté du mur derrière mon dos, et celle du parquet sous mes fesses.

Je laisse échapper un juron.

Par Merlin, où je suis !

Ma nuit me revient alors presque instantanément en mémoire.

Je me suis endormi devant la tour des Gryffondor !

Mais alors qui ?…

Je redresse la tête, si rapidement que je sens une sourde douleur dans mon cou.

Je rencontre un regard de jade.

_Il_ est là.

Agenouillé devant moi, le regard scrutateur.

C'est lui qui m'a trouvé ici, devant chez lui.

Ma main se perd dans mes cheveux décoiffés tandis qu'un douloureux vide gonfle en moi.

Sentant une honte profonde se propager dans tout mon corps, je me redresse avec précipitation, manquant de tomber.

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule pour me rattraper.

J'écourte ce contact de moi, et m'éloigne de lui de quelques pas, le dos tourné.

Je n'ose pas le regarder.

« Malfoy, ça va ? »

Il y a de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il y a de l'inquiétude dan son cœur.

Je le sens.

Il faut que je la rejette.

Je ne dois pas me laisser attendrir.

« Bien-sûr que ça va ! »

Mon ton est cassant, il claque comme un fouet.

Jusqu'à lui.

Son cœur se crispe.

Ça aussi je le sens.

« Mais… pourquoi t'es là ! »

Je ne sais pas, Potter, je ne sais pas… Ou plutôt je ne préfère pas le savoir… Je…

Je me retourne. Mes pas résonnent alors que je me dirige vers lui.

Il me regarde avec inquiétude et interrogation.

Je le plaque violemment contre le mur, ma main vient enserrer son cou gracile.

Pressant mon corps contre son corps, m'enivrant de cette chaleur dont je ne peux plus me passer, je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux me fouillent, me rendent nerveux.

Il cherche trop beaucoup trop.

Et je ne veux pas qu'il trouve ce qu'il y a au fond de ma tête.

_De mon cœur…_

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'aperçoive.

Je souhaite juste qu'il s'éloigne de moi, que tout s'arrête.

Je ne veux pas de tout ça en moi.

« Tu ne m'as pas vu, Potter, on est bien d'accord ? Si jamais tu racontes _ça_ à qui que se soit, je le saurai. Alors… »

Je sens sa main frôler ma hanche.

Je sais que mes joues s'empourprent.

Mais je ne lâcherai pas.

Je ne me laisserai pas émouvoir par ses yeux si expressifs, par son corps brûlant contre le mien, par cette chaleur qui étreint trop avec possession mon cœur, par cette tornade d'émotions que tous ces éléments font naître en moi.

Je ne dois pas faire de lui quelque chose dont je ne pourrais plus me passer.

Ma poigne sur son cou se fait plus ferme tandis que je crache, avec ce qu'il reste de ma haine.

« Alors si jamais j'apprends que tu en as parlé, je te tue. »

Puis je le pousse violemment. Il tombe au sol sans même chercher à se retenir.

Je fais volte-face et m'éloigne.

Mon cœur bat trop fort dans ma poitrine.

* * *

Le crissement du parchemin m'empêche difficilement de laisser vagabonder mes pensées.

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de sentir encore le poids de _son_ regard durant cette interminable journée, un regard emplit d'une insistance indescriptible, comme un grattement insidieux sur l'épaisse carapace de votre âme.

Le problème est que je sens cette maudite carapace se fendre par endroits, laissant peu à peu échapper en de légères volutes des murmures secrets.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent jusqu'à _ses_ oreilles, jusqu'à _sa_ raison.

Je ne veux pas qu'_il_ comprenne…

Quoi, je ne sais pas. Je suis juste certain qu'_il_ ne doit pas le savoir.

Jetant ma plume sur mon bureau, je soupire.

Le sortilège de gravitation aléatoire me semble d'une inutilité sans borne ce soir, en fait tout me semble insipide.

Je dois pourtant travailler.

Le retard que j'ai pris dans mes devoirs est trop important pour que je me permettre de commettre un écart quelconque.

Avec un petit gémissement de lassitude, je reprends mon devoir, espérant sans espoir terminé avant minuit.

Les heures passent à une vitesse vertigineuse.

La fatigue s'éprend de mon visage comme un masque de briques tandis que je passe dans la dernière heure de ce jeudi.

Il est minuit moins le quart lorsque j'entame ma conclusion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups discrets sont frappés à ma porte.

Je reste interdit durant de longues secondes, puis je me dirige vers l'entrée de ma chambre.

Je murmure doucement le déverrouillage et tire la poignet dans ma direction.

Sur le seuil se tient, les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée et le regard fuyant, un Harry Potter si incongru en ce lieu que je mets un certain temps avant de réaliser que ce n'est pas un produit de mon imagination.

Il tient contre sa poitrine quelques livres anciens accompagnés de parchemins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? »

Ma voix sort toute seule, sans que je ne puisse la retenir.

Il vient troubler ce semblant de tranquillité que j'avais tenté d'établir loin de lui, et sa présence sur le pas de ma porte vient renforcer se malaise qu'il fait naître en moi depuis quelques temps.

Il soupire, me regarde du coin de l'œil, piétine un peu, se racle la gorge.

Je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise au plus au point. Je perçoit presque le filet de sueur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le vert de son regard accroche alors timidement le mien.

Et je me sens _si_ mal…

Comme si un millier de papillons aux ailes de feu virevoltaient en moi.

Cette sensation…

Je la hais parce qu'elle me fait peur.

Elle me fait peur parce qu'elle est obscure, et en même si éclatante de signification.

J'ai peur de son regard.

J'ai peur de lui.

Si seulement sa présence devant moi n'était qu'un autre de ces nombreux rêves qui peuplent mes nuits…

« Euh… Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. J'ai été con. Je voulais aussi savoir si on pouvait quand même essayer de recommencer… »

Même si intérieurement, l'étonnement domine, je garde sur mon visage un masque de parfaite indifférence.

Ses yeux se troublent, il recule légèrement. Comme un animal apeuré.

Aurait-il peur de moi ?

« Je te promets que je ferai des effort, Malfoy. »

Je fais mine de peser le pour et le contre, alors qu'en réalité je sais pertinemment quelle sera ma réponse.

Je ne veux pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi mon cœur c'est gonflé d'émotions douloureuses durant ses paroles, pourquoi les papillons se sont autant affolés devant son regard hésitant, pourquoi toute colère a fondu comme neige sous soleil face à sa présence ici, chez moi.

Je m'efface juste pour l'inviter à entrer.

Il m'adresse un regard surpris, je hausse les épaules en une réponse désinvolte.

« Entre. » je dis simplement.

Et il m'obéit.

Tandis qu'il franchit le seuil de ma chambre, que ses yeux avides se perdent dan chaque recoins de la pièce, je sens un fourmillement parcourir mon corps, comme une douce torture.

Personne d'autre que moi n'est rentré ici.

Il est le premier.

Il sera le dernier.

C'était écrit, je le sais.

Je le sais.

_**A suivre…..**_

**Alors ?**

**Donnez-moi votre avis, ça me ferait plaisir… ;p**

**En tout cas je vous remercie de m'avoir lu.**

**Gros bisous et à la prochaine.**

**Daiya**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Destinée, chapitre 9**

**Origine : Harry Potter **

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)**

**Couple : futur HP/DM. C'est un POV de Draco.**

**Note : Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire… Il change un petit peu d'orientation… Donnez moi votre avis ;) **

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, excusez-moi… (ma vie est un peu mouvementée en ce moment, je perds presque même l'envie d'écrire… :( ). Mais je vous remercie, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, de me lire et de me laissez vos commentaires. Merci mille et une fois. Gros bisous à : _Lightofmoon, Swendaii, Allima, Yochu, Shima-chan, Niphredill, Yza, Misskazimir, Miss Malibu, Lyj-chan, Miss DiAs, Ayame, Ptit bou, Dia. _**

**Merci à ma béta. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre… (peut-être aurais-je droit à une review ! Lol). Gros bisous, je t'adore.**

_**--Destinée--**_

_Chapitre 9_

Malgré la fatigue qui embrume peu à peu mon cerveau, je ne peux m'empêcher de rester éveillé. La délicieuse sensation de bien être que je ressens est trop intense pour que je veuille m'en détacher. Alors je la savoure, seconde par seconde, comme un liquide d'éternelle jeunesse.

L'apaisement coule dans mes veines, sang de vie et non de mort, sang nouveau. Sang réel.

Un sang que sans lui je n'aurais pas, je ne goûterais pas. Sang d'immortalité que je sens me parcourir, immortalité devant sa présence, immortalité devant ce qui fait de moi un être vivant, un être de vie qui vit, qui respire, qui est là. Grâce à lui je sens la vie. Je la sang. Je le sens lui. En moi. Présent dans ma chair, dans mon esprit, dans mon corps, dans mon cœur ?

Je le regarde, assoupi devant moi, respirant l'innocence, la pureté. Un ange. Trop immaculé pour mes yeux sales. Pour mon être noirci par la vie.

Et pourtant il est pour moi.

C'est écrit.

C'est écrit mais… mais moi je n'y arrive pas…

Je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est lui, ou plutôt que je suis pour lui.

Moi…

La douceur de ses traits devant mon regard me fait fondre…

Par Merlin c'est fini…

Je ne peux désormais plus me séparer de lui…

Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Je ne sais fichtrement pas, et pourtant c'est là, enfouit en moi, trop enfoui dans mon âme pour en disparaître, même pour tenter ne serait-ce que de le faire un tant soit peu s'estomper .

Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne le veux pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Je ne sais pas grand chose, et encore moins tandis que je le regarde, tendrement, endormi dans mon fauteuil.

Je sais juste que je ne veux pas que ça parte de moi.

Je ne le veux pas parce que c'est trop bon, c'est douloureux et dur, mais c'est divinement trop bon…

Comment être passé de la haine à ce sentiment si doux en un temps si court ?

Je ne le sais pas… Ça serait trop con de dire que de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas… Ce n'est pas ça… C'est plus que ça, c'est…

Il soupire.

Je me redresse en même temps que lui.

Il se frotte les yeux dans un geste respirant la tendresse et la sensualité.

Par Salazar, je ne peux plus me passer de sa vue.

De cette chaleur…

Il s'étire avec une grâce insoupçonnée et me regarde, ses yeux plein de fatigue perdus devant ma présence.

« J'suis où ? » demande-t-il, semble-t-il plus au silence de ma chambre qu'à moi.

Sa voix rendue rauque par le sommeil fait naître une multitude de petit frissons au creux de mes reins.

« Tu es dans ma chambre, Potter, sois pas con. » ma voix respire l'ironie.

Je sais que ma remarque le brusque.

Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à accepter ce qu'il me fait ressentir.

Et comme tout ça vient de lui, je me venge sur sa personne. Sur qui d'autre, d'ailleurs ?

Il me jette un regard mauvais, puis s'extirpe du fauteuil tant bien que mal.

Les deux pieds à plat sur le sol, il chancelle.

Moi je reste là, assis à même le sol, le regard posé sur lui.

Je ne peut pas bouger.

Il fait abstraction de mon regard, bien qu'il le sente, je le sais.

Il fait quelques pas dans la pièce pour retrouver son équilibre, et se tourne enfin vers moi.

La lueur assassine présente dans ses yeux ébranle légèrement mon assurance, mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Je ne serai pas faible devant lui. Jamais.

« Malfoy, si ton père te voyait il aurait honte de toi. On dirait une loque avachi comme tu l'es par terre. »

Le coup porte, bien plus qu'il ne le croit.

Et comme un con je me relève. Son air satisfait si exaspérant vient immédiatement animer ses traits.

« Comme tu es obéissant ! Un vrai petit chien. Tu finiras toutou de Voldemort, c'est dans tes gènes. »

« TA GUEULE. » je scande.

Je suis fatigué, il me met à bout. S'il continue je ne pourrait plus me retenir. Je vais le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. C'est plus fort que moi.

_Et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal._

« Arrête ça tout de suite, Potter. » je continue plus calmement.

Pourtant je tremble.

« Et pourquoi donc, hein ? »

Son agressivité est telle que je ne la comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à cerner pourquoi il semble si énervé contre moi depuis son réveil.

« Parce que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Parce que si tu es là c'est parce que tu le veux et que moi aussi. Parce que justement je ne veux pas être le chien de Voldemort. Alors arrête de t'énerver contre moi. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir violent, Potter. »

Il soupire doucement. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas calmé. Je sais que sa rage va revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Et elle ne tarde pas.

Je me sens soudainement plaquer contre le mur, entre mon bureau et la fenêtre victorienne, sa force nerveuse concentrée dans ses petits bras fins, son corps arqué de colère contre le mien.

« Justement, Malfoy, il y a certains points à éclaircir, si tu veux mon avis. » persifle-t-il, toute haine dehors. « Pourquoi tu veux m'aider, hein ? C'est assez louche, comme action. N'est-ce pas justement un mauvais coup de ta part ? Un de plus parmi tant d'autres déjà à ton palmarès ? Pourquoi toi, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi dans ta chambre ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir et tu m'as regardé comme un con que t'es ? Et pourquoi, bordel, tu ne veux pas me frapper ! Avant ça te dérangeait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi t'es aussi bizarre, Malfoy ? Pourquoi ? »

Ses yeux creusent les miens violemment, il me fait mal juste de cette façon, parce que son regard me brûle, pas comme cette chaleur que j'apprécie tant, mais il me brûle pour me faire mal. Potter veut me faire mal. Et moi je n'y arrive pas.

« Réponds à mes putains de questions, Malfoy. »

Il me pousse davantage contre le mur, je sens la tenture des rideaux me rentrer dans le bas du dos.

J'attrape doucement ses poignets et le retourne contre le mur.

Il sous-estime toujours ma propre force.

Je colle mon front au sien. Durement.

Il veut un corps à corps de haine, je peux lui en donner un.

Mes ongles pénètrent la peau fine de ses bras.

« Cesse tes questions inutiles. Trop de pourquoi ne mènent jamais à rien. Alors par pitié arrête ton rôle de petit pré pubère, Potter. Si c'était un coup monté, je t'aurais fait du mal pendant ton sommeil. Si ça c'est pas une preuve de mon bon vouloir… »

Je prends le temps de respirer.

Surtout, ne pas s'emballer.

« Maintenant casse-toi. Rentre dans ta chambre, laisse moi tranquille. On se voit demain à vingt-heure à la bibliothèque. Pas avant. »

Je le relâche aussi violemment que je le maintenais contre le mur, et m'éloigne de lui.

Je murmure une incantation et un petit feu commence à crépiter dans l'âtre de ma cheminée.

Je l'entends ranger ses affaires et quitter ma chambre sans un bruit, sans un mot.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil qu'il a habité durant quelques heures.

Sa chaleur y est toujours inscrite, son odeur flotte encore autour de moi.

Je ne vais pas dormir.

Je vais juste rester devant le feu.

Je vais juste réfléchir.

Je vais juste… _penser à lui…_

* * *

Le repas ce soir me semble insipide.

Comme tous les repas depuis quelques temps.

Potter est la, lui aussi.

Je sais qu'il me dévisage.

Je le fais aussi.

Je l'observe quand il ne le fait pas.

Lui aussi.

Mais nos regards sont différents.

Le mien est extérieurement indifférent, quoique insistant.

Le sien est interrogateur, un peu perdu.

Il ne sait pas quoi penser. Il ne sait pas comment interpréter cette situation.

J'ai envie de lui crier que moi aussi, que je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Mais je ne le peut pas.

Je ne le peut pas parce que ses sentiments sont pas les miens.

Lui est toujours habité par sa haine. Et même si je sens qu'elle change sensiblement, elle est toujours là, présente. Trop présente.

Alors je me tais. Je me tais et je le laisse me regarder autant qu'il le souhaite. Passer d'une lueur interrogative, perdue à une lueur de colère, de trouble.

Je le laisse venir petit à petit, espérant secrètement qu'il voudra me rejoindre, qu'il éprouvera l'envie de réaliser notre destinée commune.

Plus que quelques heures et nous nous retrouvons à la bibliothèque. Comme c'est le cas depuis maintenant une semaine. Le temps passe vite. Trop vite, et pourtant…

Plus que quelques heures et je devrais faire semblant de ne pas savoir, semblant de chercher avec lui cette réponse qu'il semble tant attendre.

Sinon pourquoi supporterait-il ma présence ? Cette présence qu'il exècre au plus au point…

Il veut savoir, et moi je me contente de le regarder, de le sentir, de le frôler…

J'observe ses faits, ses gestes, le moindre de ses mouvements, et chacun d'eux me piquent doucement, comme l'épine d'une rose splendide à l'odeur délicieuse, qui compense la douleur de sa piqûre par la tendre caresse de sa pétale.

Quelques fois je saisie un petit sourire. Mouvement des lèvres adorable qui me fait frissonner. Ou un soupire égaré alors que la fatigue lui fait cligner imperceptiblement les paupières.

Dans ses moments là j'éprouve pour lui une tendresse inégalable. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer très fort. De le garder contre moi pour l'éternité.

Et d'autres fois je le hais. Tellement fort. Pas de cette haine que j'ai éprouvée pour lui avant, mais d'une haine différente, une rage qui me donne même quelques fois envie de pleurer à en perdre mon âme. Une fureur de jalousie, de frustration. De désespoir. Celle qui me montre qu'il n'est pas à moi. Pas encore. Et ceci pour longtemps. Celle qui me dit qu'il n'est pas à moi mais à d'autres. Celle qui me hurle que je n'ai aucun droit sur lui alors que lui agit sur moi en permanence.

Je le hais dans ces moments où je souffre comme un fou. Je le hais tellement que je voudrais mourir, et qu'il meurt avec moi. Mais je me contente de me taire. De regarder, et de me taire.

Me taire et c'est tout.

Me taire et hurler ma rage dans ma tête, et supporter, impuissant, le tourbillon de mon cœur.

* * *

Tapotant sur la table avec impatience, je regarde une nouvelle fois ma montre.

Une demi-heure de retard.

Où est-il, cette fois si ?

Que fait-il ?

Je ne peux plus attendre.

La sourde douleur, résultat de l'attente et de l'incertitude, se fait trop prenante.

Je me lève, laisse mes affaires sur la table et quitte la bibliothèque.

Ce n'est pas la première fois, il me fait ça quasiment à chacun de nos rendez-vous.

Certaines fois je le trouve sur mon chemin, occupé à autre chose, d'autres fois il est encore dans sa chambre.

Comme maintenant.

Comment je le sais ?

Je le sens.

Tout simplement.

D'un pas excédé, je me dirige vers le couloir des rouge et or.

Avant de rentrer je respire calmement, place sur mon visage une expression indéchiffrable.

J'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver…

Je pénètre dans la pièce.

L'obscurité règne et seul le bruissement d'un drap m'informe que je ne suis pas seul.

« Malfoy… »

La voix est aguicheuse, terriblement aguicheuse.

Je fais quelques pas de plus, évitant habilement les vêtements jonchant de sol.

Je n'aime pas ça.

Cette situation, pourtant si familière, mais qui me paraît aujourd'hui insupportable.

Je lève la tête vers lui, c'est à dire vers le lit où il est allongé négligemment, son corps nu offert à mes yeux.

Par Merlin, qu'il couvre cet appel au péché…

Le regard que je porte sur lui est cependant irrité.

Mon nez se plisse de dégoût tandis que l'odeur devient discernable.

« Ça pu le sexe à pleins tubes ici, Potter »

Il se redresse, se lève avec une grâce exaspérante et vient se placer devant moi.

« C'est vrai ? C'est embêtant… » murmure-t-il sur un ton ennuyé, alors que ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que je pourrais qualifier de démoniaque.

Mon regard se durcit.

Je le hais.

« En attendant, je ne peux pas empêcher l'air de s'adapter à mes envies, et à mes actions. » poursuit-il de sa voix calme « Tu ne trouves pas que le sexe est une bonne odeur, Malfoy ? Moi elle _m'excite_ encore plus… »

Ces quelques mots sont soufflés contre ma bouche.

Je reste stoïque, remerciant cette capacité à rester froid devant une telle situation.

« Je me fiche complètement de ce que cette _odeur_ te fais comme effet, Potter. Moi elle me répugne. Je te rappelle que nous devions nous voir, et ce il y a une demi-heure... Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes journées et de tes nuits, tes parties de jambes en l'air ne me concernent aucunement, fort heureusement, cependant tu te dois de respecter tes engagements. Alors tu vas prendre une douche, t'habiller, et me rejoindre à l'endroit convenu »

Ses yeux prennent une teinte menaçante.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Malfoy. » siffle-t-il avec hargne « Je t'emmerde encore plus que ce que tu imagines. Barres-toi de ma chambre, et ne reviens plus ici, espèce de connard. Ne remets plus jamais les pieds chez moi. »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Potter, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Libre à toi de ne pas venir, je m'en contrefiche. Moi je t'attendrais dix minutes, pas une de plus. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reviendrais plus ici, car je n'ai aucune raison d'y revenir. C'est à toi de voir. »

Je le défis du regard, il ne baisse pas les yeux, ses prunelles brillant d'un feu de colère dévastateur.

Je relève la tête dans un signe de mépris total, et je quitte la pièce.

_**A suivre…**_

**Alors, verdict ? **

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez…**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, avec des RARs, promis !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, portez-vous bien ;)**

**Bizz**

**Daiya**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Destinée, chapitre 10**

**Origine : Harry Potter **

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)**

**Couple : futur HP/DM. C'est un POV de Draco.**

**Note : Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard… Je sais que c'est impardonnable… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je terminerai cette fic, je vous le promets ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et qu'il ne vous décevra pas.**

**Je n'ai encore une fois pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, pardonnez-moi, mais je vous promets que c'est la dernière fois ! A partir ce chapitre je réponds dès que j'ai une review ! Foi de moi ! lol. Mais je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, de me lire et de me laissez vos commentaires. D'énormes mercis à : _Lightofmoon _(J'espère que tu n'auras pas envie de claquer Harry une nouvelle fois… Quoi que ce n'est pas gagné !)_, Ptite fleur la fee _(Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Et j'espère que ça va durer ! Merci beaucoup…), _Lyj-chan _(Je suis vraiment désolée que la fin ne t'ai pas plu.. Je crois que tu es la seule à m'avoir dis ça lol. Ce n'était malheureusement pas un rêve, et même si pour le moment cette facette de la personnalité de Harry va disparaître, il reviendra à coup sûr. Merci pour tes compliments, sincèrement.)_, Shima-chan_ (Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est ce qui me motive :) Tu vas voir que les sentiments de Draco vont davantage changer dans ce chapitre.)_, Allima _(Une groupie ! Ouais, j'ai une fan ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Et pour la fin, ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera heureuse… Si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là loool)_,Miss Malibu_ (Ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours ! Draco tient trop à Harry pour succomber à un désir charnel… Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas envie de lui ! Lol), _Zaika_ (Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura un baiser, et même plus. Mais il ne faut pas précipiter les choses ;) ), _Swendaii_ ( Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, c'est très précieux pour moi. Merci sincèrement.), _Nibis_ (Oh une autre nouvelle lectrice ! J'adore ça ! Merci du fond du cœur pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir.) _Ptit bou_ (J'espère que tu vas trouver du temps pour lire ce nouveau chapitre, et surtout qu'il va te plaire. Merci pour ta review.)**

**J'ai perdu ma bêta en route :( Mais j'en ai retrouvé une autre :D Pourtant elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de lire tous les chapitres de _Destinée _alors celui-ci n'a pas eu de bêta (c'est dure la vie lol). Donc veuillez excuser les nombreuses fautes qui doivent peupler ce chapitre (c'est pas ma faute si je suis nulle en orthographe ! Loool).**

**Bonne lecture, enfin je l'espère…**

_**--Destinée--**_

_Chapitre 10_

La chaleur est là. Comme toujours. Mais plus étouffante que jamais, plus douloureuse aussi.

Pansy le sent. Elle le sent mais elle ne me dit rien. Elle se contente de me regarder tristement, de poser de temps en temps sa petite main sur mon bras. Sa voix est douce lorsqu'elle s'adresse à moi. Elle ne veut pas que je souffre, mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien faire. Alors elle me soutient comme elle peut. Et je l'aime pour cela. Je l'aime mais cela ne fait pas disparaître ma souffrance. Je le souhaiterais tellement pourtant.

Le autres ne voient rien.

Potter le premier.

Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Tout cela n'a aucune importance parce que je sais qu'il ne souhaite pas arrêter mon mal. Bien au contraire.

Et il s'y emploie très bien.

Il est là devant moi, assis en tailleur sur mon tapis perçant.

Et il soupire. Il soupire régulièrement pour me montrer qu'il n'est pas ici par envie mais par obligation.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Ses sentiments ne sont pas les miens, voilà tout.

Le voilà qui se redresse, qui s'étire. Il se tourne vers moi, ses yeux teintés de colère et de reproche.

« J'en ai ras le bol, Malfoy. Ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis obligé de supporter ta présence et rien n'avance. Je commence à croire que cette histoire, c'est un gros mensonge que t'as inventé pour pouvoir me séquestrer ou un truc dans le genre. »

Cette fois si le soupir vient de moi. J'ai le droit à ce refrain chaque fois que l'on se voit.

« Écoute, Potter, si tu veux arrêter, libre à toi. Je ne suis pas un menteur, ça je peux le certifier. Et cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. »

Il ricane tout en s'approchant de moi. Son air menaçant ne me fait pas peur, juste doucement sourire.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Et je me demande pourquoi tu tiens tant à exterminer Voldemort. Ta petite famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle n'est pas censée l'adorer, l'admirer et lui lécher les bottes ? »

Je ferme les yeux. Très fort.

« Ferme ta gueule, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Son rire mauvais retentit dans ma chambre _et dans ma tête_.

« Ne me dis pas que ton père est un gentil monsieur qui n'a jamais au grand jamais tué un innocent, et qu'il n'est que la victime d'une terrible machination. Ne me dis pas que toi même tu n'as jamais souhaiter un joli petit tatouage magique sur ton bras. Ne me raconte pas de conneries, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas con. »

Ma main part toute seule. Elle claque sur sa joue dans un bruit qui me glace le sang.

Il reste digne, mais son regard plein de surprise dément son attitude indifférente.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça, Potter, je ne voudrai pas à avoir à te faire encore plus de mal. »

Il pose ses mains à plat sur le sol.

« Bien. » dit-il « Alors dis-moi la vérité. »

Je le regarde avec suspicion.

« Je n'ai pas non plus confiance en toi, Potter. Je sais que quoi que je te dise, tout sera répété à tes _amis_ puis à l'école entière. »

Il lève son bras, et je le suis jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ma poitrine.

La chaleur devient alors si importante que je cesse de respirer. Sa paume sur mon cœur me brûle. Je me contente de le regarder. Et je vois de la douceur dans ses yeux. Une douceur qu'il ne m'avait jamais adressé à moi. Je sens que mon cœur fond, sous la chaleur et le bonheur. Je sens que ce que je ressens pour lui explose en ce moment même.

« Je te promets de ne rien dire. » murmure-t-il « Tu as ma parole. »

Est-ce cette lueur au fond de son regard qui me fait chavirer ? Ou bien est-ce cette faiblesse que j'ai pour lui qui me dit de lui faire confiance ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais je hoche lentement la tête.

Il retire sa main. Je respire.

Il pose sa tête sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

Je sens son souffle chaud à travers mon pantalon.

« Je t'écoute. »

Alors je lui raconte. Pas tout. Juste la mort de ma mère, sa cause, ce qu'elle m'a dit, ce qu'elle m'a écrit. Et à mesure que je parle, je le vois se rapprocher de moi, ses yeux brillants ne quittent pas les miens, ses mains se posent sur mes genoux.

« Je suis désolé. » chuchote-t-il simplement lorsque je m'arrête.

Puis il se tait. Je ne dis rien, et lui non plus.

Il se contente de me regarder. Sans moquerie, sans méchanceté. Juste avec douceur et compassion. Ses mains chaudes sur mes cuisses. Son torse contre mes jambes.

Je voudrai garder cet instant en moi, comme une éternité volée et interdite.

Lorsque ma pendule sonne minuit, nous sommes toujours dans cette position.

Au dernier coup du carillon, il se détache de moi et emporte avec lui la chaleur et le sentiment de félicité qui m'étreignaient.

Notre lien visuel est rompu.

« Je dois y aller. » me dit-il tout bas.

Il range ses affaires. Je ne bouge pas. Je le regarde juste me quitter.

J'ai froid. J'ai mal.

Je crois que je l'aime

_Plus que de raison…_

* * *

« J'ai remarqué que tu traînais pas mal avec la vedette… Tu m'inquiètes, vieux. »

Blaise me sors ça d'une façon faussement négligée tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Nous y voilà. J'avais bien remarqué ses regards tandis que je m'éclipsais, ou que je parlais discrètement avec Potter.

Zabini, d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, m'a toujours espionné. Observer le moindre de mes faits et gestes, écouter la moindre de mes paroles. Et tout reproduire sans pour autant être une copie de moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. C'est pourtant un mec intéressant, s'il s'en donne les moyens. Mais je le laisse faire. De toutes manières je n'y peux rien, et je m'en fiche complètement.

Du moment qu'il ne se met pas à fréquenter Potter…

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Blaise ? Moi, traîner avec ce… cet être abjecte… Où as-tu été cherché ça ? »

« Je ne me base que sur des faits _visuels. _Je t'ai _vu_ avec Potter. Alors ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas du tout de quoi je parle. »

Je m'arrête brusquement et lui fais face.

« Écoute, Zabini, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Je parle à qui je veux. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. »

Je reprends ma marche. Je me fiche de sa réponse. Il n'a pas à mettre le nez dans mes affaires.

« Bien. » Répond-il. « C'est ton problème, c'est vrai. Mais fais attention, Dray. »

Je déteste lorsqu'il m'appelle comme ça. Ce surnom est ridicule, et il sait que cela m'exaspère. Il le fait toujours quand il cherche à me mettre sur les nerfs.

« Je dois prendre ça pour une menace ? »

Cette conversation commence sérieusement à m'irriter. Mais pour qui se prend-il ?

Zabini reprend de sa voix suave si horripilante.

« Je dis juste que tout cela n'est pas bon pour toi. Et pour ton image. Que vont penser les autres ? Et ton père ? Et Qui-tu-sais ? De plus, Pansy commence à s'inquiéter. Et tu sais que quand elle s'inquiète, elle devient méchante. Enfin c'est ce que je pense, mon pote, maintenant, si t'as envie qu'on te croit meilleur ami ou je ne sais quoi encore avec l'autre dégénéré du cerveau, c'est toi que ça regarde. »

Je serre les poings, tellement fort que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Je le hais, il n'a pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça, il ne le connaît pas !

« J'emmerde tout le monde, Zabini, je vis ma vie comme je l'entends, je fréquente qui j'ai envie de fréquenter. Et que ce soit Potter ou même la belette, je parle à qui je veux. Le balafré n'est pas mon pote, mais même si c'était le cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais parler uniquement aux personnes choisies par mon entourage. Alors je te prierais de ne plus parler de ça. Ça ne te concerne pas. Ni toi ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. »

J'accélère le pas. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de m'entraîner. Je souhaiterai juste m'allonger sur mon lit et ne plus penser à rien. Ou juste à lui.

« Hey ne stresse pas comme ça, vieux. On a l'impression que t'as quelque chose à te reprocher. T'es pas amoureux de Potter quand même ! »

Un ricanement mauvais suit sa déclaration.

Je sais que je dois me taire. Je sais que dire n'importe quoi suffirait à me nuire, ou à nuire à Potter… Mais je ne peux pas, quand ça le concerne lui, je n'arrive pas à garder mon sang froid.

« Je crois que je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule, Zabini. Alors tu t'exécutes ou tu te casses. Ta présence m'insupporte assez pour ne pas aggraver ton cas. »

Nous atteignons enfin le stade.

Que ces abrutis ne m'énervent pas, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Zabini a réussit à me mettre à cran.

Je le laisse pénétrer dans les vestiaires et le suis.

« Malfoy. »

Je me retourne brusquement. Qui m'a parlé ?

Je rencontre avec stupeur le regard saphir de Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ! »

« Je… »

Son regard fuit le mien. Il regarde le sol.

J'ai peur.

« Oui ? » mon ton est impatient. Non pas parce que j'ai hâte de clore cette discussion. Mais parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire. Et que je n'aime pas attendre.

« J'ai réfléchis et je pense qu'il serait mieux que l'on arrête tout ça. Ces rencontres. Je préfère ne plus te voir. Ça sera mieux, je pense. »

« De quoi ! »

Mon cerveau ne réagit pas. Ou plutôt il ne veut pas réagir.

« C'est finit tout ça Malfoy. J'arrête. Je ne veux plus. »

Non, non, non !

« Mais… Pourquoi ! »

« Y'a pas de raison. Ou plutôt j'ai pas de raison à te donner. J'arrête, c'est tout. Bonne soirée. »

Il s'en va.

C'est finit

Tout est finit.

J'ai mal. Trop mal.

Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal !

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se désintègre.

J'ai mal à en mourir.

Je veux qu'il revienne.

Je veux le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire la vérité, qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

Que c'est le destin et que c'est ainsi.

J'ai envie de crever.

Parce que je sais que je ne peux rien faire. Que c'est lui qui décide.

Parce que je sais que c'est lui qui choisit de suivre ou non notre destinée.

Parce que je l'aime, et que je ne peux pas vivre ma vie sans lui.

Le mal en moi me glace. Fait battre mes tempes. Fait saigner mon cœur.

Fait couler des larmes sur mes joues.

Des larmes de tristesse, une tristesse que je ne connaissais pas.

Ce mal me fait prendre conscience de la force de mes sentiments.

Je veux mourir, parce que sans lui rien n'est possible. Sans lui je ne suis rien.

Par Merlin, faites que tout cela cesse.

Faites que tout redevienne comme avant, quand je le détestais, quand je n'avais pas conscience de mon amour.

Faites que j'oublie tout.

Ou qu'il me revienne.

Sinon, je n'y survivrai pas.

* * *

Sans grande conviction, je verse la poudre d'ongle de mammouth à poils longs dans le chaudron.

Tout me semble insignifiant depuis ce jour où…

Je secoue la tête.

Je ne dois pas y repenser.

Ou alors je sais que je vais devenir fou.

Je tente de le rayer de mon esprit.

Mais c'est dur. Car il est présent dans chacune de mes pensées.

Inconsciemment mon regard se pose toujours sur lui.

Je n'y peux rien, c'est instinctif.

Pourtant Merlin seul le sait que j'essaie.

Pourtant je n'y parviens pas.

C'est comme ça.

Je l'ai dans la peau. Comme un tatouage indélébile.

Il n'est pas venu me revoir.

J'ai espéré très fort. Mais il n'est pas venu.

Alors je continue d'espérer. Je me dis que c'est la seule chose censée à faire. Ou plutôt la seule chose qui me permet de rester en vie.

Je suis pathétique, je le sais pertinemment.

Mais que voulez-vous, la vie n'a plus aucune saveur.

J'a froid continuellement. Comme lorsque l'on est très malade et que l'on a la fièvre. Non, en réalité, c'est encore pire que cela. C'est insoutenable.

Alors je serre les dents et les poings, j'essaie de ne penser à rien.

Je me dis que le froid, c'est une bonne chose. La neige est froide elle aussi.

Et elle est ce qu'il y a de plus pure.

C'est dure de se créer de nouvelles convictions quand vous savez indubitablement que vous avez faux. Je sais que j'ai besoin de cette chaleur étouffante.

Je sais que je suis en train de mourir à petit feu.

Mais je tente de me raccrocher à autre chose. Pour ne pas sombrer.

Pour être là quand il reviendra vers moi.

Parce qu'il reviendra.

Il le doit.

Il le faut.

La potion bout doucement.

Elle est réussit.

Mais je me fiche royalement d'elle, comme de ce cours inutile, de cette école et de la Terre entière.

Car mon monde à moi, c'est lui. Et s'il n'est pas auprès de moi, je n'ai plus rien.

Rien du tout.

Que mon cœur en morceaux et mes larmes amères.

Je ne le quitte plus des yeux, mais je ne croise jamais les siens.

Il s'arrange pour toujours me tourner le dos. Pour ne jamais me voir. Ni le parler.

Je le regarde de loin, et chaque jour qui passe distille un peu plus dans le passé et le chimérique mon espoir si mince et si fragile.

Je m'en veux d'être si faible. Mais en même temps si ma seule faiblesse, c'est lui, alors je la conserve et l'entretient sans hésiter.

Chaque chose qui le concerne à pour moi un goût de paradis interdit.

Je ne veux pas tomber dans le mélodrame.

Je hais ce genre d'amour à l'eau de rose qui dégouline de niaiserie.

Mais je ne peux empêcher tous ces sentiments. C'est plus fort que moi.

Et même si je me déteste pour cela, je n'y peux rien. C'est tout.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, je dépose mon flacon sur le bureau de Rogue et quitte la salle.

Seul.

Maintenant je ne fréquente plus personne. Ni Pansy, et encore moins Zabini.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même.

Je me dis que si lui le remarque, peut-être qu'il comprendra.

Et qu'il reviendra.

Vous voyez combien je me perds dans mes rêves utopiques ?

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le pourquoi de son recul.

Je ne crois pas que c'était une question de confiance ou non.

J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas.

Mon cerveau marche au ralenti.

Pourtant je dois trouver une solution.

Pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Je dois lui montrer qu'il a besoin de moi.

Il doit bien y avoir une solution.

Forcément.

* * *

« Mais Professeur… »

« Pas de discussion, Potter. C'est ça ou vous prenez la porte à jamais. »

Je suis ébahi. Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul.

Je n'ai jamais vu la vieille McGonagall s'énerver de la sorte.

Tout est arrivé très vite.

Nous étions en train d'essayer de changer des balais poussiéreux en serpents à lunettes quand Potter à lancer son outil de travail sur le mur.

Si fort que je balais à explosé sous sa colère.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

Depuis quelque temps, Potter ne réussit aucun des exercices de métamorphose.

Et cela le met dans une rage folle.

Pourtant, cette fois si McGonagall n'a rien laissé passer.

Potter est puni.

Il doit revenir le soir même pour s'entraîner. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive.

Ceci associé à une perte de dix points pour les Gryffondors.

« Et votre professeur particulier sera Monsieur Malfoy. »

Pardon ! C'est bien mon nom que la vieille chouette à prononcé ?

Vu tous les regards qui convergent vers moi, je suppose que oui.

J'assimile lentement l'information, tandis que la salle reste silencieuse.

Passer du temps avec lui ? Alors qu'il m'a rejeté ? Je ne suis pas d'accord.

J'ai trop peur. Je ne veux pas.

« Sauf votre respect, Madame, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait moi. Je n'ai rien fait du tout, et je n'ai strictement rien à voir dans cette histoire. »

« Certes, cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, Monsieur Malfoy. Mais je sais combien vous et Monsieur Potter vous détestez. C'est pour cela que je vous ai choisi. La punition n'en sera que plus grande. De plus vous avez réussi l'exercice. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si tout se passe bien, vous serez récompensé par quelques points pour votre maison. Donc ce soir à dix-neuf heures dans cette même salle. Bien, le cours est terminé. »

Les élèves quittent la salle sans bruit. Leurs regards vont de Potter à moi.

Tout simplement parce que nous nous fixons. Sans mouvement et sans parole.

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaine, je croise enfin ses prunelles couleur eau.

Elles m'avait manqué. Cette douce chaleur m'avait manqué.

Et ce que je lis dans ses yeux me trouble, même si je n'en laisse rien paraître.

C'est la peur que je vois dans ses yeux.

_La peur et l'incertitude_

**A suivre…**

_(Le mercredi 19 avril à 01h16)_

**J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**Je suis encore désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

**Je vous promets de faire mon maximum pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques commentaires.**

**Merci de me lire, et de me soutenir.**

**Je vous embrasse**

**Daiya **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : ****Destinée, chapitre 11**

**Origine :**** Harry Potter **

**Disclamer : ****Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)**

**Couple : **** futur HP/DM. C'est un POV de Draco.**

**Note :**** Excusez-moi sincèrement pour le retard… Je sais qu'il est impardonnable, puisque ça fait bien 8 mois que je n'ai pas publié… Mais j'ai eu un blocage énorme pour cette fic, dû partiellement(et surtout) au fait que je n'aimais vraiment aucune chose que j'écrivais en ce moment (pour toutes fics confondues).**

**Mais je suis repartie, là ! Parce que je viens de parler avec ma sœur de la trâme de ma fic, et qu'on a trouvé trop d'idées, et que maintenant je sens qu'elle va me démanger lol. Merci SISTER de MOI !!**

**Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont reviewée pour le dernier chapitre. Merci, car c'est grâce à vos encouragements que je trouve la force d'écrire ! Je vous aime ! Mercis sincères à : _Lightofmoon, Allima, Peps42, Ptit bou, _**_**AdelheidRei**_**, _Yochu_****, _NEPHERIA, Kyni chan, Aki no Sabaku, Grimmy, Nadaye, Janira, CKA, _**_**linaewen ilca****, Ma Margaux d'amour, Tess, Eva, Isatis, Alexiel.** _

**Oh et je n'ai toujours pas de bêta pour cette fic, donc si quelqu'un se sent d'âme charitable lol.**

**Pardonnez-moi encore une fois… J'espère que ce chapitre, si long à venir, ne vous décevra pas !**

__

**--Destinée--**

Chapitre 11

Il est dix-neuf heure trente.

Je suis devant la salle et j'attends.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort que ça me fait mal dans tout le corps.

J'ai envie de fuir à toutes jambes, de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et prier très fort pour disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je suis épuisé, et la peur a tendance à amplifier davantage cette fatigue.

Comme d'habitude, il est en retard. C'est toujours la même chose avec lui. Je devrais m'y habituer mais pourtant je ne m'y fait pas.

Je sais qu'il vient à reculons. Il n'a tellement pas envie de me voir qu'il se dit que plus tard il arriverait, moins de temps il passerait en ma compagnie.

Pourtant McGonagall a été bien clair : on reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à réaliser le sort. Et j'ai pour idée que ce n'est pas ma présence qui va arranger le problème.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière, la nuque reposant sur le mur glacé.

Je sers très fort mes paupières. Pour faire disparaître _son_ visage de mon esprit.

Mais il reste là, et je me plonge inconsciemment dans la profondeur de son regard. Je sais que je me fais du mal, à penser à lui comme ça, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est plus fort que moi.

Alors je reste avec son image dans ma tête, devant mes yeux clos, et je souris.

« Malfoy, tu te sens bien ?! »

La voix résonne en moi avec tellement de force que je manque de tomber par terre.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et croisent les siens.

« Bien-sûr que oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Il soupire et détourne le regard.

Fuis-moi encore une fois, Harry. Mais tu ne pourras pas le faire éternellement.

« On y va ? »

Il secoue la tête. Ses yeux sont voilés par la colère. Et la peur.

Nous entrons dans la salle.

Je m'assoie sur une des chaises.

« Mets-toi en face de moi. Ça sera plus facile ainsi. »

Je vois ses mains se crisper sur le dossier de la chaise. Il s'y installe et détourne la tête.

Pour ne pas me regarder.

Nous restons de longues secondes ainsi.

Mes yeux sur son visage, les siens sur le mur à sa droite.

Je ne dirai rien, je ne ferai rien.

C'est à lui d'agir.

Pas à moi.

Je m'enivre de sa vue, de la courbure de ses cils, de la délicatesse de son nez, de la perfection de ses lèvres.

La chaleur est là, plus douce que jamais. Cette flamme de vie. Ma flamme. Ma vie.

J'attends qu'il comprenne par lui même. Mais s'il ne comprend jamais ? S'il se cache la vérité ? S'il préfère écouter sa haine, plutôt que de laisser naître un autre sentiment ?

Alors je serai perdu. Parce que je sais déjà que sans lui, je ne pourrai plus avancer.

Sans cette chaleur, je deviendrai froid de l'intérieur. Et je mourrai. Car une fois que l'on a connu _cette_ chaleur, rien ne peut la remplacer. Et rien ne dois la remplacer. Sauf la mort.

Et je ne veux pas mourir. Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir toucher s_es_ lèvres, _son_ corps. Sans lui avoir dit combien cette chaleur en moi est forte.

Hum je suis pathétique. Si je n'avais pas aussi mal, je rirais de moi.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?! »

Sa voix est agressive. Douloureuse.

« Parce que je suis heureux d'être là ? »

Durant quelques secondes, ses pupilles se dilatent. Mais il plisse rapidement les yeux.

« Te fous pas de moi, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes. »

Je soupire. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, j'ai envie de tout lui dire. Au risque de tout gâcher.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Potter. Je suis content d'être là avec toi. Mais comme tu as la fâcheuse habitude de croire uniquement ce qui te fait plaisir, je laisse tomber. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, nous allons nous mettre eu travail. Parce que je n'ai pas toute ma nuit à te consacrer. »

Du moins pas de cette façon là…

Il ne dit rien, et se contente de sortir sa baguette.

Je sens ses grands yeux posés sur moi, cherchant la réponse à une question dont j'ignore la signification, et qui semble obnubiler ses pensées.

D'une vois douce et patiente, je tente pendant deux heures de lui faire comprendre le sort. Lui ne parle pas, il fait juste ce que je lui demande. Et il n'y arrive pas.

Au bout de presque trois heures sans arrêt, nous faisons une pose.

Il s'éloigne de moi, le regard et le visage fatigué, et s'assoit lourdement sur une des chaises.

Je le suis des yeux, épuisé moi aussi.

Épuisé et frustré.

Je vois son profil, délicat et pur. Je vois la courbure de ses lèvres.

Et je sens la chaleur en moi s'amplifier, brûler mes veines.

Je fais un pas vers lui, puis un deuxième.

Je laisse mon corps s'imprégner de ces sentiments exacerbés, je laisse mon cœur se fissurer.

Je sens que j'ai _besoin_ de ça. D'un contact, de quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher.

Je crois que ce sont tous ces jours interminables sans lui qui entraîne ce besoin presque vital.

Mes pas raisonnent, et il tourne brusquement le visage vers moi.

Et la panique prend possession de ses traits, de ses yeux.

Il s_ent_ que quelque chose ne va pas, que quelque chose en moi n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Et moi je continue d'avancer vers lui, vers sa chaleur.

Vers ma survie.

Je m'arrête à sa hauteur.

Il ne bouge pas, le regard perdu dans mes yeux brûlants.

« Lève-toi. » je souffle d'une voix rauque.

Ses paupières frémissent, sa bouche se tord de crainte.

Il secoue négativement la tête, tentant vainement de reculer.

Je me penche,

à l'intérieur j'ai mal

et je chuchote contre ses lèvres :

« Lève-toi Potter, maintenant. »

Je perçois son tremblement, qui part de son cou au bas de son dos.

Comme hypnotisé par la peur, il m'obéit.

Il tremble encore en me faisant face, ses yeux sont gorgés de larmes.

Son regard vacille devant le mien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? »

Sa voix est faible. Il a peur.

De quoi ? Il n'en sait rien, et moi non plus je crois.

Je suis perdu, perdu dans sa chaleur, dans mon amour, en lui, en moi.

Je suis perdu et je sens mon contrôle m'échapper.

Je sens que je n'agis plus sous le contrôle de ma conscience.

Je me voix bouger, attraper le visage de Harry entre mes deux mains frémissantes, rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes.

Et après…

Après je ne sais plus rien. Rien

Rien.

Juste que ses lèvres sont douces.

Qu'il a le goût d'un bonbon divin, du pêché, du paradis.

Juste que je peux mourir maintenant.

Que j'ai mal et que j'ai chaud.

Mais surtout que c'est lui, **lui**, _lui_…

Ma langue caresse la sienne, et c'est tellement _bon_ que je crois que je vais mourir…

Ma main glisse sur sa joue, sur son cou.

Puis, doucement, à contre-cœur, je lâche sa bouche.

Je lâche sa nuque.

Je m'éloigne de lui, et ça fait tellement _mal _que je crois que je vais mourir…

J'ouvre les paupières, et c'est comme un déchirement.

Son regard est vide

vide

Fixé derrière moi.

Un doigt tremblant frôle ses lèvres.

A ce moment là, il plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

Pas de rage, pas de haine. Juste de l'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi ? » murmure-t-il.

Je sens les ailes frémirent en moi, comme pour m'encourager à parler.

« Parce que j'en avais envie, je crois. » je lui réponds, rempli malgré moi d'incertitudes.

Il recule.

Ses yeux se foncent de colère.

« Je viens de comprendre. » gronde-t-il.

Moi, par contre, je ne comprends pas.

Je fais un pas vers lui, il se dresse de toute sa superbe. Son regard est glissant, haineux.

« Toutes ces conneries que tu m'as sorti. Ces rendez-vous bidons. C'était juste pour me foutre dans ton pieux, Malfoy. »

Les ailes en moi égratignent mon cœur.

« Non. Tu as tord. » je lui dis simplement.

Un rire dédaigneux sort de ses lèvres.

Il me fait _mal_…

« Ne me prends pas pour un con, Malfoy. Je sais qui tu es. Le sexe doit être la chose la plus importante dans ta vie. »

Mon orgueil est blessé, et la colère commence à prendre le pas sur le reste de mes sentiments.

Je m'élance vers lui et le plaque contre le mur.

Il se débat, toute haine dehors, mais je l'immobilise rapidement.

« C'est faux, Potter. Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est parce que j'en avais envie, et je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête. Tu peux croire ce qui te chante, mais mon but n'est pas de coucher avec toi. »

Je le regarde, mon masque de rage se fissurant peu à peu.

Un de mes doigts vient caresser le velouté de sa joue, et je souris.

« C'est vrai, » je murmure « que je te cache des choses. C'est vrai que j'attendais quelque chose de ces rendez-vous. Mais… mais je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. Je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuies. »

Je le lâche.

Il ferme les yeux, presse fortement ses paupières, puis me regarde de nouveau.

« Dis-moi pourquoi. Je veux, et je dois, le savoir. » me demande-t-il un peu durement.

Je secoue négativement la tête.

Il sort précipitamment sa baguette de sa poche et la pointe sur moi.

« Dis-le moi, Malfoy. »

Mon cœur s'affole tandis que je prends conscience qu'il n'y a plus aucune issue possible.

« D'accord, mais assieds-toi. »

**

* * *

**

Il me regarde avec tant de haine et d'incompréhension que ça me fait mal.

Je lui ai tout dit, tout. Les véritables intentions de ma mère, mes découvertes. Le fait qu'il soit mon âme sœur.

Tout.

Et je vois la haine brûler dans ses yeux.

Je suis perdu…

« Je ne peux pas te croire ! » hurle-t-il.

Il tremble, il a peur.

Je le sens en moi.

Il a peur, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Je baisse les yeux. Pour ne pas qu'il voit combien j'ai peur, moi aussi.

Ni combien il me fait mal.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est vrai. J'ai la preuve dans ma chambre. »

Il crie et j'entends son poing s'abattre sur le mur.

Les ailes me font mal, à l'intérieur de mon cœur.

Je laisse s'échapper un petit soupir tremblant, tandis que mes paupières se ferment avec force.

Je respire, lentement, faisant partir la panique qui fait battre mon cœur.

Puis je redresse la tête, et ouvre les yeux.

Il est là, devant moi, le regard fuyant et les poings serrés.

« Harry ? » je l'appelle doucement.

Son visage blêmit davantage.

Il se tourne vers moi, et crache avec violence :

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Malfoy ! Je refuse de t'entendre me parler de cette façon ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta dingue de mère t'a fait croire ces conneries d'âme sœur que je dois penser comme ça aussi ! »

Une vague de colère me submerge et je m'élance vers lui avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

Mes mains tiennent fermement ses poignets au dessus de la tête, et mon corps se pressent étroitement contre le sien.

Je sens la chaleur, étouffante, qui se mêle à la rage.

J'ai envie de me fondre en lui, et de lui faire mal aussi.

« Ne.Parle.Plus.Jamais.De.Ma.Mère.De.Cette.Façon.Potter !! » je martèle froidement.

Il me regarde, et là il se passe quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Une lueur de soulagement traverse ses prunelles, et un petit sourire effleure ses lèvres pleines.

« Je préfère que tu me parles ainsi, Malfoy. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne saisis pas très bien où il veut en venir.

« Tu n'as pas compris, Potter. Je ne mens pas. Tu ES mon âme sœur. C'est comme ça ! »

Son regard se refait dur. Dur et douloureux.

« Je ne veux pas, Malfoy ! Je ne veux PAS être ton âme sœur ! »

Ses yeux hurlent de haine.

Et, malgré moi, je sens une colère malsaine prendre possession de mon corps, et de mon âme.

J'attrape son cou et l'enserre de mes doigts tremblants.

Je presse, presse, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne saccadée.

Il a mal. Je le sais.

Puis je le lâche.

« Tu vois » je murmure « j'ai le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur toi, Potter. »

Il tousse, et ses yeux sont glacés de haine.

« Je te hais. » articule-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je m'approche de lui. Mon nez touche le sien.

« Moi aussi je te hais, Potter. » je souffle, avant de plaquer violemment ma bouche contre la sienne.

Mes dents attrapent sa lèvre inférieure, et il gémit sous la morsure.

Le goût métallique de son sang me rend fou.

Ma langue frôle ses lèvres et pénètre dans sa bouche.

Mes mains sont partout sur son corps, mes doigts parcourent la peau nue de son cou, son torse chaud, ses muscles tendus.

Et lui gémit contre mes lèvres, ses mains perdues dans mes cheveux.

Du bout de ma langue je caresse ses dents, l'intérieur de ses joues, son palet. Nos deux langues glissent l'une contre l'autre, se lient et se délient.

Je brûle. Par Merlin je brûle. Je me sens presque fondre en lui.

Et cette chaleur…

Mes mains remontent à sa tête, et tandis que je mors sa langue avec violence, j'empoigne ses cheveux et les tire avec force.

Notre baiser prend fin, et sa tête se cogne durement au mur.

Mes yeux se posent sur son visage échevelé, ses lèvres purpurines gonflées et ensanglantées, ses pupilles dilatées et sombres.

Un petit gémissement se coince dans ma gorge, et je sens une chaleur nouvelle prendre possession de mon bas-ventre.

Il lève le bras et approche sa main de ma joue.

Ses doigts glissent sur ma peau brûlante, puis sa caresse se change en violence, et son poing vient percuter ma joue.

Je recule sous le coup, mon sang se glace.

« Ne me touche plus. Ne m'approche plus. » siffle-t-il. « Où je te tue. Je te jure que je te tue, Malfoy. »

Je baisse la tête. Je me sens vide. Et perdu.

Je l'entends se précipiter vers la porte, et tourner la poignée.

Et je perçois un juron, puis un second.

Je me retourne, la main sur ma joue blessée.

Il se tient devant la porte, et tente désespérément de l'ouvrir.

« Bordel ! On est enfermé là-dedans ! »

Si je n'avais pas aussi mal, à la joue et au cœur, je rirais de la situation.

Potter me fait face, le regard furibond et le corps tremblant.

« Cette conne de McGonagall nous a enfermés tous les deux ici ! »

Il attrape sa baguette et la pointe en direction du balais. Il jette le sort sur l'objet, et ce dernier se change brusquement en serpent.

Il me lance un regard victorieux, et tente de nouveau de sortir.

La porte s'ouvre, et il quitte la pièce sans un regard pour moi.

Et lorsque je sais que ses pas ce sont suffisamment éloignés, je me sens tomber au sol.

Un petit cri de désespoir franchit mes lèvres.

Et brusquement, mon corps est secoué de sanglots.

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage.

Je pleure.

**

* * *

**

J'ai revu Potter aujourd'hui. Une fois seulement, parce que j'ai passé la plupart de la journée à l'infirmerie.

J'allais en potion, mon premier cours de la journée, et on s'est croisé dans les couloirs menant aux cachots.

Je ne suis pas descendu à la Grande Salle, ce matin, par peur de croiser son regard, je crois. Hier je suis resté très longtemps à pleurer dans la salle, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps, mais j'avais l'impression d'être si _vide_… Après, bizarrement, je me suis senti un peu mieux, épuisé mais soulagé d'une certaine façon.

Donc ce matin, j'ai pris tout mon temps pour me rendre en cours. Parce qu'en réalité, je mourrais de peur de le revoir, de me prendre sa haine en pleine figure, et d'entendre ses insultes mordantes.

Nous nous sommes croisés au détour d'un couloir, j'étais seul, et lui accompagné de ses deux imbéciles d'amis. La Sang-de-Bourbe et la Belette m'ont jeté un regard noir pathétique qui m'a fait sourire, et je crois bien que c'est ce même sourire qui a réveillé sa colère à lui.

Parce qu'avant que je n'ai ne serait-ce que posé le regard sur sa personne, j'étais déjà attrapé par le col de ma cape et collé contre l'un des murs glacés des cachots.

Ses yeux habituellement verts tiraient presque vers le noir, lorsqu'il m'a violemment frappé à la joue, la même qu'hier. Et une grimace diaboliquement satisfaite à effleuré ses lèvres lorsque mon visage s'est un instant tordu de douleur.

Puis ses mains délicates se sont entourées autour de mon cou, pour presser avec force ma carotide. Je percevais difficilement l'effervescence autour de nous, et également cette aura magique si impressionnante qui s'était brusquement dégagée de lui à mon contact, faisant reculer tout ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher de nous.

Mais ce que sentait surtout, c'était la chaleur étouffante, presque désagréable même, qui me brûlait de toute part, comme si mon sang était en fusion dans chaque recoin de mon corps. Je voyais ses yeux plein de haine jubiler devant mon visage livide et mon regard trouble.

Et je me suis dit, au moment où l'air ne rentra plus dans mes poumons, que je voulais mourir, maintenant, de la main de Harry. Parce que c'était comme ça que je voulais mourir. Pour Harry, ou par Harry.

Alors j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai laissé mon corps s'abandonné à la douceur de la mort qui s'approchait, à cette chaleur qui semblait exploser en moi.

Bizarrement, je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Aussi vivant ?

Mais le corps de Harry s'est brusquement tendu, et il m'a lâché.

Je suis tombé au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon, et l'air a recommencé à glisser dans ma gorge jusqu'à mes poumons.

J'ai eu mal, foutrement mal. J'ai toussé, hoqueté. Je croyais étouffer.

Alors je l'ai entendu me dire, je ne sais pas si c'était un murmure ou un cri, mais il m'a dit : « Moi aussi j'ai ce pouvoir de vie et de mort sur toi, Malfoy. »

Malgré moi, j'ai souri. Tristement, certes, mais j'ai souri, les yeux toujours clos.

Et ce connard m'a envoyé plusieurs fois son pied dans les côtes, si fort que je crois que j'ai hurlé sous la douleur, ou bien était-ce les cris des autres élèves autour de nous.

Puis lorsque je fus proche de l'inconscience, j'ai perçu au creux de mon oreille, comme un lame tranchante et mortelle, un murmure qui me disait « C'est tout ce que tu mérites, _Malfoy_. »

Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai sombré.

Maintenant je suis allongé à l'infirmerie. Je suis seul, et la nuit déverse sa noirceur dans la salle. Même les rayons de la lune semblent avoir abandonné leur visite ce soir.

Il doit être tard, pas loin de deux heures du matin je pense, mais mes yeux restent désespérément ouverts, et plongés dans la blancheur immaculé du plafond.

Ma bouche reste crispée dans une grimace de souffrance, non pas due à mes blessures superficielles, qui ne seront dans quelques heures qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais plutôt à cause de cette drôle de douleur qui étreint mon cœur, et chaque muscle de mon corps.

C'est assez bizarre, cette sensation. J'ai l'impression d'être un corps vivant, mais mort de l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas vraiment comme décrire ça. Et fait je sens mon cœur qui bat, mon torse qui se soulève au grès de ma respiration. Mais j'ai tellement froid, à l'intérieur, et tellement mal, que c'est comme si je ne vivais pas vraiment.

Je…

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres, et je me redresse doucement.

Ce lieu me ramène il y a quelques mois, lorsque j'ai blessé Harry si fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait partir. Lorsque j'ai enfin choisi mon camp, lorsque la lettre de ma mère s'est dévoilée à mes yeux.

Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Avec une âme sœur qui ne veut pas de moi sur les bras, et un grand froid au creux de mon âme.

Je me mets à rire nerveusement.

Je crois bien que je suis fichu.

D'un revers de la manche, j'essuie mes yeux plein de larmes.

Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit et, d'un basculement du bassin, je glisse au sol.

Une fois encore, le carrelage glacé me fait un peu grimacer.

Je marche doucement vers la fenêtre, attiré malgré moi par l'obscurité de cette nuit profonde.

Il n'y a aucune étoile dans le ciel. Comme si Mère me punissait de là-haut.

Mon regard caresse les cimes sombres des arbres de la forêt interdites, puis glisse sur le lac couleur d'encre.

Je distingue alors une ombre, au bord du lac, cachée derrière un grand arbre majestueux.

Je reconnais tout de suite la personne, parce que mon cœur bat un peu plus fort dans la poitrine.

L'ombre se retourne brusquement vers l'école, et son regard se pose sur ma fenêtre.

Il me voit, et sursaute face à ma présence.

Moi, je le regarde avec indifférence, parce que je ne veux plus me battre, si lui a déjà rendu les armes.

Je crois distinguer de l'incompréhension sur son visage, mais notre lien visuel ne dure qu'une seconde à peu près, et déjà il baisse les yeux et tourne la tête.

Moi je ferme mes paupières, puis les rouvre presque immédiatement, juste le temps de calmer les ailes.

Mais lorsque mon regard se pose de nouveau sur l'arbre majestueux, il n'y a plus personne.

Il est parti.

Harry est parti.

Et j'ai alors l'impression que mon cœur se déchire.

****

A suivre…

* * *

Alors ? Au départ Draco ne devait pas tout avouer à Harry maintenant, mais je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais lol.

J'aimerai beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis, parce que j'appréhende un peu en fait…

Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noyel en retard, et une bonne année en avance !

(et n'oubliez pas de complétez ma liste de cadeaux du Papa Noël par une tite review, et par une envie de bêta lecture lol)

Daiya


	12. Chapitre 12

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Destinée, chapitre 12

Origine : Harry Potter

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir !)

Couple : futur HP/DM. C'est un POV de Draco.

_Warning : Présence de lime (lool)_

Note : Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre de Destinée. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire... Il risque de vous surprendre lol. En bien, je le souhaite !

Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement ma nouvelle bêta spécial Destinée, j'ai nommé _Lynshan_ ! Merci sincèrement, miss !! Pourvu que ça dure, notre collaboration

J'ai répondu à toute vos reviews (sauf les anonymes), j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne... Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Un énorme merci à : _Alexiel, Margaux, Camille, Grimmy, Kuroi Sekai, Virginie, Lynshan, Malaf, Nadaye, Ayuluna, Allima, Aki no Sabaku, Lightofmoon, Zaika, Blizzy._

Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça va vous plaire :)

--Destinée--

Chapitre 12

Serrant plus étroitement mon sac contre moi, je me cale contre le mur de pierre de façon à être plus confortablement installé.

Il doit me rester une vingtaine de minutes avant de me rendre en cours de Potions. Je laisse mon regard errer sur le paysage reposant du parc de Poudlard, et tente de ne pas laisser mes pensées troubler l'éphémère quiétude de mon esprit.

Un bruit de course me fait brusquement quitter ce bref instant de paix et je détourne le regard de ma contemplation.

Mes yeux rencontrent alors le visage échevelé de celui que je ne veux absolument pas voir.

Et poser le regard sur lui fait ressurgir en moi toute la rancœur et la colère que j'éprouve à son égard.

Durant une semaine, je l'ai soigneusement évité, par peur de le frapper sous le coup de la rage.

Et alors que je me suis échiné à ne pas le voir, le voilà qui arrive gentiment devant moi, passant dans un couloir que personne ne fréquente.

Je le déteste. Merlin oui, je le hais tellement.

Il remarque enfin ma présence et s'arrête.

Nos regards se croisent, et se fondent l'un dans l'autre.

Je résiste aux picotements de chaleur qui parcourent mon échine.

Mes yeux se teintent d'indifférence, et je détourne le regard dans un geste de profond mépris.

Je lance négligemment mon sac sur mon épaule et m'éloigne de lui, les muscles tendus à l'extrême mais la tête haute et fière.

« Malfoy » gronde-t-il dans mon dos tandis que je m'apprête à changer de couloir.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'entendre et je continue ma route.

Je l'entends courir, et mes yeux se ferment instinctivement dès que sa main empoigne mon épaule avec force.

Je me retourne avec détachement et laisse échapper un soupir excédé.

Je lui adresse une légère grimace ennuyée et lui demande sur un ton parfaitement hautain.

« Que veux-tu Potter ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec toi. »

Ses yeux se plissent sous le coup de la colère, mais je ne détourne pas le regard et le fixe avec un dédain teinté d'impatience.

Il me pousse brusquement contre l'un des piliers de pierre. Ses mains viennent encadrer mon visage.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'elles tremblent légèrement. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Pourtant, je garde un visage fermé et froid, et ses yeux ne sont bientôt plus que deux fentes de rage.

Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi, et je réprime un frisson lorsque son souffle chaud vient caresser mes lèvres pincées.

Je brûle. Il est trop près de moi, et je sens malgré moi toute volonté de stoïcisme me quitter.

Pour me donner du courage et repousser cette chaleur empoisonnante, je redresse la tête avec arrogance.

Je crois voir ses lèvres frissonner, mais je me force à rester focaliser sur ses yeux.

Je ne **dois** pas perdre cette fois-ci.

Même s'il a pour but de me frapper comme l'autre fois, je ne dois pas céder.

Je ne dois pas laisser cette chaleur traîtresse prendre le dessus.

Il secoue légèrement la tête, puis crache avec colère :

« Ne me regarde **plus jamais** de cette façon. »

Un frisson de peur et d'anticipation naît au creux de mes reins.

Je sais qu'il va me frapper.

Je le lis dans ses yeux et dans le son de sa voix.

J'attends qu'il tape le premier et je lui jette un regard davantage exaspéré.

Un grognement s'échappe alors de ses lèvres, et avant que je n'ai pu anticiper le moindre geste il plaque violemment sa bouche contre la mienne.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, et lorsque je sens la pointe de sa langue effleurer mes lèvres tremblantes, je ferme les yeux avec délectation, et je sais que je suis perdu.

J'ouvre légèrement les lèvres et il prend possession de ma bouche.

Sa langue caresse la mienne un peu brusquement, et je réponds avec un désespoir presque humiliant en enroulant ma langue autour de la sienne.

Je sens alors ses mains agripper la peau sensible de mes joues et la serrer à m'en faire mal.

Il s'enfonce encore plus profondément en moi, et nos langues ne semblent faire plus qu'une.

Nos dents s'entrechoquent fiévreusement, son corps tendu.

Puis soudain il attrape la chair délicate de ma lèvre inférieure et la mordille d'une telle façon que je crois que je vais mourir de plaisir.

Il me lâche alors, et je gémis de mécontentement.

Je mets de longues secondes à ouvrir les yeux, perdu dans un monde où seuls sa bouche et son corps n'existaient.

Lorsque je pose mon regard trouble et perdu sur son visage haletant, je croise ses yeux rendus noirs par le désir.

Il respire profondément puis murmure d'une voix rauque :

« Je préfère que tu me regardes ainsi. »

Ses doigts frôlent mes joues rougies par sa poigne, puis il se retourne et court presque pour quitter le couloir, sans aucun regard dans la direction.

Lorsque l'extrémité de sa cape disparaît enfin à l'un des croisements, j'autorise mon corps à réagir comme il le souhaite depuis ce baiser.

Je glisse le long du mur et mes fesses rencontrent avec violence le sol glacé.

Les yeux écarquillés je tente de mettre un nom sur ce qui vient de se passer.

Mais rien ne me vient.

Rien.

Sauf la pensée pathétique qu'il possède des lèvres merveilleuses.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je ne suis pas allé en Potions. Rogue doit s'inquiéter, et Potter jubiler.

Mais qu'en ai-je à faire de ce qu'ils pensent tous, après tout ?

Au lieu de cela, je suis sorti du château un peu chancelant, et je me suis écroulé au bord du lac, l'esprit encore confus.

Je suis resté ainsi, les yeux perdus dans la profonde noirceur des eaux calmes, pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce que Pansy me trouve.

Elle a posé une main douce sur mon épaule tremblante puis s'est assise derrière moi et ses bras sont venus enserrer tendrement mon cou.

Je n'ai pas bougé, profitant de la chaude quiétude qui s'échappait de son corps souple.

Sa bouche est venue se perdre dans le creux de mon cou, et lorsqu'un « je t'aime » est venu caresser mon oreille, j'ai éclaté en sanglots.

Pansy n'a rien dit. Elle a juste resserré son étreinte, et ses doigts sont venus effleurer mes joues baignées de larmes amères.

Nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et mes pleurs n'ont cessé que lorsque le froid s'est véritablement fait sentir.

Nous avons peut-être manqué quelques cours, mais honnêtement cela n'avait aucune espèce n'importance.

La tendresse et l'amour de Pansy, la haine et la violence de Potter, tous ces éléments se mélangeaient insidieusement en moi.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés main dans la main au château.

Et la chaleur de ses doigts ne m'a pas quitté de tout le repas.

Je n'ai pas une seule fois posé le regard sur la table des Gryffondors.

Mais j'ai senti le regard brûlant de Potter sur mon visage défait.

Et j'ai eu honte qu'il me voit aussi détruit par sa faute.

Maintenant je suis étendu sur mon lit, le sommeil me fuit.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver un sens à cette journée.

Et j'ai la curieuse envie de mourir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En me levant ce matin, je me suis senti plus fort.

Peut-être est-ce dû à cette nuit sans rêve.

J'avais envie de me battre pour sortir de cet état d'apathie dans lequel je m'enfonce un peu plus chaque jour.

Pourtant, en cet instant précis, je sens que je m'effondre une fois de plus.

Potter est là, devant moi, me narguant de ses yeux trop verts, la bouche soudée à un playboy de bas étages. Ses mains se baladant fiévreusement sur le corps de l'autre, qui ose gémir sous la caresse du Survivant.

Et moi je suis là, comme un parfait abruti, à les regarder les bras ballants, les yeux révulsés et le cœur en miettes.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai aussi mal.

Peut-être est-ce à cause des soupirs indécents du jeune brun que Potter embrasse, ou bien est-ce encore la lueur de défi malsain qui plane dans les yeux de mon âme sœur.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Mes yeux commencent à me piquer, et Potter choisit ce moment précis pour relâcher l'autre étudiant.

Je cligne des paupières. Potter m'adresse un sourire triomphant et mon visage blêmit sous la colère.

Il noue ses doigts à ceux de l'inconnu, et quitte le couloir les yeux soudés aux miens.

Je le regarde partir et lorsqu'il a disparu, je pousse un profond soupir, tandis qu'une fureur nouvelle m'étouffe.

Un sentiment qui ressemble à de la jalousie.

Alors j'essuie rageusement mes joues humides, et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Je marche doucement vers la salle de DCFM, et je sens les ailes revenir et me détruire la cage thoracique.

Je rentre dans la salle, je suis un peu en retard. Je m'excuse, le professeur ne dit rien.

Je m'assoie calmement, au premier rang, et je sais que tous les regards sont posés sur moi. Celui de Potter aussi.

Mais je ne lui donnerais pas ce qu'il souhaite. Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de lui montrer à quel point je suis affecté par son attitude.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je traverse lentement le couloir désert, balayant du regard avec nonchalance les murs froids et noirs de crasse. Il est à peu près 23h10, et il ne me reste plus qu'une demi-heure avant de finir ma ronde.

Plus les jours passent et plus je déteste cette contrainte qui m'oblige à réfléchir plus que de raison.

Et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment propice pour me perdre dans mes pensées.

J'entends des bruits de pas étouffés derrière moi.

Je ralentis la cadence et me cache derrière l'une des armures qui trônent au milieu de l'un des nombreux croisements.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une ombre s'approche doucement de ma cachette dans un bruit furtif de cape frôlant le sol, et je bondis sur l'inconnu.

« Je peux savoir que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? » je demande froidement, la baguette pointée sur l'imprudent.

Il s'agit d'un Serdaigle de cinquième ou sixième année je pense. Je vois son regard vaciller devant le mien, et je ne peux retenir un rictus satisfait.

« Euh… je… je rentrais à mon dortoir là… »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« A ton dortoir ?! Vers la Tour d'Astronomie ?! »

Mon vis-à-vis baisse piteusement les yeux. Il se tord les mains de nervosité et me répond d'une voix faible et tremblante :

« Je rentre tout de suite. »

L'extrémité de ma baguette vient effleurer son front.

« Tu as intérêt. Et si je te reprends à traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, je t'enferme dans une salle et tu ne seras pas prêt d'en ressortir. » j'articule froidement.

L'autre secoue la tête et part en courant dans la direction opposée.

J'esquisse un sourire ravi et reprends mon chemin à contre cœur.

Je dois maintenant passer par _le_ couloir, celui qui a été le lieu d'un véritable ascenseur émotionnel deux jours de suite.

Je grimace tandis que je m'y engage.

J'enfonce un peu plus mes mains dans mes poches tandis que mes yeux balayent négligemment le sol.

Une ombre me fait relever la tête.

Je m'arrête brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, et durant quelques secondes j'ai la désagréable impression d'être en plein rêve, ou cauchemar, selon le point de vue.

Il se retourne et à cet instant la réalité éclate douloureusement à mon visage.

Je me redonne une contenance et m'approche de lui d'un pas décidé.

« Potter, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. » je crache de ma voix traînante.

Un petit sourire ironique parfaitement irritant vient effleurer ses lèvres pleines.

« Retourne à ton dortoir. » je continue, tentant de combler l'insupportable silence.

« Non. » répond-il simplement en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

Je sens l'agacement accélérer ma respiration.

Je fais quelques pas pour pouvoir lui faire face.

« J'enlève cinq points de plus à ta maison. Cinq points pour chaque minute que tu passeras dans ce couloir. »

Il hausse les épaules, souriant toujours.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis là ? » me demande-t-il avec un sérieux déstabilisant.

Bien que je me sente de plus en plus mal à l'aise sans réellement savoir pourquoi, je garde un visage impassible et hausse un sourcil.

« Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, Potter. »

Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens.

Et je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom sur ce que j'y lis.

Je vois son visage s'approcher du mien, et son souffle vient caresser ma peau.

« Je t'attendais. » souffle-t-il alors.

Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Pourtant je plisse les yeux.

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Potter, je ne suis pas d'humeur. » je siffle avec haine en reculant légèrement.

Je vois ses lèvres se tordre comme celles d'un gosse qui boude. Mais ses yeux disent le contraire. Ses yeux brillent. Ce connard se délecte de la situation, et du pouvoir qu'il a sur moi.

« Tu me vexes, Malfoy. Moi qui attendais gentiment ta venue, et qui avais si hâte de te voir ! »

Je le gifle du regard, et durant une seconde ses yeux vacillent. Mais la lueur de victoire refait surface dans ses prunelles. Je le hais.

« Ferme-la, Potter. Arrête de raconter des conneries et casse-toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir plus longtemps. »

« Mais… » sa voix respire la naïveté, mais je sais à quel point 'Potter' et 'candeur' sont des mots qui ne vont pas du tout ensemble. « Mais je croyais que tu voulais encore m'embrasser… »

Il plonge ses yeux brûlants dans les miens, et je le vois se rapprocher.

Mais je résiste, et aucun frémissement ne parcourt ma peau.

Je tiens bon.

Sa bouche esquisse un 'o' silencieux absolument adorable mais tout autant machiavélique, puis il ajoute dans un murmure grave :

« Tu n'as peut-être pas aimé notre dernier baiser ? Ou bien est-ce autre chose qui t'as contrarié, _Draco _? »

Je perçois toute la haine dans le ton qu'il utilise pour prononcer mon prénom.

Et là je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Qu'il me déteste vraiment, et que rien ne changera ça. Je sais que tout n'est que peine perdue, et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre que cette aversion dans son cœur pour moi.

Je sens quelque chose se casser en moi, et le désespoir mêlé à la rage deviennent soudainement plus forts que l'impassibilité.

Je bondis sur lui, et son dos percute la vitre dans un bruit mat.

Mes doigts viennent presque naturellement entourer sa gorge fine et hâlée.

Mes lèvres touchent les siennes lorsque je lui dis fermement, avec rancœur et colère :

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Potter. Ne me teste pas ainsi. Parce qu'après tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer. Je ne suis pas un saint. Et si tu continues à m'allumer de la sorte, je risque de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras très certainement. Alors arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu. »

Je reprends ma respiration. Ma bouche frôle toujours la sienne.

Je sens contre moi la chaleur de son corps. Je sens ce _désir_ monter en moi.

Et je me noie dans ses yeux, si verts et si troublants. Ce sont des vortex qui semblent vouloir aspirer mon âme.

Ses prunelles se foncent d'un coup lorsqu'il me répond d'une voix rauque :

« Bien. J'ai compris Malfoy. Pourtant… » sa langue vient humidifier ses lèvres sèches, et elle effleure ma bouche en même temps.

Je me contrôle pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais je me sens défaillir tout doucement.

« Pourtant » reprend-il sur un ton beaucoup plus bas, « je ne suis pas sûr que tu mettes tes paroles à exécution. Je ne crois pas à tes menaces, Malfoy. »

Mes yeux se ferment presque, et je lui murmure difficilement :

« Ne me cherche pas, Potter. »

Il recule la tête et nos lèvres se séparent. Mais je sens l'une de ses mains qui vient se perdre insidieusement sur mon ventre dur.

« Tu n'en es pas capable, Malfoy… »

Je retiens un gémissement. Je grogne un « merde » de colère contre moi-même et contre lui, et je me jette sur sa bouche tel un affamé.

Mes dents viennent mordre ses lèvres aguicheuses, et je laisse mes doigts courir sur son dos tendu.

Il colle son corps chaud contre le mien, et je cueille son gémissement lorsque nos deux bassins se rencontrent.

J'approfondis le baiser, ma langue s'introduit dans sa bouche moite et accueillante, et mes mains empoignent ses fesses sans retenue.

Je quitte la douceur de sa bouche et plonge dans celle de son cou. Il rejette sa tête en arrière, et je mordille avec satisfaction sa peau délicate.

Ses soupirs ne font qu'accroître mon désir.

Je me sens si _vivant_, si _complet_…

Ma langue caresse sa jugulaire, puis suit le tracé de l'os de sa mâchoire. J'attrape délicatement le lobe de son oreille et le suçote.

« Tu es à moi, Potter. » je chuchote dans le creux de son oreille, aveuglé par la chaleur qu'il y a autour de nous, en lui, en moi. « Tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre. Pour toujours. »

Il pousse un long gémissement et je sens sa main empoigner brusquement mes cheveux.

Il tire ma tête en arrière et m'embrasse violemment.

Je sens ses mains, partout sur moi, devenir plus pressantes.

Je fais glisser mes doigts le long de son torse, tandis qu'il grignote mes lèvres.

Je détache doucement la fermeture de son pantalon et plonge une main aventureuse dans son boxer moite de transpiration.

Mes doigts se referment sur sa virilité gorgée de désir, qui palpite au creux de ma paume.

J'attrape entre mes lèvres le profond gémissement qui s'échappe de sa gorge alors que je dégage son membre de la barrière du sous-vêtement.

Mon autre main vient caresser sa joue et enlacer sa nuque.

Je commence alors un lent mouvement le long de sa verge tendue à l'extrême.

Ses doigts agrippent mes épaules avec violence, et il rejette brusquement son visage en arrière.

Il commence à pousser de petits cris, mêlés à des hoquets de plaisir, et tandis que mes va-et-vient se font de plus en plus rapides, je contemple avec une sorte de dévotion perverse le visage échevelé de Harry. Ses joues sont rosies par le plaisir, sa bouche se tord adorablement lorsque mon pouce vient effleuré son gland rougi, ses orbes bougent frénétiquement sous ses paupières closes. Un sex-appeal affolant se dégage de sa peau douce et moite, de ses longs cils papillonnant, de ses cheveux humides, de sa bouche trop rouge, de son corps trop chaud.

Je le sens trembler de plus en plus contre moi, et j'accélère ma cadence.

Mon propre désir augmente à chacun de ses gémissements, et je crois que je vais bientôt venir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et nos regards se lient. Ses prunelles sont noires, et j'y lis un plaisir indescriptible.

Il rapproche alors avec force sa tête de la mienne et il plaque sa bouche contre mes lèvres avant se libérer dans un cri.

Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, et je jouis à l'intérieur de mon pantalon.

Sa tête vient se poser sur mon épaule tremblante, et je sens son souffle rapide frôler mon cou.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer un peu plus contre moi, et je ferme les yeux durant quelques secondes juste pour graver en moi son odeur après le sexe.

Je sens mon cœur battre plus rapidement à cette idée, mais je suis sorti de mes pensées par un bond venant de Potter, qui s'empresse de me repousser loin de lui.

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur, mais ses yeux me fuient.

Je le vois se rhabiller et murmurer une formule de nettoyage.

Ses mains tremblent tandis qu'il plonge sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches.

Je le vois respirer profondément, les paupières closes.

Je m'approche alors doucement de lui, l'appelle d'une voix qui se veut rassurante.

« Harry ? »

Je le vois stopper tout mouvement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent, et il m'adresse un regard emplit de froideur.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de me branler que l'on est devenu _intime_. Pour toi ce sera toujours **Potter**, et rien d'autre. »

Je ne dis rien. Mon regard effleure son visage fermé, et je discerne au fond de ses iris émeraudes un autre sentiment. Bien différent. Plus… chaud ?

Il renifle et s'éloigne de moi à grand pas.

Il s'arrête avant de déclarer d'une voix indifférente :

« Et ne te fais pas de films, Malfoy. Entre nous il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre. Peut-être de la baise, mais rien de plus. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. »

Puis il reprend sa marche et s'enfonce dans la noirceur dans un chuintement de tissus.

Mes poings se serrent, et je laisse un vide apaisant envahir mon esprit.

Je fais demi-tour et rejoins calmement ma chambre.

Je tente de faire abstraction de mon pantalon souillé, de mon cœur qui bat bizarrement dans ma poitrine, et de cette odeur, l'odeur de _Harry_, qui emplit mes poumons, ma tête, mon corps…

Je dépose ma cape sur le canapé et viens me poser à la fenêtre, devant laquelle je reste prostré, les yeux trop secs.

Je crois sincèrement que tout cela ne sert à rien. Nous faisons un difficile pas en avant, et Potter en fait trois en arrière juste après.

À quoi bon faire des efforts pour rien ?

Je vois au loin le hibou de la famille Malfoy se diriger vers ma fenêtre.

Je l'ouvre et laisse le volatile entrer.

Une peur panique me broie le ventre.

Parce que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de mon père depuis la mort de ma mère.

J'attrape précautionneusement le parchemin accroché à la patte de l'oiseau et le déplie.

Mes sourcils se froncent lorsque je parcours la courte missive de mon géniteur.

La peur refait sourdement surface, et je laisse s'échapper un petit soupir tremblant.

Le parchemin s'échappe de mes doigts et vient s'échoir sur la moquette argentée.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau et attrape l'une de mes plumes.

Je la trempe dans de l'encre et m'applique à rédiger soigneusement ma réponse.

Les lettres se dessinent, longilignes.

_**« Je serai là. »**_

A quoi bon, n'est-ce pas, espérer quelle chose qui ne se produira jamais ?

A quoi bon me battre dans le vide ?

J'accroche mon message sur la patte du hibou, et ce dernier s'envole dans le ciel noir.

Ai-je encore de l'espoir ?

Ai-je suffisamment de forces pour continuer de me battre ?

Peut-être que je dois tout simplement laisser tomber.

Peut-être que je dois juste me laisser porter par ma destinée…

_Peut-être que Harry n'est pas cette destinée…_

_**A suivre…**_

_(mardi 06 février 2007)_

**Alors ??? Votre avis ?**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine. D'ici là, portez-vous bien.**

**(n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir lool)**

**Daiya**

****


End file.
